


Sugar

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Sugar Universe [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interracial Relationship, May/December Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Racial slurs, Racism, Smut, Suicidal Reader, false accusations of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 75,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: You meet him one day on your way to class. He tells you he's looking for someone to give him a tour of campus.Chris meets her just as she's about to purposely walk into on coming traffic. He knows he can't leave her alone so he pretends to be a new non traditional student.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. You Meet Him, He Meets You Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for the fans of the “Bad Teacher" universe!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Do it."_

And there it was. The voice that's plagued you for three years. Most days you sucked it up and carried on. It sat in the back of your mind, nothing more than a nagging negative Nancy. Usually it only made itself known at night or on days when nothing goes right. Now, it became increasingly louder every day.

The last year was rough to say the least. You did some young and stupid stuff since you were in your early twenties, and your dad reached his wit's end with you. Now, you knew you were at a crossroads. Either make up with him or don't come home. 

You knew that the right thing to do would be to make your mom happy and talk to him, but you just couldn't. The reason why not was one you would carry to the grave.

So now here you were.

“Here" was a crosswalk between your campus and the pizza shop you work. One of the busiest intersections in town. You couldn't count the amount of times you narrowly avoided being run over and now you regretted every time you ran.

_“You know it's what's best for everyone."_

You were vaguely aware of the bodies moving around you since the walk light came on for your side, but you remained immobile. All you had to do-there.

The stoplight changed and the traffic coming towards you flowed again. You took one step forward.

_“There you go. Not as weak as you look, (Y/N)."_

You took two more steps, looked at the ground, and closed your eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Not any worse than the bullshit you have to deal with here, that's for sure. 

You clenched your fists in your coat pockets to brace yourself for impact as you took your last-

“Hey!"

Suddenly, something pulled you back. Your eyes snapped open and you saw the ice covered ground of late winter. Your temper rose as you whipped around to face your unwanted savior. 

He was taller than you expected; you barely met his shoulders in your heeled boots. His rather wide shoulders but tapering torso, like a-a Dorito. He wore a hoodie and jeans so he obviously was used to the cold Indiana, Pennsylvania winters. Could be a townie.

You looked up and your breath caught in your throat. He was beautiful. His short dark brown hair spiked up in the most hilarious way, like he just finished washing massive amounts of hair products out of it, his bright blue grey eyes held a familiar end-of-the-work-day type of tiredness, but a concern and kindness you've never seen before, and his facial hair nicely framed his moving full lips. Wait why were they moving? Oh right, he wanted something.

“Sorry, what?" you said.

He smiled patiently at you. At the lopsided shyness of it, your knees started shaking, your palms sweated, and your heart beat out of control. Were you actually dead? You had to be. No one this attractive would talk to you otherwise.

“Are you okay?!" he shouted.

“Yeah, what do you want?!" you exclaimed.

His smile faded and you instantly regretted your tone of voice, but you weren't surprised anger was his first impression of you. That's all you were good for isn't it? Hurting people.

“I'm sorry, sir," you apologized, “What can I help you with?"

His eyes softened even more if possible and looked you up and down, trying to read you. No doubt wondering what was wrong with you. You wished you could give him an answer.

“You don't need to call me 'sir'," he smiled finally, “My name's Chris."

Chris held out his hand and you took your hand out of your pocket and shook it. His grip was firm and blessedly warm. He jumped a bit as your hand touched his.

“Sorry, Chris, I'm kinda always cold," you apologized, “I'm, (Y/N), by the way."

“(Y/N)..." Chris repeated, his smile widening, “Don't worry I'm pretty good at warming people up."

You burst out laughing at the terrible line and, Chris, blushed bright red. He started apologizing profusely, but failed miserably.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! N-not that you aren't pretty, cause you are! Wait no-I mean yes you _are_ pretty, but I don't mean in _that_ way because we just met and it would be rude of me t-!"

“Christopher!"

Chris immediately shut up and looked down at the ground, looking embarrassed out of his mind. You giggled. Laughing like that hadn't felt real in a while. You decided to give him a bone. Chris made eye contact with you again. His small smile made your heart beat erratically again.

“Chris, not that I'm not entertained by random dudes pulling me off the crosswalk and proceeding to hitting on me terribly, but I need to get to class so what can I do for you?"

“I-I uh-I'd like a tour of campus?" he asked.

You raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. He looked like he was done growing up but just barely, if the wided eyed innocence on his face, but strong cheekbones and neatly kept goatee were anything to go by. Could be in his mid twenties. A non traditional student, nothing you weren't used to, but you really did not have time.

“If you go through this gate and keep going straight, the admissions building can get you a guide," you offered.

“I'd rather have you..." he muttered, “You're nice and like my terrible pick up lines. Not that I'm trying to-!"

“ _Chris_...Chris, believe me, you don't want me," you assured, “I'm directionally challenged and..."

_“Fucked in the head?"_

You sighed and broke eye contact with him. You tried to put together your thoughts in a non crazy way, not even sure why you felt you owed him an explanation.

“I'm just not a good first impression for the school, okay?"

“(Y/N)..." he said, almost inaudibly.

You looked up again and Chris' eyes were shining with unshed tears. You frowned in confusion as to why he was so sad just because you personally wouldn't give him a tour. Chris suddenly closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them and his smile returned.

“Through these gates, keep heading straight?" he asked.

You nodded and he thanked you, finally letting go of your hand. Your heart ached a bit over the loss of its strong warmth, but you shook it off. People come and go, never staying. It's just the effect of being you.

“I'll see you around?" Chris asked hopefully.

“Probably, this campus is like three feet wide," you joked.

Chris laughed and went in the direction you told him. You turned your attention back to the crosswalk. Of course, the road was empty. You sighed in defeat as you started walking to class. There's always tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	2. The Lie About Your Identity Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm messing with the timeline of Chris' acting life and the Avengers Marvel movies coming out just fyi.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What was I supposed to say, Scott? 'Let me, a complete stranger, follow you around so you don't kill yourself'?!"

His kid brother kept his silence which, Chris, both appreciated and became irritated by. Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd never been so shaken in his life. Watching you purposely walk into on coming traffic, with the most defeated look on your face, was something he never wanted to see again. 

“It's not right that someone is that sad with life bro," Chris mumbled.

“I can imagine..." Scott answered, “So what's she look like?"

“Really?" Chris groaned.

“It's a legitimate question!"

Chris rolled his eyes and gathered an image of you in his mind. 

“She's around my age, just going off of the way she holds herself. She's got curly, dark brown hair, eyes a bit darker. She's way shorter than me, but I can't tell what her body looks like because she was wearing a lot of layers. She's always cold, apparently."

The corners of his mouth turned up and a blush appeared on his cheeks as he thought about your hand fitting into his like a frozen puzzle piece. And the way your voice sounds like music to his ears, especially when he made you laugh or you said his name. He wanted to hear it again and again. He wondered how many different ways you could say it...

He wanted you safe and happy in his arms right now with him running his hands over the dark, soft coils of your hair, down your back...to that cute little butt he saw watching you cross the street safely. He wondered what the soft flesh would feel like in his hands. Chris groaned softly and moved a hand to the growing bulge in his sweatpants.

You could be kissing him with those pretty red lips, while your hand went under his waistband and wrapped around him-.

“Chris, brother, I can hear you drooling over the phone, do you need some alone time?"

Chris took his hand out of his pants and cleared his throat in slight embarrassment. Under the circumstances of meeting you, that was really creepy of him, but the thought of you in his bed just felt so right...focus!

“No, no I'm good, man," Chris assured, “Just trying to figure out what to say if I see her again."

“How about the truth?" Scott supplied, “You don't need to act every-."

“That's it! I'll tell her I'm a theater major!"

Chris stood up and started pacing around the small hotel room, piecing together his story. 

“All I gotta do is some research on the school, see what classes to take-Scott! I'm going to college!"

Chris put on a shit eating grin and he heard his brother sigh deeply on the other end. Chris knew it was risky, but he couldn't very well tell you he was a small time actor, stuck here until the weather clears up. People always run when they know he can't stay or just want him for his little bit of fame. The worst is when they say he's too old for the movies he auditions for. That he needs to go to college, get a real job.

He didn't think you would judge him that harshly just by the kind looks of you, but you _are_ college educated going by the heft of the backpack he pulled you to safety by. What if you wanted someone just as distinguished? He didn't want to lose you before he even knew your last name...

“Chris this is a terrible idea."

“Is somebody jealous?"  Chris smirked.

“Not in this life time, pal," Scott scoffed, “Just be careful okay?"

“Careful's my middle name remember? Christopher Careful Evans."

“Yeah, right. Love you, man."

“Love you too, bro, bye."

Chris disconnected the call and threw his phone on the bed. He never thought he'd be going to a university faking it or otherwise. Especially not now at this age. He couldn't believe that he cared about what a _stranger_ thinks of him.

He shook his head, booted up his laptop, and quickly googled IUP. He had an indefinite amount of time he'd be stuck here. Might as well spend it in good company. He'd order some pizza, put the t.v. on...finish what his mind started while he talked on the phone...maybe he should take a shower first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	3. The Female Lead Has Been Hurt By Boys and Now Hates Them, but Will Probably Give The Male Lead a Chance Because Plot Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and encouragement guys it's hilarious!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you just let him go?"

“For the hundredth time, Rob, _yes_."

You leaned on the counter as your best friend/manager shook his head. You just finished telling him again about meeting, Chris, three days ago. Since then, you weren't _intentionally_ avoiding your cute unwanted savior, just walking in the opposite direction of him when you see him find you in public. You'd done tall, dark, and handsome once before. The only good thing is that other guy made sure you knew he was an asshole from the start. Chris, unfortunately, put on the whole “I'm a good guy" routine. 

“Listen, (Y/N)-oh you have a customer."

A very cute one by the way, Rob, was practically drooling. You rolled your eyes, before turning around.

“How can I-Chris!"

“Long time no see," he laughed.

The brunette smiled politely at you but the slight kicked puppy look in his blue-grey eyes was enough to make you feel like a complete jerk. You looked down to the register screen in embarrassment.

“Sorry. Work, midterms. Been busy."

“Hey, I was just joking. You don't owe me anything," Chris assured.

Your eyes met his again and the kindness in them almost made you cry. Why was he being so nice to you?  What did he want from you? You blinked out of his gaze and put on your customer service face.

“Listen, Chris, as much as I love a good old fashioned staring contest, I do have other customers," you smiled cordially.

Chris looked you up and down and behind himself for a moment before glancing up at the overhead menu. You watched the way his eye brow went up and he pouted a bit, trying to decipher the crowded sign.

“Why don't you take a paper menu, love?" you giggled.

He smiled gratefully as he took the green pamphlet from you, taking care to brush slowly over your hand with his. Your cheeks heated up and glared at him as he took the window seat, across from the register.

“Ma'am, this is my only lunch hour."

You turned your attention back to your minimum wage duties and plastered on a smile.

“Oh, I am sorry, sir. Can I take your order?"

* * *

 

For the next three hours, Chris, didn't move an inch. He looked through the menu fifty times, glanced at the television on top of the drink cooler, watched you run around behind the counter. Every time you asked if he wanted to order, he shook his head and say he wasn't ready yet. Finally, about fifteen minutes before your shift ended, he walked up.

“Can I get an extra large pepperoni? Extra cheese and pepperoni?" he asked.

You clenched your fists next to the register and tried to keep a polite smile on your face. He smirked back at you with no regrets in his eyes.

“Is that for here or to go, sir?" you asked stiffly.

“For here and could I also get two fountain drink cups?"

“Hot date tonight?" you muttered.

“Oh, yeah, she's a looker," Chris answered excitedly, “I just hope she's not too tired to join me."

You felt a strange twinge in your heart at hearing that. You tried not to let it show as you finished ringing him in.

“$17.69."

He handed you his debit card and smiled at you again. You stopped yourself from rolling your eyes as you asked him to maybe leave a tip and sign the screen after. You turned the register back to you and he had left $15 for you and your two other co-workers to share. Now you were starting to get suspicious. He actually paid attention to you and your job.

 “I'll have it up in about ten or fifteen minutes."

“Take your time," Chris shrugged, “I'm in no hurry."

He grabbed his cups and went for the soda fountain. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and turned around to run into Rob.

“(Y/N) if you won't take him I will."

“What are you talking about, Bobby?" you sighed, walking to the pizza assembly station. Rob followed.

“He's got it bad. He keeps staring at you, asking about you, sat here your entire shift-."

“What did he ask?"

You didn't look up at your friend, but you felt his smile.

“Just what time you get off today, your favorite pizza, and favorite pop."

“What?!" you hissed.

You looked behind you to find, Chris, watching you make his food through the pick up window, with that ever present grin on his face. You turned back around.

“Rob I can't!"

“Why not?"

“You know damn well why not!" you whispered, “Boys just want me for my brain or for sex! Other than that they don't give me the time of day! Boys don't just genuinely _like_ me, Rob!"

“So what am I?" Rob frowned.

“You know what I mean, you shit," you groaned.

Rob laughed as you walked backwards and bent over to open the oven door. Out the corner of your eye you saw, Chris, tracing slowly over your body, his eyes lingering on your butt. You were angry that you felt flattered more than irritated and slammed the door closed before walking over to Rob. 

“May I go talk to him?" you asked.

“Sure just clock out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	4. The Jumping the Gun On How In Love You Are Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it extremely narcissistic to have Chris be head over heels for the reader? Probably. Do I care? Eh.
> 
> Blanket Disclaimer for here on out: I don't claim to know the Evans' family or their views for all I know someone in their family is an interracial relationship, but for the purpose of this story, let's pretend they're not.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you want from me?"

Chris frowned. He watched you clock out and he moved to the other side where the kitchen was so he could catch you. The last thing he expected was for you to drag him right outside in a quiet rage.

“Sex, a job, shits and giggles? What?" you demanded.

“I don't want anything from you," Chris frowned, “I just want to get to know you. You're nice."

You folded your arms and started shivering a bit. Chris realized you didn't have a coat on and offered up his. You declined.

“If I give you a damn tour of campus will you leave me alone?" you asked.

“Probably not," he shrugged.

“Why not?!"

“Because I want to get to know you. You're nice," he repeated.

You turned your back on him, but didn't walk away. Your shivering got worse as the late evening wind picked up. Chris took his jacket off and put it around you. 

“Do you really want me to stop?" he asked, “Because I will. I'll leave you be, I swear I will. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable (Y/N)."

You stiffened and pulled his jacket around you. Chris smiled softly, watching you snuggle up in it. Him pulling you out of harm's way was no coincidence.

That day he happened to be coming here to Pizza House off of a townie's advice. You walked on the sidewalk opposite of him. Someone stopped you for directions and at the sight of your thousand watt smile, he froze.

His palms started sweating, his knees got weak, and his heart beat damn near out of his chest. He knew he needed to at least say hi to you, so he creepily crossed the street and followed you. 

Grabbing you was pure instinct, he didn't even realize he did it until you stood in front of him. Scowling, but alive. Of course, he would've saved anyone, but something about losing you, especially like that, scared the fuck out of him.

Then you actually talked to him, even if you were understandably a little abrasive, and took his hand and he knew he was done. Whatever you wanted, he would do it.

“Are you okay?!"

Chris blinked and your frowning face appeared in front of him. He smiled-god he couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much-and nodded. You rolled your eyes and he could tell you'd be blushing if your skin color allowed it. You gave him his jacket back but he gently pushed it away.

“It's yours," he said, “I like it better on you."

You scoffed, pushed it back to him, and turned on your heel to go back inside. He sighed in defeat and started walking towards the door, ready to box up his pizza and brood with it in his hotel room for the next few days.

When he turned the corner, there you were for the first time in regular clothes, sitting at his table. Your figure was _beautiful._ You raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms.

“Well? Are we gonna eat this or not?"

He spent the best six hours of his life in the small mom and pop pizza shop. Long after the food disappeared, he talked, laughed, and even got to hold your hand a few times. He didn't know what it was, but something about you made him feel seventeen again even though as far as he knew you were both over thirty. He needed to remember to ask how old you were.

Eventually, Pizza House closed and you drove you two to your apartment. He refused to let you drive home by yourself so you resigned yourself to the fact he was walking home. He talked another couple of hours with you in your car before you had to go because you have morning classes.  

He didn't get a kiss or hug. He didn't expect it nor did he ask for one. He did, however, get your number after walking you to your door. He smiled at your terrible handwriting and put the digits into his phone. He texted you and waited...for all of five seconds.

 **(Y/N):** Go home :p 

 **You** : I could if you opened up the door :)

 **(Y/N):** How does one get get that smooth?

 **You:** Lesson 1 proof reading

He didn't get answer for a full minute and then...your door opened and you came out, arms folded in just a too big t-shirt and slippers.

“Go. Home," you ordered.

“Yes, ma'am," he saluted.

You rolled your eyes and went back inside. Chris made his way back to his hotel. Just as he stepped outside your apartment building, his phone buzzed.

 **(Y/N):** Let me know when you made it

He smiled and continued to go back and forth with you until he swiped his keycard into the room and flopped down on the bed. You said your goodnight to him. 

Chris sighed deeply with a dopey grin and lay still for a few minutes replaying his evening with you.

You told him about your art education major and how you're going for a Master's degree right after and maybe your doctorate. You told him about losing your on campus job last year due to a combination of your own failings and those of your coworkers which meant you had to give up a semester of school, go home, and work your way back.

He tried to get more about your family out of you, but all you gave were stories about your brother and sister, your mom, and the bare minimum about your dad. After a minute, he stopped picking at what he could tell was a sore spot.

Chris in turn told you about his family and how great and supportive they are even though he's taking longer than he expected on a road less traveled. He told you about his dreams of making a proper career of acting and how following them led him to IUP's theater program. It was sort of the truth.

He blushed, groaned, and buried his face in his pillow like some teenager thinking about their first love, when he went back over the way you listened to him like there's no where else you'd rather be. Your dark eyes twinkled like the night sky in amusement when he started geeking out over his favorite actors and artists, especially artists. You must have debated back and forth for at least two hours on visual and musical ones. 

Eventually, Chris, got up to change over into his sleeping clothes. As he looked into his drawer for a t-shirt, he thought about you in yours...and wondered a little too long about how you would look in his instead.

* * *

 

“She's the one, Scott. I'm telling you she's it!"

“Is this gonna be a thing now?" Scott laughed, “No 'hi how you doin'?' Just start talking about your girlfriend?"

Chris dismissed his brother's statement and kept going, eager to get out his excitement before you got out of class. Every day for the last week and a half, he's met you outside the fine arts building to walk you to work or lunch. Just yesterday, you let him hold your hand the entire way and he hadn't stopped smiling since.

“You don't understand, Scott!" Chris exclaimed, “She's perfect! She's every thing I want!"

“Chris, don't you think you're jumping the gun a bit here?" Scott asked, “You've known her for all of about two weeks."

Chris shrugged and, Scott sighed. Chris knew he sounded crazy, but he couldn't help it. It's not like he meant to get stuck in some hick town and meet his soul mate.

“It's not like I'm gonna tell her how I feel yet, man. I'm letting her make that first move," he said.

“Well, she better do it soon! Your flight back here is tomorrow!"

“Yeah, about that..." 

“Chris," Scott said calmly, “What did you do?"

“I might have...canceled it."

“Canceled it till  _when,_ Chris?"

“Indefinitely...." he mumbled.

“Chris! Come on!" Scott shouted, “Ma's gonna flip!"

“Ma's the one who's been tellin' me I need to settle down!" Chris argued.

“Not in some hick town with some random girl that doesn't even know the real you!"

Chris went silent. His head told him to listen to the one that knows him best and has his best interests at heart always, and go home. But...

He took the phone away from his ear and hit his home button. He smiled at candid picture of you in the painting studio. Your forearms were covered oil paint as was the front of your hair and forehead. You had on your favorite red painting flannel shirt, his favorite pair of your black leggings, and were mouthing the music blasting through your headphones.

You were an inch away from your canvas, no doubt putting the finishing touches on your landscape. Every time you were about to make another stoke, your eyebrows knit together, you stopped singing but your mouth hung comically open with your tongue between your teeth. That's the moment he decided to capture. 

Chris hit the lock button twice to show himself the rest of that day.

Unfortunately, his shutter echoed loudly and you heard it. He put his hands up in surrender, but you still tackled him to the ground and tickled him until he promised to delete whatever picture he took. When you finally let him up, he hugged you to his side and snapped another photo that now lives as his lock screen. The look of pure joy over his antics on your face...he was so close to throwing caution to the wind and kissing you right then and there.

“Chris! Chris! Fucking answer me!"

“How can I, Scott?" he whispered, “How can I just up and leave her?"

Chris' eyes started welling up. He wasn't some big shot George Clooney type actor! He couldn't afford to go from Boston to Pennsylvania enough to keep up the relationship you deserve! And there's no way you should have to make a nine hour drive that often when you should be concentrating on school! If he left, his chance at any sort of future with you would disappear.

Chris heard his brother sigh deeply in exasperation over his older brother's romantic soul.

“You know, sometimes I wonder who's the older one. Okay, send me a picture of your girl. You gotta tell Ma and the girls why you're not coming home yet, but maybe I can get her to see your reason."

“Thank you, Scott!" Chris exclaimed, “Thank you!"

“Yeah, yeah," Scott smiled, “Just send me the photo!"

Chris unlocked his phone and went into the gallery. He chose one of his favorites. You hugging the world's most fluffy dog. He hoped his family understood the way he feels about you...

“Uh, Chris? You didn't say she was..."

Chris' face hardened. He knew it might be an issue but he didn't expect it from, _Scott,_ of all people.

“She's _what_ Scott?"

“She's African American, Chris."

“She's _Black,_ so fucking what? Does that make her less worth it or something?!"

“Hey, hey calm down bro, I know I have no room to judge. I just mean that  _I_ don't have a problem with her being Black, but I can't speak for the rest of the folks," Scott shrugged.

“Just help me talk to them, please?" Chris sighed.

“Will do bro. Be careful okay?"

“"Course. Love you, man."

“Love you too, bye."

Scott disconnected and, Chris, finally sat down after pacing around for an hour. What on earth _was_ he doing? For all he knew-. His phone buzzed.

 **(Y/N):** Don't come today. I didn't go

Chris frowned. You never miss class. Sure, you were never on time, but you never just didn't show up.

 **You:** (Y/N) are you okay?

He waited and waited, but you didn't answer him back. A feeling of dread went through him and he grabbed his coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does him being hit by Cupid's arrow before he saves her cheapen saving her? I dunno, I really hope it doesn't...
> 
>  
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	5. The First Kiss Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the reader's back story is mine for the most part if you haven't figured out that not subtle at all part. So that being said it will get pretty uncomfortable. If it becomes tmi, tell me and I will rewrite it.
> 
> Also I'm messing with the timeline of Chris' acting life and the Avengers Marvel movies coming out.

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Why did you even look at it? You knew it would just upset you!"_

You sighed and buried your face in your pillows more, trying to block everything out. No such luck of course.

_“You're pathetic you know that? 'Boo hoo, I've got daddy issues someone feel sorry for me!' No, (Y/N), no one's gonna feel sorry for you! Everyone's got problems, most are much worse than your fucking inferiority complex!"_

Your eyes watered up again at the same time your phone buzzed for the tenth time. Probably telling you your last class of the day just started. You started crying because you wanted to go, but couldn't find the will to get up. Your head was right. You were pathetic.

_“Why are you even still here? All you're doing is being a fucking burden on everyone! That's all you are! Your family knows it, you know it, and eventually, Chris, will to!"_

You cried even harder. Chris. The only thing going through your mind for the last couple weeks. You still couldn't believe he was real, he was so good to you. Too good. If he knew the half of what kind of person you were, he would've ran day one.

“(Y/N)?"

You lifted your head up and the object of your affection stood in the doorway, his face filled with worry. You turned away and wiped your eyes. Then you stood up and folded your arms. You needed to have a talk with your roommates about letting people in for you.

“Chris, what are you doing here?"

“Why are you crying?" he asked.

“I asked you first," you frowned.

“I asked you second."

You rolled your eyes, plopped back down on your rock hard mattress, and faced the wall. Your bed creaked as, Chris, sat down next to you. He started stroking your back and you had to resist turning to snuggle into him.

“I want to be alone, Chris."

“Okay, pretend I'm not even here," he said.

You sighed and turned around to look at your...you didn't even know. Boyfriend sounded too solid and friend too vague. Chris tucked your hair out of your face like you were a porcelain doll, smiling all the while.

“Chris, really why are you here? Just in general? I'm just some undergrad getting a useless degree from Bumblefuck University in Hicksville, Nowhere."

You swallowed hard and looked away before you start crying in front of him.

“You can actually do things with your life, Chris, you can have anyone, be any where else."

“But I don't want to be anywhere else. I want you, (Y/N)."

You froze and looked back at him. He couldn't possibly be real. Chris blushed and started picking at your curls. After a second he looked right into your eyes. You'd never seen such an intensity directed at you before. And it scared the fuck out of you. Chris cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead.

“I never wanted anyone more in my life," he admitted.

All the warning bells went off in your head. Every fiber of your being told you to kick him out, run-

“I made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, I'll just-."

“No wait, Chris!"

You sat up and grabbed his arm. Your faces were an inch apart. Chris' eyes went to your lips, but he didn't make any further moves on you.

_“What are you doing you stupid bitch? You don't deserve him and you know it!"_

Your heart wrenched and a few tears leaked out. The voice in your head was right. What were you doing? You couldn't drag him into your self-induced misery. He didn't deserve that.

“Baby, what's wrong?"

You started crying at the pet name and cursed yourself for being so weak. Chris wiped your eyes. There were tears in his eyes too and you felt even worse.

“Baby, I can't stand seeing you like this," he cried, “Please talk to me?"

“Y-you shouldn't care so much about me, Chris," you whispered, “It's only been two weeks."

You laid your head on his shoulder and shook your head.

“Give it another week, hell another day, and you'll change your mind. I'm no good for anyone and I won't drag you into the reasons why. It's not fair to you."

“(Y/N)...(Y/N), look at me?"

You did and, Chris, smiled at you, cupping your cheek. There was something different in his expression right now. You'd seen his teasing smiles, his flirty, his happy, his arrogant, his shy. But never did you think you would be privileged enough to receive-no you couldn't think about those four letters.

“(Y/N) (L/N), you are one of the most beautiful people inside and out I've ever had the privilege to know. I'll think that tomorrow, next week, and twenty years from now."

More tears leaked out your eyes and he gently wiped them away again. This time you looked down at his lips. 

_“You really are as selfish as you look."_

“But," Chris continued, “I'll slow down, I'll let us be friends fmmmm... _mmmm_...."

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. Chris jumped at first, but then closed his eyes, cupped your cheeks, and kissed you back.

While it wasn't your first kiss, you'd never felt anything like it. Such gentleness as his thumbs ran over your cheekbones. So dominant as he controlled the pace but a sense of protectiveness in it as his one of his arms wrapped around you to push you closer to him. Your hands moved instinctively to the back of his head and played with the short hairs there. Chris groaned deeply and pushed on the seam of your mouth with his tongue. You gladly let him in and he smiled briefly before starting to map out the new territory.

Was this heaven? Maybe you did die two weeks ago and didn't go where you thought you would. After another couple minutes, he let up for air. You didn't open your eyes at first, wanting to stay in that moment forever, but then, Chris, laughed a bit.

“(Y/N), was that your first kiss?"

You felt your cheeks heat up and looked down, missing the way the teasing in his face turned into slight shock.

“That bad huh?" you sighed, “No, you were my third kiss actually sorry to knock you off your high horse."

“Wait, are you serious?"

You made eye contact with him again, finally seeing the disbelief on his face. The same expression as the first guy you let in. Your temper rose.

“Yes, Chris, not all of us are blessed enough to have people lining up for us," you snapped, “And before it even crosses that pretty little head, yes I'm a virgin okay?"

“Really? Wow, that's uh wow," he mumbled.

He looked down and you couldn't see his face completely, but what could see looked infuriatingly like regret. You pushed off him and gestured wildly.

“I knew it! You men are all the fucking same! Sorry, I didn't lose mine at sixteen like everyone else our age! I was a bit busy being a kid!"

Chris' eyebrows shot up at your outburst, but his eyes were slowly filling with confusion.

“I-I didn't lose mine till I was twenty four, but-," he began.

“A few months ago, woopty _fucking_ doo Christopher!" you shouted, “Just get-!"

“A few _months_ ago?" Chris scoffed, “Just how old do you think I am?"

“Like twenty-four? Twenty-five?" 

“(Y/N), I'm turning _thirty_ -five in June."

It was your turn to be confused. If he's in his mid thirties now, that means he was born in the _very early eighties_. He was a nineties _kid,_  hell he was a nineties _teenager._

“What?" you squeaked.

“Wait, wait how old are _you?"_ Chris frowned.

You looked away, suddenly, feeling fifteen again and under the judgemental gaze of your stepdad.

“I'll be twenty-one next we-," you whispered.

“You're _twenty?!_ As in _born_ mid nineties?You _grew up_ in the _2000s_?! Chris exclaimed “What the _hell?_ I thought-you're not-I thought you were a non traditional student!"

He sounded so betrayed and you clenched your fists, and hit his pride just as low. It's not your fault he assumed your age!

“I didn't think you were almost _twice_  my age, Christopher! _"_ you shouted.

You two stared at each other as if seeing each other for the first time. Finally, you broke the silence.

“I-I think we need some time to think about this..."

“Yeah...I'll uh. I'll see you later (Y/N)," he muttered.

Chris got up and left your room, looking like his whole life was a lie. You huffed at his nerve.

“Come back and close my door!" you exclaimed.

Chris' hand appeared on your knob and quietly closed your door. You buried your face in your pillows again. Why you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	6. The Freakout Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I'm such an idiot, Scott! I'm the dumbest of the dumb! The stupidest of the stupid! The-are you gonna stop me at some point?"

“Nope, by all means keep going," Scott laughed, “You haven't used moron or stubborn ass yet."

“Scott-!"

“Alright, alright! What or who did she do?"

“She didn't do anything! She's not like that!"

Chris sighed and got up to walk around the small room, trying to piece together the most ridiculous part of an already pretty insane situation.

“I got my high school diploma when she was still in pull-ups, Scott!" he shouted.

“What?"

“I'm old enough to be her damn school teacher!"

“What does that-?"

“I was doing _Silver Surfer_ when she just barely hit puberty!"

“CHRIS! What are you talking about?"

Chris stopped pacing and faceplamed.

“She's _twenty_ years old, Scott! I'm thirty-four involved with a friggin' _kid!"_

“Since when is a twenty year old a kid?" Scott scoffed. Chris was too far gone to hear it.

“How will I look to her parents? Like a dirty old man preying on their barely legal daughter!"

“Have you talked to them-?"

“I'm her first proper kiss, Scott! That's supposed to somethin' magical, something to remember and all I did was shove my tongue down her throat!"

“Dude, tmi-."

“And she's a virgin, man! Do you know how long it's been since I've heard that? Almost half (Y/N)'s life! I don't want to her to feel pressured to give it up now, Scott!"

“HAVE YOU talked her about all this?" Scott asked.

Chris lifted his phone from his ear and stared at the unsent text asking to meet up with you he's had up for two hours now. He groaned loudly.

“No..." he admitted, “She said we need to think about it."

“Well, what do you think, bro?"

Chris went silent thinking about the whirlwind of a romance he's had with you. The butterflies that haven't left his stomach since he saw you on the street. The way you're the last thing on his mind at night and the first voice he wants to hear in the morning. The way fireworks burst behind his eyes and everything started making sense the moment your lips met his.

“I love her, Scott. I know, Ma, raised us with more sense than I'm making, but she's it for me, man."

It was Scott's turn to go silent and, Chris, patiently waited for a response.

“If that's how you feel, man, then don't let this stop you. Sure, it's-what a fourteen?-fourteen year difference and that's pretty heavy. But she's actually a grown _woman,_ Chris. You have to let her make the decision to keep seeing each other with you. If you make it for her, you're making the age gap awkward not her."

Chris sighed and nodded. He knew, Scott, was right. You were still the same wonderful old soul he fell for, just younger in physical age than he thought. He hit the send button.

“When did you become the older one?" Chris laughed.

“When, (Y/N), made you feel her age again," Scott smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at his screen. There sat a text notification.

 **(Y/N):** My car. Tell me when you're there.

Chris sighed in relief and quickly typed back an answer.

 **You:** See you soon

You sent him back a thumbs up and, Chris, sat up to change out of his sweatpants into a pair of black jeans.

“Listen, little brother, I don't have to take this abuse."

“Is that code for 'Fuck you, I'm gonna go make out with my girlfriend'?"

“No it's a nice way to say 'Fuck you, _fuck_ you, fuck _you,_ and _fuck you."_

“Love you too, bro. Tell, (Y/N), I said hi."

“Yeah, yeah," Chris mumbled, “Love you, man, bye."

Chris hung up and bent down to lace up his shoes. He went for his hoodie at first, but then decided to dig out something nicer. As he straightened the collar out an idea popped into his head. He took out his phone and googled the closest flower shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	7. The I Don't Care About What People Think I Care Too Much About You Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Chris:** Can I come over? Please?

You immediately typed out a yes. In truth, ten minutes after you basically kicked him out, you wanted him to come back. Of course, finding out, Chris, was fourteen years your senior shocked the hell out of you. You two shared nearly the same interests, his outlook on life was so hopeful even though it wasn't where he wanted it, and he didn't treat you like a child (but only because he thought _you_ were in your thirties!). You wanted to make first contact, but you respected that he was the “adult" in this situation.

After twenty minutes, you got a text from him saying he's by your tank of a car. You threw on your coat and laced up your boots before taking a deep breath to go face the music.

Chris leaned against your trunk, looking as irresistible as ever in a soft, form fitting black sweater, a black blazer, and black jeans. You noticed for the first time that he'd bulked up a bit since you met and he started growing in a full beard. Did he somehow figure out your one weakness? No wait focus!

You put a hand on his arm and, Chris, broke out of whatever self induced trance he was in. He looked down at you with a small smile and held out a bouquet of flowers. You felt your face heat up. No one's ever given you flowers before. You took it and buried your face in it, missing the enamored look in his eyes.

“They're beautiful," you whispered, “Thank you."

“You're welcome."

You closed your eyes to smell them better and felt a hand go over your hair along with a pair soft lips on your forehead.

“I don't care, (Y/N). I don't care how old you are, what your race is, what people will say about us in a few years. I just want you. I want _us."_

You opened your eyes and met Chris'. They held fiery determination and so much...care for you. You felt your eyes water and nodded.

“Okay," you laughed, “Okay, let's try."

“Do or do not, sugar, there is no try."

Chris' eyebrows shot up and he put a hand over his mouth as red appeared on his cheeks. You smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

 _“Sugar?"_ you asked.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“You taste like sugar and you're so sweet on me..." he blushed, “It just seemed to fit."

You laughed and nodded. Chris smiled and set his forehead against yours, brushing his lips against yours. You felt your heart speed up as you met him the rest of the way. 

As your lips met his, it felt like a puzzle piece clicking together. You hated opening yourself, you hating feeling, you hated that you....cared so much for this man. But maybe, just maybe if you just let things flow and take life as it comes, things might work out for once.

 _“Yeah, right. God, you're so_ stupid. _No one wants you (Y/N)! Stop whoring yourself out to every guy that shows even the slightest interest you! You're so damn desperate, it's path-!"_

“(Y/N)! Baby, why are you crying?"

You opened your eyes and Chris' expression was filled with confusion and concern. You frowned.

“What?" you asked, “I'm not-oh I am aren't I...typical."

You sighed angry that you showed weakness in front of him again. If this relationship was going to work, you couldn't tell him about your low self-esteem or-

“(Y/N), talk to me," Chris said, “Talk to me, please?"

The worry lines between his eyebrows deepened the longer the silence you kept. Finally, you looked away and bit your lip in thought. He said he didn't care right? That he just wanted you? You decided to test that theory. If he ran for the hills, well it wouldn't be the first time. 

“Fine," you sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	8. Your Tragic Backstory Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the...uncomfortable part of my life I was talking about...I just want to get everything out now. 
> 
> Sorry in advance

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you two got back inside, Chris, took off your coat and his own. He could tell you were extremely uncomfortable because you kept fidgeting around and pacing. He took his shoes off and sat quietly on your bed, wishing you'd sit down with him.

“Sugar, what's wrong?" Chris asked, “I really do want to be here for you, baby."

“I-I," you began.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, finally sitting down on the bed but on the other side of him. You still didn't face him so he just put his hand on yours.

“I have a lot of...problems, Chris. I'm in a bad place mentally right now, but I can't afford to get help for i-it."

The waiver in your voice made, Chris, tear up and scoot even closer to you. He was relieved that you still let him. You put his hand in your lap and started tracing patterns on it.

“P-plus it's the only way I know. I've felt this way for so long, I...I don't remember what it's like to actually feel happiness. Sure, I can smile, laugh, but..."

You sighed and shook your head, holding Chris' hand tight.

“I never really feel it."

Chris put his other arm around you and sat you in his lap so he could read your eyes. You just buried your face in his chest. 

“Y-your parents won't help?" he asked quietly.

“It doesn't exist in my family, love. Depression, anxiety disorders, hell, even crying is just a sign of mental weakness not sickness, especially to my stepdad.

He would just tell me that I'm being too sensitive, that I have everything that I could ever need, that I should be damn grateful to have him."

You started shaking and, Chris, could feel his sweater growing wet where your face was. His own tears spilt over and he started stroking your cheek, waiting for you to finish.

“If I ever told I'm depressed and anxiety ridden because of what he and my biological father's done to me, he would just say what he did before I came back up to school: 'Fuck you.'"

“Wh-what did they do to you?" Chris frowned.

You stiffened and finally looked at him with a dead look in your eyes. He felt his anger spike as he put two and two together.

“How long?"

“My biological dad until he was arrested when I was four. Not because of me, he got caught with some other-."

You broke down and, Chris, immediately embraced you tight, letting you sob into his shoulder. You must have been holding that in for years...

“Baby, it's okay, it's okay," he whispered, kissing the side of your head, “I'm sorry for ask-."

“My stepdad," you continued, like nothing happened, “Only once five years ago. Said he wanted my first experience to be with someone I knew."

You scoffed and wiped your eyes. Chris stared at you for a long minute before getting up and started searching around for your phone so he could call your dad. You stood up.

“Chris what are you doing?!" you exclaimed.

Chris turned to face you, red blurring his vision. He held your phone out of your reach as you came up.

“You expect me to just let that go?!" he shouted, “Not a fucking chance in hell, (Y/N)!"

“Chris, Chris, _please!_  He didn't rape me or anything like that. He didn't force me to-I never said yes, but I never said no either! When I finally did say no, he stopped and he never did it again! Please, Chris, I don't want this to be a big deal!"

“But it is (Y/N)! You were a kid! N-nobody should have to-!"

“What was I supposed to do Chris?! I was a year away from going off to college! I couldn't pay for that on my own and there's no way that I was gonna put it on my mom!"

You clenched your fists so hard that your nails drew blood. Chris saw the near two decades of pain in your eyes and his will to fight you vanished.

“A-and he takes care of my family, Chris, he makes my mom happy! How could I take that away from her again? How could I do that to my brother and sister? I know what it's like to have your father taken away from you, Chris! I WON'T DO IT TO THEM! I WON'T!"

You closed your eyes and relaxed, sitting back on the bed. 

“N-now I don't expect you to understand, but my stepdad's a good man, he really is. He's just made some choices that _I_ have to live with.

Chris, I told you all this because if you want to be with me I need to know that I can trust you. Can I trust you to not blow this out of proportion? Just let it be?"

You looked up at him with begging eyes. Chris sighed and put down your phone.

“For you, (Y/N). Yes. I'll-I'll leave it be," he promised.

You nodded and your face crumpled in suppressed tears. Chris frowned in confusion.

“I understand," you whispered, “Just close my door on the way out yeah?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, but then laughed slightly in understanding. He walked over to you and sat down next to you, putting a hand on your cheek so you'd look at him. It was your turn to be confused.

“I said _I'll leave it be_ , sugar," he smiled, “Not  _I'm_ _leaving."_

“What?" you squeaked.

He pressed his lips against yours and you leaned into him. The butterflies in his stomach picked up speed again and he broke away with a contented sigh. You unconsciously followed him and he nuzzled your nose.

“I...care for you, (Y/N), a lot," he said, “I'm not leaving a girl as sweet as you."

He could tell you would be blushing if your skin color was lighter. He held you closer and you snuggled into him. You two stayed like that for a long time before you broke the silence.

“So what now?" he asked.

“I-I want to kiss you some more," you confessed, “If that's okay..."

“'Course, sugar. _Anything_ for you, (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I don't have a Chris Evans in my life, but a girl can dream huh?
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	9. The Mother Calls in the Middle of Fooling Around Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more uncomfortable conversation for a very small part of the chapter, and I swear it's happier for a few chapters more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your eyes slowly opened to see your...boyfriend looking over you with soft eyes. You smiled and he blushed.

“Were you watching me sleep, Christopher?" you teased, “Kinda creepy, don't you think?"

“I..Uhmmmm..."

You closed his mouth with yours and he moaned softly pushing you closer to him. After a few minutes of making out, he suddenly pulled away.

“Oh fuck, I'm sorry..." he panted.

“For wh-oh," you began.

You looked down at the hardness you felt on your thigh and then back up at your embarrassed boyfriend. You kissed him again and put a hand through his hair.

“No, no it's okay I've wanted you, for a while, Chris," you assured, “Like the day you stalked me at work."

Chris scoffed and laid down. You frowned and climbed on top of him, leaning in close.

“I'm being serious!"

Chris sighed and gave you peck on the lips before flipping you on your back. He put on a scolding expression and you rolled your eyes.

“(Y/N), I want to make it special for you, so not right now, okay?"

“Okay..." you grunted.

“But we can do other things."

Chris smirked and ground against your clothed clit. You made a small noise of approval and he started going faster, but you eventually stopped him.

“Chris..." you confessed, not looking him in the eye, “It'll take me forever to get off like that...I'm sorry..."

Chris lifted your chin up so you'd meet his eyes. He wore a reassuring smile and an excited gleam in his eyes, like you were challenging him.

“Oh really?" he asked, “Well, how about this then?"

You saw your underwear get nudged to the side and his head disappear between your thighs. Then he went to town kissing and sucking on your clit, bringing you higher and higher. His beard felt just like you imaged it would, rubbing roughly against your sensitive skin. Near painful, but a _good_ kind of painful. A _really_ good kind.

“Oh! Oh yes, Chris, _yes_..."

He pulled back just as you were about to come and kissed your inner thighs. You felt him smirk against your skin and you made a noise of irritation.

“Chr _is_ ," you whined, “I wanna come!"

“Oh, baby girl, you'll have to ask, Daddy, nicer-oh fuck."

Suddenly, Chris' warmth disappeared from you completely. You opened your eyes and, Chris, sat up on the end of the bed, looking anywhere but at you. Your temper rose as you sat up too, but he mistook your irritation for actual anger.

“I'm sorry!" Chris exclaimed,  “That was so fucking insensitive-that couldn't have been less tactful! I-!"

“CHRISTOPHER!"

He stopped babbling, but still didn't look at you. You sighed and crawled over to him. This is exactly why you don't talk about your childhood. You turned his head to face you.

“Chris, what I want you to do is treat me like you would if I never told you my past.

I moved this far from my family because here I'm not another abused child statistic I'm just me. I'm still the same, (Y/N), Chris. Please, please understand that."

Chris smiled softly and took your hands in his.

“I do sugar, I do. Just want to make you comfortable," he said, “You don't ever have to do anything you don't want to just because you don't want to upset me."

You raised an eyebrow. If he had a daddy kink, you wondered what others he had. You bit your lip and smirked.

“When have I ever worried about upsetting you, _sir?"_

Chris' eyes darkened and he looked you slowly up and down. Your entire body heated up, ready for him to take you and slightly disappointed that you would have to wait for it. 

“That's a dangerous word, _little miss_...." he growled.

You started kissing along his jawline before slowly taking off his shirt. Your eyes widened and you went over his well built torso. You didn't even know it was possible to look so good. The hard six pack and the defined pectorals both with a sprinkling of dark hair. His strong, solid arms looked ready to protect you from anything that tried to, hurt you and...

“I like that," you smiled at the words tattooed on his collarbone, “It's nice."

“I like it too, believe it or not," Chris teased.

“You're an ass."

“But I'm yours, though."

You looked away so he wouldn't see you start smiling like an idiot. You weren't sure if you'd ever get used to that. _He_ was _yours._

Chris turned your head so you faced him again and stroked your cheek, leaning in close.

“And you're mine, sugar," he promised.

His lips met yours in a soft, sweet manner, but it wasn't long until your kiss turned filthy. Open mouthed and a battle for dominance until you finally gave into him. His breathing picked up as his cock grew stiffer and his hands travelled to your butt, gently kneading it. You laughed to yourself. You had a feeling he was a butt guy. You pulled away and he frowned in annoyance.

“Maybe I'd like a bit of danger, _sir."_

Chris made an even louder growling noise and your underwear disappeared with a loud rip. He lifted you up so he could lay on his back. Then he moved you up until your womanhood lined up with his mouth.

“Hang on, sugar."

“Wh-oh! Oh, _Chris!"_

He licked a stripe up and down your dripping womanhood, swirling his tongue around your clit, before taking a deep breath and sitting you completely on his face. You knew you'd be asking for this again.

You never knew you had so many sensitive places inside you, but, Chris, seemed to find them all with that sinful tongue of his. He laughed when your hands dug into the top of his hair, sending vibrations through you and putting you just at the top of your pleasure.

You started riding his face, making his beard create even more friction on your skin. Your nails dug deeper into his head and you gasped out praises. Somehow through your pleasure, you realized that maybe you should let him breathe at some point. You tried to lift your pelvis up, but, Chris, made a noise of disapproval and held you down.

“Don't you fucking dare," he mumbled.

Chris tightened his grip on your hips so you couldn't move and further increased his minstrations with his tongue. Your pleads for more grew in neediness and he obliged until your eyes crossed and you hit your edge.

“OH! Oh, Chris, yes! _Yes!"_

He put you on your back and licked you clean before looking up at you with a self satisfied smirk. You felt like you were in a haze. The burn between your legs already set in, but you couldn't bring yourself to do anything about it. Luckily, Chris, took care of that for you. He went to get your washcloth and Aloe Vera based lotion.

“I'm just cleaning you up, sugar, okay?"

“I like your beard..."  you slurred slightly.

Chris laughed and you felt the burning now actual pain between your thighs cool a bit with his touch.

“What am I gonna do with-?" he began.

His phone started buzzing on your tv stand and he raised an eyebrow. Chris reached over you and grabbed it. His confused expression became one of fear and you sat up.

“Chris, what's-?"

“CHRISTOPHER ROBERT EVANS WHERE ARE YOU?"

Chris closed his eyes, took a deep breath and put his phone on speaker. You stifled a laugh.

“Ma-," Chris started.

“The family waited for hours to get a call to come pick you up and then this morning, Scott, finally tells me you ran off with some _girl!"_

“Well, she's not just 'some girl', Ma-."

“SO HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH?!" Mrs. Evans shouted.

“Yes, Ma, he was," Chris sighed, “I'm still in Pennsylvania...with the woman I care about very much."

Chris took your hand with a smile and made a gesture for you to say to something. You felt like a deer caught in headlights.

“H-hi, Mrs. Evans."

You heard a shift on the other end and excited whispers. Chris rolled his eyes, then he sat down next to you and hugged you close to him. Finally, his mother spoke again in a softer, but upbeat tone.

“Hello, dear," she greeted, “I hope my boy is treating you right?"

“Yes, ma'am," you nodded, giving your boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, “You raised him well. Thank you."

“Not well enough since he couldn't give his only mother a call to say he's met someone!" she huffed.

Chris groaned too loudly and his mom scolded him for that too. The look of “irritated teenager getting bitched out by his exasperated parents" on his thirty-four year old face was too priceless to ignore.

“She has a point, my love," you teased.

Chris gasped in surprised, looking utterly betrayed. Mrs. Evans laughed and your boyfriend crossed his arms with a pout.

“You're both conspiring against me already!" he whined.

“Oh, you just wait until-what's your next break time, dear?"

“...Spring break in two weeks ma'am," you answered slowly.

“You just wait until then, son," Mrs. Evans said, “You are coming right...?"

“(Y/N). A-and of course if you want me too."

“Why wouldn't I want to meet the woman my eldest son's in a titzy over?"

Your face heated up at her matter of fact tone and, Chris, took the phone off speaker at seeing your embarrassment. 

“Alright, Ma, I promise I'll- _we'll_ be there at the beginning of the month."

Chris talked for a little longer while you wrapped your head around the fact that Chris' family wanted to meet you in a couple short weeks. You and Chris only met almost a month ago and already...at this rate you and him would...you smiled at the thought. Finally, Chris, hung up and snuggled you.

“I like your mom," you laughed.

“I figured you would," he smiled.

You two stayed silent for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth, before you spoke again.

“Do-do you really want to bring me home so soon?"

Chris opened his eyes and analyzed yours for a moment. Then he kissed your hand with a smile.

“Why delay it?" he asked, “You're gonna be-I mean um-my Ma already likes you, I talk to, Scott, about you every day."

Your eyes widened.

“R-really?" you gasped.

“Yup," he nodded, “Ever since the day I met you."

You looked away, not believing that someone found you interesting enough to talk about every day. Except that you could believe it because, Chris, said it, and he hasn't lied to you once. You met his eyes again with a roll of your own.

“You're so weird, Chris."

He stroked your ring finger with his thumb and kissed your cheek.

“You're so beautiful, (Y/N)."

You scoffed and pushed your lips on his. Chris happily reciprocated, moving to put you on top of him, but then you held his arms down. He looked at you in confusion, but you just kissed him deeply and he moaned loudly as you slipped your hand under his waistband, wrapping your hand around his hardening length. 

“Chris, can I-?"

“Yes, sugar! Whatever it is _yes_!" he pleaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	10. The Meet His Family Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance, but sometimes white people you know?
> 
> Also I can't remember if Scott's gay but I'm writing him as gay because I remember reading somewhere that he is and I need him to be for plot so

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chris, Chris I can't do this." 

“What are you talking about, sugar?"

Chris frowned and looked over at your panicked profile in the passenger seat. Yesterday, you two packed up your car and this morning set your sights on Sudbury, Massachusetts. When he first told you about his hometown, your eyes went into panic mode, but never anything more. Now that you two were actually on your way there, your whole body went into panic mode.

“What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm too young? You never told them I'm Black andmmmm..."

Chris leaned over for five seconds and stopped your train of thought before putting his eyes back on the road. He took your hand.

“They know, (Y/N), I sent a picture of you to Scott. And they know how I feel about you. They won't ruin this for me, sugar."

* * *

 

Chris pulled into his parents' driveway and parked. He felt your hand tighten around his and looked over. Your eyes were wide in awe and nerves. 

“It's so big..." you whispered.

Chris raised an eyebrow. His house was the second smallest in the entire neighborhood. He decided not to ruin your look of wonder and kissed your cheek.

“Why don't you go inside, sugar? I'll get the bags," he offered.

You nodded and got out, stretching after the long drive. Chris got out too and popped the trunk. When he went around to the back, Scott, stood there with a nervous look on his face.

“Hey, bro," Chris frowned, “Wh-?"

“I didn't show them."

“What?"

“I didn't show them what, (Y/N), looks like," Scott confessed.

Chris felt himself go pale and look towards you, standing at the front door with your thousand watt smile. Chris' fists clenched and he rounded on his brother.

“You didn't show them the picture _you told me_ to send you?!" he shouted, “Scott you had _one_ job!"

 “You didn't tell me all the complications before-!"

“I love her! _What_ is so complicated about that?!"

Scott's temper flared too and he started pacing around. 

“You know she just got over me being gay, Chris! _I'm_ not telling her that her other son's claiming to be in love with someone half his age and nowhere near his race!"

“I'm not 'claiming' anything! I _do!"_ Chris growled, “You know what never mind I don't even know why I thought you'd help!"

“Chris, man come o-."

“Who are you?"

Chris whipped around at the sound of his mother's voice. She was smiling nervously and looking everywhere but at you. 

“I'm, (Y/N),  Mrs. Evans. Chris' girlfriend?" you answered quietly.

His mom's smile disappeared and glared down at you in disbelief. You seemed to shrink.

“CHRISTOPHER!"

Chris ran up to the front door and ushered you and his mother inside as to not draw anymore attention to the house. Then he took his mom upstairs. Almost immediately she tore into him.

“Who is that girl in my foyer? Where's your girlfriend?" she asked.

“That _woman_  is _my girlfriend,_ Ma!" 

His mom frowned and turned around to rub the bridge of her nose. Then she started laughing.

“You're joking right?" she asked, “Chris, please tell me you're joking."

“No, Ma, I'm not," he answered.

Her face fell into panic as, Chris, folded his arms and looked her straight in the eye. She shook her head and put her hands on his forearms.

“Christopher Robert, that girl is...you know what she is, son!" she exclaimed.

“No, I don't, Ma, please enlighten me!"

His mom looked uncomfortable again, but then eventually took a deep breath and spit it out.

“She's African American, Chris!"

“(Y/N)'s Black, so _what,_ Ma?! Her skin's darker than ours, okay, she's still human!"

“I didn't say she isn't! Just-!"

She sighed.

“You've known this girl for all of a month, Chris," she said in a calmer tone, “You don't know her."

She put her hands on his cheeks and, Chris, almost felt bad. This was his mother, she only wanted the best for him. Unfortunately, for them both, it wasn't you. It was unfortunate for him because his family rejected the love of his life. It was unfortunate for his family because he wasn't leaving you. Ever.

“For all you know she's playing you for a fool!" she tried to reason, “They start them young, Chris, and she looks fresh out."

Chris took her hands off his face and moved a couple steps back from her.

“(Y/N)'s not some golddigger, Ma! She's sweet and humble and been through more than a person ever should.

A-and she cares for me! Me, just Chris, not Chris Evans the actor. I know it's only been a month, but I..."

He sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck, debating on whether he wanted to admit his feelings for you to his mother now. Finally, he looked at her.

“Ma, I love-."

“No! Don't say that, don't even _think_ it, Christopher! No you don't!

Chris what about when you have kids? You don't want them to be with _her_ do you?"

Chris blushed and looked out the window. He wasn't about to lie. His mom came closer and put a hand on his arm.

“I'm not saying it's right, but you know how her race is looked at. It's bad enough having to deal with it when it's just her. Do you really want to bring children up in that?"

Chris almost started shouting again when he noticed you running out of the house to go stand by your car. At first you just paced around, but then you kicked the wheel, hurt your foot, and sat down on the ground against it. You laid your head on your knees and started shaking. Chris growled and rounded on his mother.

“She didn't even want to come! She came for my sake, but you didn't even let her say hello before judging her!"

He ran down the stairs and out the front door after you. He sat down next you and hugged you tight. You buried your face in his chest and cried even harder.

“I'm sorry!" you sobbed, “I'm sorry!"

“For what, sugar?" he frowned, “What are you apologizing for?"

“I-I knew I shouldn't have come! As soon as I knew where you're from I should've broke up with you!"

“W-what? Why?!"

“OH STOP IT, CHRISTOPHER! JUST STOP IT!" you shouted, “You are thirty-four fucking years old! Grow the fuck up!" 

You stood up, wiped your eyes, and moved to lean on your trunk. Chris' temper flared up and he sprang up to stand in front of you, caging you in with his arms.

“What's that supposed to mean, (Y/N)?!" he exclaimed, “Last time I checked _you're_ the kid here!"

“Christopher Robert, don't you start giving me shit too! If I wanted to be bitched out by someone twice my age I would've went back to my house!"

“Then why don't you?!"

“Because I'd rather be here with the man I care about most, even if his family hates me!"

“And I'm so glad you are because I don't care what anyone thinks, you're mine, sugar!"

Chris brought his face inches from yours and you put a hand on the back of his head.

“So are you gonna kiss me or not," you asked.

“Sorry, got distracted by how beautiful you are," Chris smirked.

“Shut up and kiss me, idiot."

Chris pressed his lips against yours. You smiled and kissed him back, and he felt himself floating off into space again. After a minute, you pulled back and he sighed in both content and annoyance.

“She's right though, my love."

Chris opened his eyes to find you smiling sadly at him and dragging your nails up and down the back of his head. 

“You ain't dealt with what's it's like to be with a black person. The whispers, the judgement, the being called a betrayer of your race."

You sighed, looked down, and started fidgeting with your shirt hem.

“Today was just a taste of it, Chris, just wait until it's from a complete stranger that could give two shits about your feelings or if they're harassing a _baby."_

You met his eyes again with the strength he fell in love with in yours, but also a quiet hurting you keep buried in them. He wasn't going to let you hurt alone anymore. He cupped your cheeks and kissed you deeply again. This time he pulled away only when you both needed air. You laughed.

“In that case, put on your war paint, Evans."

Chris nuzzled your nose and put an arm around you, walking you both towards the door.

“I have all the armor I need right here."

He knocked and held you tighter. His mom answered with a small smile.

“Hey, Ma, this is (Y/N). _My girlfriend_."

“Hello, dear," she said, holding out her hand, “It's lovely to finally meet you."

“Likewise, ma'am."

* * *

 

“Chris do you _really_ love that girl?"

From the kitchen pass through, he looked over at you on the living room couch, talking animatedly with his siblings. and playing with his nieces and nephews. His heart swelled, imaging a ring on your hand, bouncing a child fathered by him on your knee.

“More than anything, Ma. She's it for me."

“Then stop lying to her."

Chris' eyes widened and he looked over at his mother. She had her arms folded and wore a disapproving frown. Of course, she knew.

“(Y/N) hasn't asked once about your acting career only about what drew us to her school and about some theater degree you're not getting," she scolded.

Chris broke eye contact. His mom glared at him like he didn't already feel bad enough about lying to you for this long. He hasn't even thought about what he would say in five months when summer ends and you start your last year while he's supposed to be starting his first. Now the that it's looming over him, he started panicking a bit.

“I don't wanna lose her, Ma," he whispered, “I don't know what I'd do..."

He held back tears and a bit of nausea at the thought of never seeing you again in more ways than one because of something stupid he did to ruin everything. He felt a gentle hand on his as his mom leaned next to him on the counter.

“You will if she finds out the truth from anyone but you. She's...she's not like the others, son. A mother knows."

Chris nodded and smiled with pride at you. You caught him staring at you and stuck your tongue out at him before smiling back. His sisters and brother saw the exchange and started making fun. His dad continued to read the paper like he wasn't paying attention, but the corners of his mouth perked up when he saw how happy you made his eldest son.

“Now show me the ring you're getting her."

Chris blushed and turned his attention on his mother again. How does she do that?

“A mother knows, Chris."

“Well," Chris began, “It's not an engagement one yet..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	11. The Desecrating His Childhood Bedroom Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would never happen irl because parents have good reason for having even their adult kids sleep separate from their significant others, but I'll let the reader have her fun.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on (Y/N)! Live a little!"

“Chris, this is your _parents_ house!" you hissed.

“I will put you over my shoulder, sugar."

You folded your arms and refused to move so your boyfriend threw you over his shoulder and carried you into his room from the guest one down hall the moment he felt his parents were asleep and got you into his bed. Almost immediately, he took off his shirt, started trailing his lips from your neck to your collarbone, and slowly slid his hand up your leg; all the while, he made his hot little grunts, that showed his efforts to control himself. You sighed, wanting to give into him, but someone needed to be rational.

“Chris!" you snapped, “They could hear us!"

“Everyone's asleep and this is _my_ room, sugar," he smirked, tapping on your inner thigh with his fingers, “Don't pretend you never wanted to mess up _your_ childhood bed."

“I never had my own anything, Chris!" you informed him, “I shared a bedroom with my sister. The bed included!"

“Well, we can still mess _mine_ up..."

Chris nudged your underwear out of the way and slid a finger through your lower lips up to your clit. You felt a small bit of pleasure, but it quickly faded. Just like always.

“Chris, I told you it takes me forever to get off like that," you said in embarrassment, “Like awkwardly long."

Chris made a noise of acknowledgement and continued rubbing on you. Even though, he was building you up faster than anyone besides yourself thus far, you were still nervous. Chris took your shirt too, and started playing with your breasts.

“Just relax, sugar, we have time..." he soothed.

“Yeah, so did the other guys..." you mumbled.

“(Y/N), anyone who doesn't have the patience to take care of you isn't worth it, sugar."

He kissed you softly and you relaxed into him, letting him dispell your worries. You felt him push a finger inside you. That was a...weird feeling. Chris felt you stiffen and looked down at you in concern.

“You okay, sugar? Did I hurt you?"

“No, no it's just...weird."

“Do you want me to stop?"

“No..."

“Sugar, if you don't-."

“I do, Chris, I really do, just let me get used to it..."

“Okay..."

He eased his finger the rest of the way, while still rubbing circles into your clit. After a couple of minutes, you started enjoying the weird full feeling. 

“Oh...oh, Chris, more, please more," you begged.

His face and eyes held nothing but lust filled self-satisfaction. 

“As you wish, sugar."

He sat you on his lap and put your back flush with his chest. Then he eased his middle finger into your wanting womanhood and stretched you further, telling you how good you were doing to distract you from the slight discomfort.

He curled his fingers deep inside you, hitting a sensitive spot you didn't know you had. You moaned loudly and, Chris, put his hand over your mouth. You heard a door open across the hall and made apologetic eyes. Chris smirked, starting moving the hand pleasuring you faster, and put his lips up to your ear.

“Never apologize, baby girl. Daddy likes knowing how good he makes you feel...besides I need to know when my little skank is about to come..."

You closed your eyes and started riding against his hand. You don't think you'd ever get used to his filthy mouth. You felt his smirk widen.

“I can't wait to be inside you, baby girl. I'm gonna take of you, sugar. I'm gonna take such _good_ care of you, (Y/N)... _fuck_..."

He laid you down on your back and started dry humping against you while kissing you deeply. 

“I can't wait to see you riding my dick, that pretty little ass all up in my face...or screaming underneath me begging for more of my cock...tie you up and take my time with you...oh...oh  _shit_..."

You filed reverse cowgirl away for later and bondage on the list of things to be heavily discussed and let out a stream of muffled curses as your end approached. If he could do this to you with his bottom half still fully clothed you could only imagine...

“Oh, Chris, Chris, _Chris-!"_ youcried out, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Fuck, (Y/N)!" he growled. 

You felt a spot of sticky wetness grow on your stomach. Chris sighed in contentment and buried his face in your hair.

“That was amazing, sugar."

“Chris, I didn't do anything."

He scoffed and sat up to settle you on top of him. You pouted. It was true! He made you come in a way you never did before and you just kinda sat there.

“Sugar, you are the sexiest woman I've ever had," he promised, “Just your existence is plenty-."

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. Chris' eyes widened. Busted.

“Y-yeah?" he asked.

“You better clean up whatever mess you two make in there!"

Chris groaned and hit his head on the headboard. You ran a hand through his hair with a smirk. Seeing him revert twenty years around his mother was hilarious.

“Christopher Robert-!"

“Ma! _Please!"_  

“I'm just letting you know, son! That time of my life is over!" Mrs. Evans said, “Goodnight, (Y/N)!"

“Good night, Mrs. Evans!" you exclaimed.

You held in your laughter until you heard his parents' door open and close. Then it all broke loose. Chris frowned deeper which made you laugh harder.

“It's not funny!" he pouted.

“It's a little funny, Chris," you giggled.

The corners of his mouth perked up a bit and he almost started laughing too, when he turned out the light and rolled over.

“That's it I'm going to bed," Chris said, “I don't have to suffer this abuse."

You stopped laughing and leaned over him. You still had unfinished business.

“Chr _is,_ I wanna make you feel good."

“I'm fine, thanks."

You huffed and sat a hand on his hip. He shifted and you knew he had no intention of going to sleep. You smirked, moved your hand down to his half hard length, and pulled out the big guns.

“But, Dad _dy,_ " you whined, “ _Daddy_ , your baby girl wants make you come..."

Chris moaned softly and moved your hand against him, but still didn't turn around. You slipped your hand under the waistband of his sweatpants, pulled him out, and started rubbing his dripping head with your thumb.

 _“Daddy,_ pleeeease?"

Chris cursed loudly and turned over on his back. His eyes were dark and lost in pleasure, watching your hand jerk him off. You smiled in a way that you hoped resembled seduction and bent down to lick precome off his tip before sucking him down all the way. Your boyfriend cried out a little too loudly again and there was a pound on the wall.

“SHUT UP! WE GET IT!" Scott shouted, “YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay help me out here. There's two ways next chapter can go: Chris getting a call saying he's been chosen to play Captain America and Chris having to deal with what's it's really like dating outside your race via the lovely residents of his neighborhood. Either way these things are happening, I just don't know what order to put them in.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	12. The Assault Due To Racist A-Holes Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical assault warning. Not the type you're thinking of though. Just fists.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris jerked awake to the sound of a fight outside. At first, he thought it was just the Smiths from across the street having one of their weekly blow ups and moved to cuddle you. But you weren't there. 

“My boyfriend lives here, really!"

At the sound of shattering glass and, Chris, slowly got out the bed. The only car in the out in the open was yours.

“You shut your mouth! The Evans are respectable people! Now what were you stealing?!"

 _“Nothing!_ I didn't-!"

Chris raced to the window at the uncomfortable sound of skin hitting the tar of his driveway and saw you laying on the ground with two boys standing over you.

“ _(Y_ _/N)_!" Chris exclaimed.

He ran down the stairs, out the door, and pushed the two boys away from you. Then he bent down to check on you.

“DON'T TOUCH ME!" you screamed.

You lashed out, trying to defend yourself and he held your arms still. He'd never seen you look so terrified.

“Baby-baby, it's _me!"_ Chris shouted.

“C-Chris?"

“Yes, yes it's me, sugar!"

You burst into tears and held onto him for dear life. He picked you up and whispered words of comfort into your ear. 

“Mr. Evans! What's going on? Do you actually know her?!"

Chris frowned at your attackers only to recognize them the teenage kids of one of his childhood friends. He put you down, took your hand, and walked up to them.

“Adam, David," Chris said with more calm than he felt, “What are you two doing here?"

“We were walking home from Kyle's house when we saw _her_  drive up into your drive, sir!" Adam said.

“She tried to get into your house, but couldn't so we just wanted to let her know we don't tolerate burglary around here!" David finished.

The twins glared at you with nothing but hate and you held their gaze with same expression. Chris' heart broke seeing the usual light your eyes be put out and rounded on the kids.

“Where were you when we got broken into last year? I saw you walking by then too!"

“Err-," they said.

“ADAM DANIEL AND DAVID ALEXANDER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT, IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING!"

The boys flinched at the sound of their father shouting. Chris saw his friend drive up in his patrol car, get out, and grab his children by their collars. Craig looked up at him in apology.

“Are these two bothering your folks again, Chris?" he asked.

“Yeah! They just assaulted my girlfriend!" Chris exclaimed.

“What?!" Craig roared, “You two are in a fuck load of trouble! Now apologize...to..."

Craig looked down at you in surprise. You stiffened at Chris' side, analyzing the police officer in suspicion. After a minute, Craig's face hardened and he pushed his boys towards his car without a word. Chris couldn't believe it. Craig was the most textbook cop he knew! As soon as he heard about something as simple as _loitering_ he had his handcuffs out!

“HEY! My girl is _hurt_  because of _your_ fucking kids and you won't even make them _apologize_ for it?!" Chris snapped.

Craig came back over to him and glanced over at you with disgust before meeting Chris' eyes with pity in his.

“I dunno what happened to you and your brother. Scott became a fruit and now you're a negro lover! All I know is my boys won't be a part of it, Evans. Don't come around my place anymore."

Chris wanted to punch him, but you held him back too tightly.

“It ain't worth it, Chris! Just let him go!" you begged.

“But-!"

“Chris, please? If you hit him he'll find a way to make it _my_ fault!" you cried, “Baby, please?"

Chris calmed down a bit at your pleads and, Craig, drove away. You looked back at your car. Your driver's side window was busted in. You buried your face in your hands.

“My parents are gonna kill me..." you whispered.

Chris put his arms around you, letting you sob into his chest.

“Baby, I'll get it fixed I promise, but that's not important right now. What were you doing out this late?" he asked.

“I-I couldn't sleep so I was on my phone. It died and I realized that I forgot my charger. You all have iPhones so I decided to go out and get a charger from the 24 hour store I saw on the way in."

You looked up at him with a swelling eye and busted lip. Chris kissed them both while you finished your story.

“I guess someone locked the door while I was out because I couldn't get in so I was about to call you, but I accidentally left my phone in the car so I went back for it and those fuckin'  _crackers_ jumped me!"

You pushed off of him in rage and started pacing around.

“I let myself get beat up by fuckin'  _kids,_ Chris!" you exclaimed.

“Baby, you didn't 'let' anything happen. There was two of them and it's dark," he reasoned, “They had no business being out, let alone attacking an innocent woman!"

You stopped walking around and glared at him with an anger he never thought possible from you.

“You just don't get it!" you snapped, “Now everyone's gonna come after me! Now everyone's gonna think I'm a thief that attacked his kids first because that's how that 'police officer' is gonna spin it!"

Chris tried to come near you to calm you down, but you were having none of it.

“That ain't your mama's concern for your wellbeing, Chris! That was real, raw _hate! That_ can't be reasoned with! _They_ don't care if I'm actually a good person! 

To people like them, I ain't ever a victim! I'm another uppity _nigger_ that needs to learn her place!"

You took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

“And now I've made your family a target," you whispered, “I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

You turned your back, opened your car door, swept the glass out of your driver's seat, and got in to drive off. Chris felt a part of his heart go with you. 

The following silence rang in his ears. He wanted to scream at the sky, punch something, hold you close...but he couldn't do anything of those things, because it wouldn't change the past half hour.

“Go after her, son."

Chris turned around to see his parents and siblings standing at the garage door. Scott threw his shoes, Shanna his hoodie, and Carly his keys. His parents smiled at him. Chris nodded.

* * *

  

Thankfully, it didn't take him long to find you, just half an hour redoing the day you two spent here in his favorite park. Everyone stared at you two the entire time, but he didn't care because he had you on his arm.

You sat on a bench, staring out at the pond with your one good eye. He sat down next to you and took your hand with a few inches of space between you two.

You two sat in silence for a bit. Chris slowly got you closer to him until he could wrap his arm around you. Eventually, you reached into your coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of your painkillers. Chris swallowed hard.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?" he whispered.

You shook your head and shook the container. He never thought he'd be so relieved to hear the sound of a full bottle of pills. You sighed.

“I'm so tired, Chris. I know my problems are so much smaller than most people's, but for some reason I can't-maybe I am weak minded..."

Chris kissed the top of your head. He wanted to tell you how wrong you are, but everything he thought of sounded empty and insincere even to his ears. So he just let you vent.

“I don't keep this bottle on me for just in case. I keep it so whenever I get balls to actually do what's best for everyone, I can."

You smiled weakly down at the bottle in your hand. 

“But for the last month, every time I get the nerve to do it, all I can see your stupid face when I told you that you don't want me as a tour guide."

Chris blushed at the memory. He hadn't meant to get that creepily sad to your face when he met you, but he just couldn't take hearing you being so hard on yourself.

“No one deserves to be that sad with life sugar," he said, “Especially not someone as sweet as you."

“Well, unfortunately, Chris, life sucks and then you die. But...I'll keep going as long as I can. For you, my love."

Chris didn't know what to do or say that could convey how much you mean to him, how much you mean to so many people, but he had to say something.

“I'm always here for you, sugar."

You rose your head up to give him a small, grateful smile and he returned it. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was progress, you were _trying_ to find something to live for. If he was the rope you were hanging on to for right now, so be it.

He sat his forehead on yours and cupped your cheek, brushing over your lips with his. You met him the rest of the way.

You two were still on the bench long after runners started coming by.

* * *

 

“We'll be gone by evening," Chris promised, “Once she actually rests for a bit."

When you two got back to his house after a hospital visit to get your black eye looked at (the attendees glared at him the entire time because you wouldn't tell them who punched you, so that was a fun time), Chris, put you to bed, despite your protests. After you finally fell asleep, he went downstairs to tell his family that you and him would be on the way back to IUP by nightfall to ward off anymore trouble. Everyone protested simultaneously.

“What are you talking about? You just got here!" his dad asked.

“I haven't see you in six months! You're not going anywhere!" his mom exclaimed.

“We're not letting, _Craig,_ run you out of town, bro. He's a dick!" Scott shouted.

“And nobody in this house cares about what race, (Y/N), is...anymore that is. She's a sweetheart," Shanna said.

“If she's with you, Chris, she's family," Carly smiled.

Chris sat down slowly on the recliner utterly speechless. He never thought that this would ever be a conversation he'd have with his family, but he'd never felt more grateful to have them in his life.

“I love you guys," he laughed with tears in his eyes.

“Don't get all sappy," Scott said with a roll of his glassy eyes, “It's unbecoming of Captain America."

“I don't have the role yet, bro."

“Yeah, o-."

Suddenly, Chris' phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	13. The Injury Misunderstanding Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the reader's whiney...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“'You're just like your daddy! Maybe you haven't done all the crazy things he has, but you're just as arrogant and rude!'"_

_“'Stop feeling so damn entitled to everything! That's what's wrong with your generation, you just want to whine and cry all the time! Grow up!'"_

_“'I didn't have to let you come home! I could've just let you figure it out yourself!'"_

_“No one decent wants someone who's so indecisive! You're gonna end up in some abusive relationship or alone!'"_

_“Oh, you're an asshole? You think admitting that makes up for everything you've done? Fuck you, (Y/N).'"_

“I KNOW!" you shouted, “I FUCKING KNOW SHUT UP!"

You sat up and put your head in your hands. Stress always added on to your self-loathing. Your stepfather wasn't an evil or even bad person, he just didn't know how much his criticism got to you. And it's not like you could tell him that without him getting on your case even more.

You sighed and got up to take some more painkillers as the throbbing on the right side of your face returned at full force when your phone rang.

“Hi, sweetheart, how are you?"

“Hey, Mommy," you smiled, “I'm fine and Chris' family is nice."

You sat down on the edge of the bed and talked to your mom some. Of course, she wasn't exactly over the moon about you dating someone so much older than you, especially since you were still in school, but after a picture and hearing how happy he makes you, she came around. Sort of.

“So are you coming home at all this week or do I have to wait 'til summer to meet him?" your mom asked.

Blood rushed all the way to your feet thinking about your damaged car, blackened eye, and cut lip.

“I'll have to wait 'til summer, Mom. We-."

“Baby, what are you doing up?! You heard the doctor! You need to rest!" 

You looked up at the door to find your boyfriend frowning deeply at you before he realized you were on the phone. He opened his mouth to apologize and you made a shushing noise. Unfortunately, the damage was already done.

“Doctor?!" your mom shouted, “(Y/N), you have five seconds to tell me what he's talking about!"

“N-nothing, Mom-."

“(Y/F/N), I'm not playing with you!"

You sighed and bowed your head while Chris' side of the bed sunk. You looked over at him with fear in your eyes. He put his hand on your free one. Having his support gave you lessened your nerves.

“I just got into a little accident, Mom, I'm fine."

“Send me a picture."

Your heart stopped and your hand tightened around Chris' as you put your phone on speaker.

“Mommy-."

“Send me a picture, (Y/N)," she said with false calm.

You did as you were told and the other line went silent for a tense two full minutes before your mother spoke again.

“Put, Chris, on the phone."

“What? Why?"

“(Y/N)," she growled, “Put. Him. On."

You nodded at the phone to and your boyfriend raised an eyebrow, just as confused as you were.

“H-hel-?"

“GOD HELP YOU IF YOU _EVER_ TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!"

Both you and Chris' eyes widened as you realized the conclusion your mother jumped to. You quickly jumped into damage control mode, but Chris' mouth moved faster.

“Wait, ma'am, you don't understand-."

“YOU BE QUIET! (Y/N)!"

“Y-yes, Mom?"

“I wanna hear you get into your car and go back to school, without _him,_ NOW!"

“I can't!" you blurted out, “I messed up my car!"

“WHAT?!"

You worked double overtime to come up with a believable lie to get the blame off Chris' but not tell her what really happened, lest she flies into a bigger rage and involves your stepdad. The last thing you needed was a huge, angry Black man showing up here.

“I've been trying to tell you," you said, “I got into a little car accident on the way up. Just got out of the hospital a couple hours ago."

“Well, what happened? How's your car?!"

“Er-."

“I accidentally gave her bad directions and she got hit the driver side, ma'am," Chris supplied, “The window got busted in, but that's it and I promise I'll pay for it."

The line went silent again and you could hear your mom talking with your stepfather.

“You can stay, but I better get a call and picture every day until you bring him home!" she shouted.

“Understood," you nodded.

“And, Chris, is it?" your stepdad said.

You immediately stiffened to attention. Chris noticed your change in mood and glared down at your phone.

“Yes. Sir?" Chris said stiffly.

“Don't play with me."

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. That could've gone much worse. You actually almost laughed hearing your boyfriend calling your stepfather 'sir' when, Chris, was only nine years younger than him.

“Bye, sweetheart!"

Your mom hung up and you buried your face in your hands again. Why you?

_“Because you're the family embarrassment remember? Just like your daddy."_

You groaned and felt a few tears leaked out. A strong warmth surrounded you, setting you in his lap.

“Sugar, it's okay," Chris soothed, “At least they believe that I'm not..."

He couldn't even say it. You smiled sadly at him and raised your head up to peck his lips. Everything was so black and white to him.

“No they don't," you sighed, “They haven't believed anything I say in a good two years."

“What did you do so wrong?" he asked.

“All the usual teenager stuff. Hid my bad grades, not take responsibility for myself, harass my younger siblings, talk back, getting fired last year," you sighed, “I understand why they're so mad. I don't really tell them how I feel 'til I have to."

You snuggled into him and he kissed the top of your head.

“I never realized how much we never talked, like really _talked_ when I was growing up. That kinda carried over. I barely call now and I think that hurts them because they feel that I think I'm too good for them.

I feel bad but, after fifteen years of having to hide my mistakes unless I wanted a beating, being told no one cares what my opinions and interests are, being made fun of at home just as much and sometimes worse than at school doesn't make me too keen to be open now."

You felt yourself drifting off to, Chris, slightly rocking you and immediately felt terrible. You two were here to spend time with his family and here you were making things about yourself as usual. 

“Chris, go be with your family," you muttered sleeply, “You can be with me anytime. You haven't seen them in almost a year."

“They've had nearly thirty-five years of me, they'll live another couple of hours."

You shrugged. He couldn't say you didn't make the offer. You made him lay down so you could use him as a pillow. Chris laughed and hugged you closer. You relaxed feeling entirely safe in his arms, but your eyes remained open and lazily blinking, just on the edge of the elusive rest you needed.

“Sugar, please sleep," Chris whispered.

“Eventually, my love, eventually," you mumbled, closing your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	14. The Having to Confront Your Attackers Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So did you tell her?"

“Tell who what?"

Scott put down the beer he held up to his lips to turn and glare at his older brother. Chris kept his gaze firmly fixed on one of their nephews playing with his mother in the corner. 

Of course, he knew what, Scott, was talking about since he got the call yesterday.

\-----

His phone buzzed and he reached into his pocket. It was his agent. Chris looked up at his family in nervous excitement and answered.

“H-hello?"

“Hello, Captain!"

Chris felt all his blood rush to his feet.

“I-I got it?" he gasped.

“You got it! They want you to come next week to discuss the details of your contract. If all goes well, filming'll start this summer!"

“Thank you! Oh my god!"

“Just be there, Chris!" he laughed.

The other end disconnected and, Chris, laid down his phone. His family look at him in anticipation. Chris smiled wide and nodded once. The living room blew up.

\-----

“Chris, man come on!" Scott shouted, “This is getting ridiculous! She's dating fu-sorry Car _-fudging_ Captain America! How would that make her break up with you?!"

“I don't expect her to! I expect the media to do that just fine! You remember the last girl I got this serious about!"

Chris got up to go get another beer from his mini fridge their parents still keep in the basement. This time, Carly, spoke up.

“Chris, I also recall that she was still seeing her ex behind your back. The paparazzi stalking her was just the icing on the cake."

Chris made a small, noncommittal grunt and popped open his drink. He hasn't told his family about your anxiety. That was your own business to bring up. But he knew what it was like living with it and being constantly in the public eye. He didn't want to subject you to that. At least not until he could tell you how he really felt about you.

“Look, I'm gonna tell her okay?" he sighed, “Just let me do it in my own way."

“Go on," Scott said.

Chris pulled out his phone to show his brother and sister the ring he hoped would arrive this week. Carly smiled and, Scott, chuckled.

“A _promise_ ring?"

“She's still in school," Chris blushed, “But I want to see a ring on her..."

“Wow. You are s-."

“Chris! CHRIS!"

He jumped and ran upstairs at the sound of you looking for him. He found you shaking and panicking in the kitchen. He got your attention and you took his hands.

“T-they took my wallet, Chris! I-I can't-! I keep my social security card in it-!" you stuttered.

 “(Y/N)! Baby,  _calm down_ ," Chris ordered.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes.  

“Andrew, Adam whatever and his brother took my wallet," you said calmly, “I thought I felt one of them go in my pocket after they punched me, but I-fuck I'm sorry."

You took a deep breath again, fighting back tears and Chris' vision went red around the edges. Those meatheads had the nerve to rob you too? That was probably the whole reason they came after you! That story about stopping you from breaking in was bullshit from the start. Chris turned around to his brother and sister.

“Watch her. I have to go out for a minute," he said.

“What?!" you exclaimed, “First of all I'm twenty-one, not two years old, Christopher Robert, I don't need to be 'watched'! Second, I'm coming with you!"

Chris faced you again. Your eyes burned with hate fire. He frowned, not liking the idea of you coming into contact with Craig and his family again. 

“Sugar,-."

“Chris this is my fight. You don't have to protect me from everything! I can take care of myself!"

“I know I don't 'have' to, (Y/N)! I _want_ to! That's what happens when you're in a relationship, you want to do right by each other!"

“You can 'do right by me' by supporting me, not smothering me, Chris!"

“Oh is that all I am to you?! A smother?!"

“No, Chris! You know that's not what I meant-fuck..."

You broke eye contact to wipe your eyes. Chris backed down and put a hand on the back of your head, rubbing in small circles. 

“Sugar, I just don't want to see you get hurt again," he admitted, “It scared me seeing you on the ground like that because I didn't-I wasn't-I should've felt you get out of bed, I should've gone with you to the store, I should've been there when they-!"

Chris started crying tears of the guilt he tried to hide from you. He was your boyfriend and wanted to be maybe some day your husband! He's supposed to be your knight in shining armor and he didn't hear a damn thing until you were already hurt. 

What if next time it wasn't just two stupid teenagers? What if was someone who was actually a threat? Someone with a gun or knife and-!

“Chris...Chris please don't cry," you said quietly, “It's not your fault, my love..."

He felt you cup his cheeks and wipe them. Chris sighed. He knew you weren't hurt only physically. Your pride meant the world to you.

“Okay. Okay, we'll go together," he consented, “But please stay behind me okay? The part of the neighborhood he lives in is really dangerous for you."

“Okay, okay I will."

Chris nodded and leaned over to brush his lips on yours. You met him the rest of the way. He smiled. If it were up to him, he'd kiss you every minute of the day.

“Out of my kitchen with all that! Now!" his mom ordered, walking by.

You pulled away and he set his forehead on yours with a sigh, not looking forward to the next of today's adventures. 

“Christopher Robert!"

“I'm leaving, Ma! I'm leaving!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	15. The All This For This?! Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don't leave my line of sight. Don't even let go of my hand, sugar."

You gripped Chris' hand tighter as you two got into Craig's neighborhood and walked closer to him. Some people stared from their front yards or windows. A couple of mothers pushed their kids inside their enormous, expensive houses as you went pass. You looked at your boyfriend's face. 

Chris' expression tried to be neutral, but his eyes were troubled and filled with pity. You wondered for whom. After a few minutes more, you two arrived at  the police Sergeant's door and, Chris, rang the doorbell. Craig answered and his eyebrows shot up before forming a deep V.

“I thought I told you not to come here anymore, Evans," he said.

“Your sons have something of my girlfriend's," Chris explained.

Craig looked down at you for a brief moment. You glared back, tired of his foolishness. Craig rolled his eyes and moved to shut the door. Your nerves tripled as, Chris, put a hand on Craig's door, keeping him from closing it. The door opened again and Craig's face started to go a dangerous shade of red.

“Look, just give her her wallet back and I'll never darken your doorstep again!" Chris exclaimed.

“You accusin' _my_ boys of _stealing?"_ he laughed, “On who's word? _Hers?"_

“She's not a liar, Craig! Just because you don't want to get to know her doesn't mean no one else does!"

Craig started laughing harder, leaning against his doorway. You held on tightly to your boyfriend as you felt his temper rise.

“I really feel sorry for you, Chris, no really I do.

She's got you so brainwashed you can't even see reason. Don't you think I would've noticed if one of my _sons_ had a _woman's_ wallet?"

Craig stopped laughing and stood tall and seemingly hulking despite his lanky build. He glared with distaste at you.

“I'm gonna give you some friendly advice. Dump her before she and her people takes every penny you got. She could honestly care less about you, Chris. You're just a walking credit card."

Chris made to lunge at the officer, but luckily your footing held and stilled your boyfriend. Unfortunately, Craig, either didn't notice the rage in Chris' expression or didn't care because he kept talking.

“Sorry, I forgot that's the only way you know how to keep a woman interested. Settling for a _coon_ ain't the answer th-."

Before anyone could blink, Chris, broke out of your hold and punched, Craig, square in the face. The sergeant looked shocked for a minute before pouncing on your boyfriend. An all out brawl broke out. 

“Chris! Chris stop it!" you shouted.

“Craig, Craig what's-HEY!"

A blonde haired, blue eyed middle aged woman came around the corner and pulled out a shotgun. You immediately put your hands up. All fighting stopped. Craig went to the woman's side and, Chris, scrambled to stand in front of you. Peeking around him, you saw the woman pointing the barrel straight at Chris' chest. Craig looked ready to stop her if she tries to shoot, but nothing more.

“Ma-ma'am all we want-," Chris began.

“I don't give a rat's ass what you want. Get out of my house," she growled, gesturing toward the door with her weapon.

“Okay, okay, we're leaving, right, sugar?"

You nodded, still staring at the weapon in her hands. Chris started backing away, not breaking eye contact with Craig's wife once, when you felt a sharp pain in your back.

“I got her, Ma!" a young man's voice exclaimed.

The whole world seemed to stop as you fell to your knees and then forward, in too much pain to process anything but the word “ow". 

All you heard before shock set in was a bunch of screaming, yelling, and someone begging you to stay awake. 

* * *

 

You woke up in an unfamiliar and bright room. You bolted up, thinking Craig's batshit crazy family kidnapped you, when a sharp pain in your side put you back down.

“Careful, Ms. (Y/L/N), you may reopen your stitches."

You looked over on your left to find a white haired near retirement age man in blue scrubs, smiling politely at you. The Evans family sans, Chris, stood around you with relief written all over their faces.

“What happened? Where's Chris?" you asked.

“You were shot, miss. Clean through thank goodness," the nurse answered, “All you needed was a sew up and a good rest."

You sighed and looked at your boyfriend's family again.

“But what about, Chris," you repeated, “Why isn't he here?"

“Craig arrested him," Scott mumbled.

“What?!"

“He actually didn't want to! Apparently, his wife came up with some batshit-sorry, Ma-crazy plan to get _you_ into trouble," Shanna said.

“Craig planned on putting the twins into a scared straight program for a while. Them attacking you was the last straw," Carly continued, “Mommy dearest didn't like that you made, Craig, want to actually punish her little angels."

“So when she saw that they mugged you too, she put them up to making it look like you were the mad Black woman with a gun when you came to get your wallet back," Scott said with an eye roll.

“But she didn't plan on, Craig, answering the door before she could," Shanna said.

“Or, David, shooting you. Don't even know where he got the gun!" Carly exclaimed.

“Craig told, Chris, to leave before the 911 response team came, but he was too focused on you. The police came with your ambulance, (Y/N), and Chris' dumbass-sorry, Ma-did _assult_ a _cop_ so, Craig, said that he rather he bring, Chris, in for booking than anyone else," Scott finished.

“I want to see him," you said immediately, not even processing anything past “Chris" and “arrested". 

“Miss I don't think-," the nurse began.

“I WANT to see him."

* * *

 

“Chris? Chris!"

“(Y/N)?!"

You ran to the holding cell and, Chris, ran to the bars. His eyes were red and puffy and cuts and bruises covered the visible parts of him. But his entire being seemed to brighten seeing you conscious and okay.

“Baby, baby I'm sorry," he apologized, “I tried to come with you, but, Craig, arrested me andmmmm...."

You leaned in as far as the bars would let you and silenced your boyfriend. He relaxed when your lips met his and returned your kiss as best he could. The people he shared the holding cell with awwed you two. You almost laughed. You never thought that a visit to _Chris'_ house would result in all this craziness. You broke apart and he gave you one of the dopey grins you fell for.

“Chris, I'm okay. Just calm down," you smiled.

“Okay, sugar," Chris nodded.

“Alright, Evans, you're free to go."

You looked over and saw, Craig, coming across the room with a set of keys. When he got to you, he unlocked the cell without so much as a glance at you, but shook his head at, Chris, who wrapped you up in his arms as soon as he could. You laughed and told him he needs a shower while snuggling into him. Chris looked over at Craig. You could feel both men's embarrassment.

“Thank you-," Chris began.

“Just don't come over again," the sergeant dismissed, “Here's your wallet by the way. If anything's missing...I'll find it."

Craig gave, Chris, your Iron Man wallet who put it in your coat pocket. Craig walked away and you looked up at your boyfriend. He smiled down in relief at you, brushing your hair out of your eyes. 

“Chris, I want to go home," you said carefully, “I love your family, I really do, but I've had enough of Sudbury for a while."

He frowned slightly for a minute and you almost took it back, when he smiled and planted a kiss on your forehead.

“Okay, baby, we'll hit the road tomorrow."

You sighed and shook your head at his misunderstanding of your words.

“Chris, _I_ want to go home," you clarified, “ _You_  can stay and visit your family like you wanted to a month ago."

Chris rolled his eyes and pecked your lips.

“ _We'll_ go home tomorrow, sugar," he said firmly, “It's no problem, sugar. You're my girl, meaning _you_ are my top priority now, baby."

His words held no room for argument and you knew you'd be blushing if you could. Chris leaned down to brush his lips over yours. You threw your arms around his neck, meeting him the rest of the way. He groaned a bit and put a hand on the back of your head to push you closer and deepen your embrace.

“Why don't you kiss me like that anymore?" you vaguely heard Chris' mom ask.

“Give it twenty years, Lisa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	16. The Agent Calls In the Middle of Almost Making Love Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I offended you last chapter...I didn't mean the reader to come off as overly victimized, nor to insult the area the real Evans family lives in.  
> I'm not going to rewrite it because plot but I hope it didn't completely ruin everything for you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I cannot believe this break was real."

“You're telling me."

Chris dropped all the bags in front of your closet and closed your bedroom door. You flopped down on your bed and stretched before sitting up to take your pants and bra off, a sure sign you were about to go to sleep. Chris didn't want to sleep though...

You made a moaning snort sound when you stretched again and then yawned widely. Chris laughed a bit at how adorably unattractive you were at the moment. You blinked sleepily at him.

“I'm gonna take a nap," you informed him while rubbing your eyes, “Care to join me?"

“Yes, please," he said.

You smiled and then rolled over to make some room for him. He laid down and before either of you could take a breath, two sets of hands and Chris' mouth were everywhere.

“I'm-sorry-for-everything-sugar," he apologized between kisses along your collarbone.

“Oh, Chris, you didn't do anything wrong! And besides, though I could've done without the actual fistfight..."

You held his hips still and ground against him. He cursed quietly and buried his face in your neck, bitting and kissing on your skin. Your hands travelled down to the button on his jeans and unbuckled him so you could slide your hand under his boxer's waistband.

“It's really _hot_ when you get all self-righteous like that," you whispered, while taking him out so you could rub his head with your thumb, “Kinda makes me want you to have your way with me, _sir_..."

You started jerking him, but he held your arm still so he could thrust into your hand. He was trying to work off some of his pent up frustrations so he wouldn't ruin his plans for tomorrow night. But you always made it so hard, so _damn_ hard to control himself.

“Shit, baby girl," he growled, “I'm so worked up right now...Don't start something I can't finish!"

You took your hand away, leaving him thrusting into air for a second before you wrapped your legs around his waist. Your underwear was soaking wet and, Chris, groaned, putting an arm around you so he could lift you closer. 

“What's stopping you?" you asked, “I told you, my love, I _want_ you. I _need_ you so _bad,_  Chris."

“Fuck!" he shouted, “Say that again, sugar..."

You did as he asked, making your voice extra whiny, and he seriously considered your request. He could give you the ring afterwards and this way he could show off his possible future wife even sooner.

Both your shirts disappeared and, Chris, started pushing a couple of his fingers inside you to get you as ready for him as possible. Not that you needed it because you were so slicked up. He hoped his cock would go in just as easily so he find out how many more ways he could make you scream his name...

Your nails dug into his back and you gave into his daddy kink a bit. He curled his fingers so he could hit the spot that drives you crazy.

“Chris, please, _please_ can we have sex now?" you asked.

“No."

“Aww...okay..."

You pouted, but didn't push him any further about it, instead opting to kiss him and start riding his hand like usual. Chris smiled. You were so sweet. He removed his hand even though you were at your limit, kicked his jeans off, and started slowing things down a bit. You frowned at him in frustrated confusion as he got up to get a condom out his suitcase.

“Chris, what-?" you began.

“We're gonna make love, sugar."

Your eyebrows shot up at what you thought was his change of heart before you rolled your eyes. Chris came back to lay at your side again. He the nervous excitement creeping into your expression.

“You meatball...sex, making love, it's the same thing isn't immm..."

Chris captured your lips in a slow kiss, building up to a more passionate one. It's times like this he's reminded of how young you are. He wanted to keep your thought process that way and make sure  _love_ was all you knew about sex.

“Oh, oh Chris...Chris...your phone's buzzing."

“Ignore it."

You smiled and put a finger on his lips. Chris frowned.

“I'm trying but that's the third time in the last minute. Answer it, my love, I'm not going anywhere."

Chris sighed and sat up to dig into his jeans pocket. Then he laid back down and stroked your cheek while answering. You kissed his palm.

“Would you mind telling me how you got arrested?!"

Chris bolted up and out of your room, closing your door behind him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as his agent kept yelling about Chris' arrest and why he had to hear about it through the grapevine.

“Hey, listen, the charges got dropped!" Chris finally snapped, “The officer and I are fine!"

“You better come explain that to Marvel! They're reconsidering you now!"

“Fuck me...You'll have to give me some time, I'm in Pennsylvania right now!"

“I know I'm at the apartment complex you paid rent on at the beginning of the month! Which we also need to discuss!"

“Okay, okay I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Chris hung up his phone with a deep sigh and hit his head on the wall. He didn't want to leave you, especially, since he has to do it without explanation, but he needed this role as much as he wanted it to afford the engagement ring  he wanted for you when you graduate in a few months and the wedding, hopefully, soon after.

He walked into your bedroom. You were laying just the way he left you and he'd never been so tempted to give everything up and stay with you. Instead, he bent down to put his jeans so he could rush to the apartment he got three weeks ago. You sat up with a raised eyebrow and, Chris, sighed.

“I gotta go," he mumbled, “Emergency."

Your confusion turned into concern and, Chris, felt even worse. He buttoned his shirt back and handed you yours, trying to ward off the awkward. Ten minutes ago, he was about to make love to you and suddenly he gets a call and has to leave? That screamed shady.

You took your shirt, hurt flashing through your eyes. Chris frowned and lifted your chin. It took every bit of his strength to not give into your big sad eyes.

“I'll tell you when I get back, sugar....so we can pick up where we left off."

“Okay..." you said quietly.

He bent down to give you one last kiss, putting every bit of the love he had for you in it before grabbing his suitcase.

“I'll be back, (Y/N), promise."

* * *

 

Chris sighed as he hung up his Skype call. It took all day, but he was able to keep his role. Unfortunately, they wanted to start filming now since their best crew member was pregnant. If they waited till summer, she'd be out on maternity leave and the director doesn't want to be without her. Which meant, Chris, wasn't going back here for at least a couple months. He pulled out his phone.

**(Y/N):** Chris, it's been all day...are you okay?

**You:**  I'm fine. I have to go out of state for a while for a emergency family thing. I'll tell you about it when I get back, sugar

**(Y/N):** When will that be?

**You:** Soon, sugar. I gotta go again.

**(Y/N):** Okay...

You started to type out something longer, but then you stopped. Looks like you were both holding back.

**You:**  Take care of yourself while I'm gone baby girl

**(Y/N):** Is that an order, sir?

**You:** I'm serious baby

**(Y/N):** I will calm down. You take care of yourself too and send your family my sorries for whatever's going on okay?

**You:**  Will do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	17. The Where the Hell Did He Go?! Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chris, how soon is soon? I miss you..."

“Chris...it's been a week. I thought you...I thought we...just call me okay?"

“You've been gone almost a month and all I get is a _text_ telling me you're still alive?! _Call_ me when you get the chance."

“Christopher Robert, it's almost summer and you're still telling me just 'soon'!"

“Baby, baby please answer me...what did I do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	18. The I Thought Lying to You Would Be Better Because I Didn't Want to Either of Us to Get Hurt Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just collectively agree that in my story Chris is so stupid. Like he's incredibly dumb. But that's why the reader loves him ^-^

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chris, whatever's wrong, whatever I did, we can fix it, please!"

Chris buried his face in his hands, holding back his own tears hearing the pain in your voice, the self-hatred, but what could he do? What could he say that didn't sound crazy and made up? No, no he had to tell you the truth in person with the promise ring I he wanted to give you before he left,  but didn't have the time to.

“Please, please come home, my love. I'm sorry! Whatever it is I'm sorry and I'll never do it again! Please just come back to _me!"_

Your message from two weeks ago stopped there, but not Chris' self-loathing. Especially, since you haven't called or texted since. He didn't want to know how many times he's listened to them.

Eventually, he gripped his phone tight and smiled weakly down at the home screen. It was picture of you sleeping on the living room couch, snuggled up to him, the night before you two went back to Pennsylvania from meeting his family. It was the first time since he started spending nights with you that you went to bed at a decent hour, and slept calmly all the way through till morning.

He was going to give you that peace of mind back no matter what it took.

“Evans, next scene! Let's go Cap!" a crew member shouted.

Chris put his phone away and adjusted his costume. This was the last scene. Tomorrow he'd be on the first flight to Boston so, Scott, could bring him his car, and he'd be on his way back to you where half his heart still lived.

“I'm coming home, sugar. I promise I'm coming back to you, (Y/N)."

* * *

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY CAR'S TOTALLED?"

“I mean that truck came down the highway wrong and I couldn't completely avoid it!" Scott shouted, “I'm fine,  _thanks_ for _asking!"_

Chris sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd been sitting in the airport for three hours now, becoming more restless by the minute. He didn't know what took his little brother so long and started panicking an hour ago, especially, since, Scott, wasn't answering his phone. Ma said he was okay, but-

“Chris! Chris! You still there, bro?!" Scott shouted.

“Yeah, yeah. I-I'm sorry, Scott. Are you okay?" he asked.

“Yeah, bro, I am. And really sorry about your car, man."

“No, no, I shouldn't've yelled at you. It's-it's just a ca-fuck..."

Tears started leaking out Chris' eyes. He'd told you to met him at your favorite restaurant tonight at seven. You didn't answer, but you didn't block him either. That gave him the hope of mending fences with you. But now he was about to let you down. Again.

“You never told her did you?" Scott sighed.

“What am I gonna do? I don't know how long it's gonna be before the insurance company gives me money for a replacement. I've already made her wait three months!"

He went outside, needing the fresh air, but also so no one could see him lose it.

“She didn't answer any of my calls or messages yesterday or today and I don't blame her either! I can't win, Scott!

I tell the truth and they leave me or use me as just a sex giving credit card! I wait until I know she loves me for _me_ and I end up making her hate me!"

He sat down on the curb, face down on his knees. He was an idiot! A goddamn _moron!_

“I love her, Scott, I love her so damn much and I never told her that," he cried, “And now I can't anymore!"

He stopped shouting before he drew attention to himself. He heard, Scott, laugh a bit on the other line.

“You done?" he asked.

“Y-yeah," Chris sniffed.

“Good because you're burning _my_ gas."

Chris opened his eyes and lifted his head to find Scott's car in front of him. His brother smirked at him from the driver's seat. Chris sprang up and ran to his door. Scott got out and pushed his big brother inside.

“Scott I-."

“I better not see one scratch on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	19. The IT'S BEEN TWO AND A HALF MONTHS Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“(Y/N), I'm coming home-." “Message deleted."

“Sugar, please answer-." “Message deleted."

“(Y/N), I'm sorry-." “Message deleted."

“(Y/N)-." “Message deleted."

“Sugar-." “Message deleted."

“Baby, I-." “Message deleted."

“There are no more messages-."

That man had some nerve. All this time passed and now he wants to come back? The free life must not be as fun he thought. Or maybe the women aren't as easy as they used to be for him. Or maybe whatever hussy that called him away from you up and left him just as high and dry as he left you! You heard her in the background of his last voice message a month ago and he completely disregarded your text about it! He acts like you were born yesterday!

You growled as your text notification sound started going off again. You forgot to block him after deleting him from your phone. 

 **Unknown:** Sugar, please, please answer me I'm sorry!

 **Unknown:** I'll explain everything when I get back, just meet me at our restaurant tomorrow at 7. Please baby?

Your finger hovered over the delete button. He'd be back _tomorrow?_

 **Unknown:** I'll be there whether you answer me or not. I'd say don't keep me waiting but that would be a little unfair huh?

You could see the sad smile on his face and despite yourself, you started smiling too. You sighed and put your phone down.

Fine. You would go. But it doesn't mean you were taking him back.

* * *

 

You shouldn't have come today. Of course, _this_ what it was about. You wondered if the young blonde that seemed a little too friendly with him was the same one you heard or a new one. Chris looked up and saw you. His entire face lit up in relief, but you kept yours neutral. He wanted to be an actor so he could be faking it. He probably was.

You got all the proof you needed when the girl hanging off him pulled him down by the collar for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	20. The Confession of Love to Clear Up a Misunderstanding Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris walked hopefully into the bar and grill you showed him for you two's first official date four months ago at exactly seven. He didn't expect you to show, but he still felt punched in the gut when fifteen minutes passed and you still weren't there. Well, he already paid for the reservation.

He sat down at the bar and ordered five shots of the strongest stuff they had. Just before he started drowning his heartbreak in alcohol, a blonde woman, who looked around your age, took the seat next to him. She put a hand on his thigh and smiled at him in a way she probably thought was seductive, but came off as creepy to him.

“I know who you are, _Mr. Evans_. How'd a man like you end up in a place like this?"

“I like it here," Chris grunted scooting away from her. Of course, she followed him.

Chris took a deep breath and looked away so he could calmly let this lady down. That's when he saw the most beautiful woman in the world walk in, wearing a forest green, textured dress that complimented the brown of your skin, hair, and eyes.

Somethings changed, of course. Your lips were no longer infuriatigly red. Now you opted for a brown as dark your eyes. Your hair looked professionally curled. You were skinnier and sick looking, like you hadn't been eating or sleeping properly in a good while. The biggest change, though, was your posture. You stood cold and guarded as you adjusted your glasses, scanning everyone and everything in suspicion. Nothing like the kind warmth he was used to. He was determined to bring it back out.

“Where are you going?" the woman next to him asked.

He started walking towards you, but the lady kept holding onto his arm.

“Look, ma'am, I got someone waiting on me-."

“Who? _Her?_ By the looks of it she's making you miserable!"

She put herself chest to chest with him and, Chris, tried gently pushing her off because the last thing he needed was another assault charge, but she wouldn't lay off.

“Come on, Chris, let's get out of here."

“Stommf!"

She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her lips. Chris pushed the fan girl off him just in time to see you clench your jaw, turn around and, walk back out the restaurant. He ignored the people yelling at him for pushing the lady and chased after you.

“Wait, (Y/N)!"

You stopped walking and, Chris, almost sighed in relief. He took your hand in both of his.

“Sugar-."

“Don't you 'sugar' me! You don't get to do that!"

You yanked your hand out of his and turned around with hurt etched into your face. Chris shrunk.

“So is this how you get your rocks off? Blow into small college towns, pretend to be a student just to seduce young girls, _YOU SICK_ _PERVERT?!"_

“No! I-I care for you, (Y/N)!"

“YOU GOT A DAMN FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT, CHRIS! YOU DON'T TALK TO ME FOR TWO AND A HALF MONTHS AND THEN COME BACK LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL JUST FOR ME TO SEE YOU-!

So what is this your way of breaking up with me? 'Cause if it is, fine. Bye. Go have fun with your pretty, little white _bitch!"_

“(Y/N)! It's not like that-!"

“How many others, Chris? Are you just sleeping your way through campus, waiting for me to give it up so you can say you've fucked a Black woman?!"

“No! I-!"

“No! Shut up! I don't want to hear anything else you have to say! Y-you're just like the rest of them!"

“(Y/N)-!"

“Who am I kidding? There ain't nobody who wants  _me!_ I'm too broken and not broken in!"

“(Y/N)-."

“I'm sorry I ain't enough for you, Chris! I'm sorry that I ain't enough and too much!"

“(Y/N)..."

“Why'd you even save me?! I wanted to die! WHY'D YOU STOP ME? I HATE YOU!"

Chris wrapped his arms around you. You started struggling and pounding on his back.

“I HATE YOU CHRISTOPHER ROBERT EVANS! _I HATE YOU_!"

“I love you, (Y/N)."

“WHAT?"

“I don't just care for you. I love you. I love you and it's time I stopped lying to the woman I love."

He sighed and pulled back so he could look you in the eye.

“You're right. I'm not really a college student."

“I-!" you began.

“BUT-but I am an actor," he finished, “A mildly famous one actually. That girl at the bar recognized me. That's why she was all over me."

“What?"

“Did you ever watch _Not Another Teen Movie_? _Fantastic Four_? _Push_ -."

“Oh my god, you're Nick Grant!" you shouted, “How did I not-I've had a crush on him for years!"

Chris stopped and blinked for a minute to process that you knew his role in _Push_ , but not _Fantastic Four_ since you liked Marvel. Then again you were only interested in the X-Men and Iron Man, so he shouldn't be that surprised, but-focus!

“Yeah, yeah I am. Not telekinetic though, sorry, sugar.

Anyway, when we met I just finished _What's_ _Your Number_. When I left...it was to film _Captain America_."

“What?" you asked.

“It's not like it's anything big. It's just a comic book movie, but I like the character so I figured why not. I have a long contract so if it does end up becoming something...it'll give me the money to give you your dream wedding."

“Chris. W-w-what?"

He went into his pocket and took out a small box, and then your ring hand. Your eyes went wide in surprise and confusion.

“When you're done with school...I want to ask you to marry me. This is the promise ring I want to give you until then."

He slid the golden band on your finger. Much to his delight instead of throwing it back at him, you held up your hand to examine it.

“Oh, Chris," you whispered, “You can't be serious...those are real di-. You spent way too mummmm..."

He bent down and pressed his lips to yours. You jumped, but after a second, sighed and closed your eyes, leaning in to kiss him back. Chris sighed in relief, put a hand on the back of your head, and pushed your head closer. You let him deepen the kiss without resistance. In fact, you threw your arms around his neck and pushed him closer still.

Eventually, you had to let up for air and, Chris, unconsciously followed you with an irritated groan. Breathing was so overrated. You laughed and he did too, stealing a small peck and nuzzling your nose.

“I've never been more serious in my life, sugar. And I will never get anything less than the best for you."

“I didn't tell you all this before because I was scared, sugar. I didn't want to risk running you off and I know it was stupid and childish of me to cut you off the way I did and I want to spend the rest of my life apologizing for it, baby."

“There's no one else but _you._ Please believe me, (Y/N). You're it for me," he promised.

“Okay, okay. I'll try it."

“Do or not, sugar, there is no trmmmm...."

“Let's do date three tomorrow?" he asked when you let him up for air.

“I'd like that."

You smiled your thousand watt smile and snuggled into him while looking at your ring. He hugged you closer and buried his face in your hair. He was grateful you didn't mention it getting wet.

* * *

 

“(Y/N)...I listened to every message you left. Don't you ever blame yourself like that, baby, okay?"

You went silent for a long moment. Tracing patterns on his chest. Finally, you spoke.

“Okay..."

Chris lifted your chin up so he could read your face. You didn't believe him. He kissed your cheek.

“I'm serious, (Y/N). You are good enough, sugar, understand? You are enough."

You nodded, skepticism still lining your face. Chris tucked the covers tighter around you. After a while, you fell asleep and stayed that way until morning. He didn't close his eyes until you opened yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	21. The Making Love for the First Time Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is written by someone who's still a virgin so I don't know what I'm talking about.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Lil Sis** : (Y/N) You Need To Get That Dress

You frowned into the store's mirror. The dress was pretty, but you still weren't sure if it was classy enough for going out to a fancy restaurant with your future fiance.

The long sleeved, devil red dress fit tight (you'd probably go commando to avoid weird underwear lines instead of washing clothes to find a thong), had triangle shaped cut outs at the waist, and it only came to your midthigh. The cute red pumps you found pushed the outfit into a stereotypical “stripper outside the club" category. But it did make you look like you had a better figure and, Chris, loved it when you wore red...

 **You:** Fine

 **Lil Sis:** Yay!

* * *

 

 “It's just me, sugar!"

You heard the front door open and close from your bedroom and peeked out to see your boyfriend standing in the living room with a bouquet of your favorite flowers. It was still weird seeing, Chris, semi blond and stubbly, but you weren't complaining about how much he buffed up to play Captain America. He did wear your favorite outfit, though: his soft, form fitting black sweater, black slacks, and black blazer. You walked out in nervous excitement for him seeing your outfit. Speaking of seeing...

“Okay, I just have to get my-Chris? Chris are you okay my love?"

He stared slack jawed at you, turning redder and redder by the second. You abandoned getting your glasses and stepped closer to him until you two were chest to chest. You put a hand on his cheek, thinking maybe he had a fever. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands, like he was holding himself back.

“Chris, you feel real hot, let's get you to bed."

You took your heels off so you could support him if needed. You grabbed his hand and turned to lead him to your room, when your world turned upside down. Chris threw you over his shoulder roughly, nearly broke down your bedroom door slamming it shut, and threw you on your bed. You looked up at him in confusion while he looked over you like a predator sizing up his prey.

Chris always went on about making losing your virginity special for you, but it would also be his first time being that intimate with you. He deserved a regret free first-time too.

“Chris I thought we were going out?" you asked carefully.

He stayed quiet for a long moment, just looking at you with his hands. Eventually, he swallowed hard.

“We'll order in. I don't think I can control myself in public right now- _shit sugar._.."

Suddenly, he wrapped you up in his arms and gave you a kiss he's never gave you before. It was hot. Open mouthed and all tongue and teeth. His hands were everywhere, running through your straightened hair and pulling on it before grabbing your breasts and squeezing them until his heart's content. Finally, his hands gripped your butt to slide your womanhood towards his probably painfully hard crotch.

The way he moved you made the fabric of his pants rub against your clit directly. The noise you made and the arch of your back made, Chris, growl and push you against him. Tight. 

“May I take off your clothes, (Y/N)?"

You felt your cheeks heat up in sudden nerves. You looked down and nodded. Chris hooked a finger under your chin and raised your head up to look into his kind, reassuring eyes.

“I need to hear you, baby. Yes or no?"

“Y-yes," you consented.

You stood up and turned around, moving your hair to the side so he could get to your zipper. Chris unzipped you slowly like he was unwrapping a present. When he finished and your dress dropped to your feet. Chris put his hands on your bra clasp.

“May I?" he asked. You went silent in thought.

He's seen you without underwear on before. He's seen you without a bra on before. He's never seen you without both at the same time. What if he saw you and changed his mind? What if he saw you like you see yourself?

Sudden warmth surrounded you. Two large, gentle hands grabbed your hips and pulled your back flush with his bare chest. His bottom half was still fully clothed, even though his cock was obviously protesting his choice. Chris softly kissed your shoulders, but didn't make any further moves on you.

“Please don't hide from me, (Y/N)," he whispered, “You're so beautiful, sugar...absolutely gorgeous." 

You felt your face grow hot and slowly turned around, still not making eye contact with him. By how heavily, Chris, breathed though, that was probably for the best.

“Baby girl, where have you been all my life?" he gasped.

You bit back a sarcastic comment about your age gap and you finally looked at him. The way he looked at you like you were some sort of goddess gave you the confidence to make it through the night. 

“Sugar, may I touch you?" Chris asked, his fists clenched like earlier, “ _Please_?"

“Yes, Christopher, you may," you smiled.

Chris reached out to explore your nude form like he'd never seen a naked woman before. He started by massaging your neck, then he traced your collarbone with his fingertips. Finally, he got to your chest, cupping your soft mounds and rubbing your nipples according to the noises you made. 

“Remind me, sugar...how did I leave you? Oh, wait I remember..."

He smirked and his lips latched onto the spot on your neck that drives you crazy. One hand stayed on your chest while the other went down to give attention to your neglected womanhood. You sighed deeply at the feel of his magic fingers, but you had other plans in mind.

“Well, I remember different...and you weren't wearing these."

You smiled and undid his pants, sliding them down till you were on your knees. Chris satisfied you all night, and refused to let you return the favor. Needless to say, you knew today he had needs. 

“It gets a bit fuzzy from there, sir. I think you were sitting on the edge of my bed and I was on the floor..."

Chris plopped down on your bed, watching you with heavy arousal in his eyes as you settled yourself between his legs. You slowly kissed his fully hard cock from base to tip, letting your tongue linger at the end.

You kept pleasuring him only through his boxers, eventually you added your hand directly. Chris grabbed you by the hair and his panted begging started. His hips started moving and you could taste his precome as he tried to push your mouth further on his restrained cock. You pulled away and looked up at him. He whined in protest.

“Christopher, you are not to come until I say," you ordered.

“But-!"

“No."

“Sugar, please?" he begged, “I'm so close!"

“I think this is a fitting punishment then."

“Baby, _please?_ I'm sorry!"

“I know you are," you smiled.

His hair stuck up everywhere because he kept putting his hands through it. His skin flushed and tight over his muscles in his efforts to control himself. His eyes dark and pleading for his end. Too bad.

Eventually, he nodded and you smiled. Your hand inched into his underwear and pulled out the one wonder of the world, now only you could have. His cock was hot, throbbing, and begging to be emptied. You briefly wondered for the thousandth time how something so long and thick was supposed to fit inside you.

You started rubbing his dripping head with your thumb while licking up and down his shaft. Chris' breathing picked up and he gripped your sheets tight. You told him to open his eyes and when he did, you sucked him down. Chris' hips involuntarily jerked up, but you just kept going, wanting to know how long you could push him.

“Stop! _Stop!"_

Chris pulled you off him and up for a kiss. You didn't fight. It was time to put him out of his misery and put your curiosity to rest. After a minute, Chris, let up. The barely contained lust in his eyes made every hair on your body stand up.

“Daddy's gonna fuck you _good,_ baby girl."

You let out a small squeak. Chris laughed and asked you to wait. He tucked himself back into his underwear and left your room for a minute, coming back with his suit jacket and in its pocket, a stream of condoms.

“A little cocky are we, _sir?"_ you asked.

“You be the judge, little miss. If you still want to. I won't take off my boxers until you're ready, sugar."

You felt your cheeks heat up as you looked down at the bulge in his underwear like you've never seen it before.

“T-that's supposed to fit in me, r-right?"

“Yes, that's the general idea," he laughed, “But don't worry I'll be gentle, sugar."

He reached out to lift up your chin.

“I promise, I'll be gentle, (Y/N)."

“Okay...go ahead."

“Okay, baby, lay down on your back. We won't do anything more interesting until you feel comfortable with it."

You did as you were told with butterflies in your stomach. Chris rolled on his protection and then came to lay on top of you.

“Baby are you _sure_ you want _me_ to do this?"

“Yes."

He nodded and started kissing you. Then you felt a stretching in your womanhood. Similar to when he first fingered you, but more. You involuntarily made a small noise of discomfort, and, Chris, stopped.

"Am I hurting you? Anything painful you feel you need to tell me."

“Just a little burning..." you admitted.

“Okay, I'll give you a minute then...I'm having trouble keeping it together anyway..." Chris blushed, “You're pretty tight..."

“That's good right?" you asked.

“It's fine, sugar. Want me to keep going?"

“Yes."

Chris nodded and moved to push into you again, but he stopped after a second and laid his head on your shoulder.

“Shit, sugar, I haven't been this close this soon in years," he mumbled, “You're _amazing_..."

You laughed and, just to be a tease, rolled your hips. That resulted in growl followed by a sharp thrust by your boyfriend. 

 _“Oh!_ " you exclaimed.

You held onto him for dear life and, Chris, wrapped you up in his arms, whispering apologies. 

“This is the stupidest function evolution could've given us," you muttered, trying to distract yourself from the pain.

Awkward silence rang in your ears as you realized you said that mood killer out loud. But then, Chris, burst into laughter and laid you back down, effectively crushing you with his body weight.

“'You're _perfect,_ (Y/N)..." he finally said.

He started moving his hips and your full feeling moved deeper inside you. You felt your inner walls swell around him causing even more friction and you both cursed.

“You're so good to me, sugar...always so good- _fuck_!

He lifted your legs and put them over his shoulders, letting him go deeper into you. He looked down at you to read your face, and you hid nothing of the new sensations he was bringing you. Then he went even faster.

“Oh, Chris, oh _Chris_!" you cried out.

“Sugar, you're kinda suffocating me..." he laughed in a muffled voice.

You opened your eyes to find that you wrapped your legs around the back of his neck and pushed his face into the pillows behind you. You let him up and almost apologized when, Chris, silenced you with a kiss.

“Don't apologize, just means Daddy's doing his job, baby girl...Tell me how much you want my cock fucking you, tell me how much my dick's the only one you want..."

" _Yes_! Oh, Chris! I-I need- _oh_!"

“Need what, sugar? What do you need me to do?"

He slowed down when you didn't respond to his obvious question, like the relentless tease he is. You growled, but you knew what he wanted to hear.

“Chris, _fuck_ me!"

He groaned out a curse and picked up his pace again.

“Say it again!" he demanded.

“Fuck me, Chris!" you begged, “Oh please, _please_!"

“Of course, baby. _Anything_ for you, sugar..."

He started pounding into you and the pleasure fueled coil in your core tighten more than you ever thought possible. He hit places you didn't even know existed, bit, sucked, and kissed every inch of skin he could get to, whispered about how good you were being, and slammed the head of your bed on the wall it rested against over and over. Good thing your roommates went out. This was _so_ worth the wait.

“Sugar, sugar please look at me?" 

You opened your eyes to find a familiar sight. He was coming and fast. He wanted to see if you felt the same. You smiled.

“Come for me, my love. I'm there with you I-oh oh _CHRIS_!" 

You reached your climax hard. You felt everything at once and nothing at the same as you screamed out his name. You were floating away, but Chris' body still moving on yours kept you anchored. You eventually came back down to coherence with, Chris, holding you at his side. He smiled and nuzzled your nose.

“I-uh-love your dress," he blushed.

“Really? I couldn't tell."

He blushed even more and you laughed, snuggling into him. 

“So...can we 'make love' again?" you asked.

“Sure sugar," he laughed, “Gimme a minute though."

Chris told you to go use the bathroom and when you got back, he sat against the wall, twiddling his thumbs, looking lost in deep thought. Your heart sunk. Did he regret it already?

“Chris?" you asked.

He looked over at you with a big smile and held his arms out for you. You half jumped into them and your boyfriend just held you in his lap. A comfortable silence fell between you two as you nearly went to sleep to the steady rise and fall of his chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart, and gentle hand going up and down your back.

“Move in with me?" 

Your eyes snapped open at the question. Chris sensed your mood change and backtracked a bit. 

“I don't need an answer right now, but I don't want to only spend two nights out of the week with you anymore. I want to wake up next to you every day, sugar.

I don't live that far from campus and if your car gives out or the weather's too bad, I'll take you to class myself."

Chris hugged you close and planted a kiss on the top of your head. You didn't know what to do. You felt the same way. Going to sleep and waking up in his arms only on Friday and Saturday was starting to get annoying, but you already-.

“-signed a lease for next semester? I know, sugar. I talked to the service desk and they said they needed us both together to talk about getting you out of it."

You sat up to look into his eyes. There was no lies or ulterior motives in them just...love. More than you ever thought possible for them to hold. Chris kissed your ring hand and kept a strong grip on it.

“It can wait until you're out of school, I'd never do anything to jeopardize that for you, but if you do decide to do it now, I promise to take care of you, sugar. You won't want for anything."

He took both your hands. His face held such hope, but you also saw a hurting in his eyes, like every time he's asked this question before, things went horribly wrong. Well, you were different, but you needed your parents' approval of him first. And you needed, Chris, to understand how your family works.

They're not openly warm and welcoming. You and your immediate family were a group of socially awkward recluses, even if no one admitted it. Plus, you weren't sure if your boyfriend fully understood how different you were from him socio-economic status wise. Chris may not be in this for the long haul once he sees it up close and personal.

“No. Not yet. Meet my parents first, then I'll do it."

Chris' face broke up in sadness and he nodded.

“I understand. You'd just be trading one apartment for another anyway. So might as well stay here," he said quietly.

You frowned in confusion and cupped his cheek. He gave you a small smile and kissed your palm. Then it hit you. Just like you only heard him say “I'll leave." when you told him about your childhood, he only heard you say no. You laughed and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Chris, I said to come home with me first just so my parents can meet you and understand how serious we are and then yes, I will move in with you."

His eyes widened, finally listening to you, and cupped your cheeks. 

“R-really?" he asked.

“Since you want to ask me to m-marry you some day, I figured you should know what it's truly like to live witmmmm..."

Chris leaned down to give you a passionate kiss. Another he'd never gave you before. It felt so gentle, sweet, and full promises. The back of your mind told you it wouldn't last. Gentleness turns cold, sweet talk goes sour, promises become lies. Before long, you're walking on eggshell-.

“Sugar, sugar look at me."

You opened your eyes and and, Chris, wiped the tears from them. You sighed in disgust at yourself.

“Was I thinking out loud again?" you asked.

“No," Chris frowned, “I just know the difference between your happy tears and the ones that mean you're thinking too much."

He got up to get another condom on and asked for your permission to touch you again. You gave it to him and gave into even more new feelings.

“So there _is_ a difference...the more you know," you muttered sleepily.

Chris laughed and kissed your forehead, pushing you closer to him. You wrapped yourself around him and set your chin on his chest so you could look at him. Chris smiled fondly at you. Butterflies and fear rose. Butterflies because someone as good as him loved you. Fear because you knew that love never lasts, but you were subjecting yourself to it anyway.

“So...Chinese or pizza?" he asked.

“How about both and then I have you, _Captain?"_

Chris tightened his grip on you and his eyes darkened. The corners of your mouth twitched up. Is this man for real? Only one way to find out. 

“What's the matter, _Captain_?"

You rolled on top of him and planted rough kisses down his torso till you got to the 'v' of his hips. Then you stopped to look at him. If looks could fuck...

“Did I touch a nerve, _sir_?" you asked innocently.

“I know something you're _not_ touching, little miss..."

* * *

 

Later that night, you two lay on the couch in his living room since he didn't have roommates. Chinese take out and pizza boxes emptied, the random movie you put on long abandoned in favor of rediscovering each other's bodies after three long and tense months apart.

Chris rested lightly on top of you, propped up on his arms and stroking your cheeks. You laughed.

“Love, you've been staring at me for hours. It's okay to look away."

“Never again," he said with a shake of his head.

You laughed again and turned your head to snuggle into his touch and kiss his palm. His eyes held emotions you've never seen before as he reached down for your ring hand and kissed it.

“I love you, sugar," Chris promised, “I love you so damn much, (Y/N)."

You smiled and looked him right in the eye.

“I love you too, Chris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so embarrassed by this chapter. Idk.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	22. The Meet Her Family Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hold still, sugar, I'm almost done."

“Chris, we have to pack..."

Chris peeked over his sketchbook to look at you. When he woke up and saw how stunning you looked, softly lit by the sunlight coming in his windows, barely covered in his bedsheets, and curled up into his side with a peaceful smile, he needed to draw you. He got pretty far along before your gorgeous dark eyes opened and you sat up. 

Your hair lay around your head and shoulders like a dark brown halo, the sheets slipped off your body even more, and your face held amused curiosity. He told you to hold it. You did...for twenty minutes.

“Just relax, sugar," he laughed.

You sighed and slightly pouted, but didn't move. Since you were an artist yourself, he knew you understood the urge to observation draw. He did speed up a bit so he could have a chance to take your pouting bottom lip between his teeth before you two had to leave for your house.

“Alright, done!"

You smiled in relief and crawled over to him. Chris moved to set his sketchbook down to get on the bed with you, when you put a hand on his arm.  

“Let me see," you requested.

Chris slightly blushed and handed you his drawing. He might have taken some liberties, such as making the sheets cover you a lot less...not at all really...

Your eyes widened in surprise and, Chris, knew you'd be blushing if your skin color allowed it. He frowned.

“What's the matter? You don't like it?"

“No, no I love it...I just didn't know that's how you saw me that's all."

“Baby, that's how you look," he smiled.

You raised a skeptical eyebrow and gave him back his book. Chris set it down and sat down next to you, cupping your cheeks and nuzzling your nose.

“(Y/N), you are so beautiful," he promised, “Absolutely gorgeous. I'm not the only one who thinks it. The whole _world_ does!"

“Yeah, right..." you scoffed, “But you're the only one who matters so..."

Chris felt his heart swell at your words and laid you down on your back. He started kissing on your neck and removing the fabric around you to get to your chest.

“Chris..." you sighed, “You said when you're donemmmm....."

He pressed his lips against yours and you rolled your eyes and  kissed him back. Chris smirked and grabbed your bottom lip so he could deepen the kiss. He let up after a few minutes.

“I'm done with my drawing, sugar," he whispered, “I'm no where _near_ done with you."

* * *

 

Two rounds of love making, two showers, and one longer than necessary packing time later, you two were on the road to your family.

“Now, Chris, it's not the same as, Sudbury, okay?" you repeated for the hundredth time, “Not even close."

“I know, sugar," Chris replied for the hundredth time.

“I just want to make surmmmmm...."

One day he was going to get pulled over for giving you kisses while driving. Totally worth it though.

“Sugar, I'm not gonna judge you for where you live okay?" he assured after a second, “I love you too much."

You calmed some, took his hand, and turned up the music.

As, Chris, drove into your neighborhood, he realized just how right you were. Wilmington, Delaware is nothing like his hometown. Houses were connected and a few condemned, the trash, shady people standing on corners, some watched him as he rolled by. Suddenly, he felt his brand new car stuck out like a sore thumb. He felt a squeeze on his hand. Chris looked over at you and you wore an amused smile he recognized as your “fucking _white_ people" smile.

“They don't live here, my mom would rather die than live in the inner city again," you giggled, “Just about ten minutes more and we'll hit Elsmere."

Chris nodded slowly and kept going. Sure enough, ten minutes later, he hit a sign that read “Welcome to Elsmere". The town was definitely a sleepier one. More suburban. 

“This is...nice," he said.

“It's somewhere to go," you answered, “Turn right...now!"

Chris did as he was told and went through a decent looking neighborhood. The houses were all separate at least. They were tinier than he thought they'd be and needed repairs, but the area was clean.

“Park right there behind that blue car."

He parallel parked in the spot you pointed out and shut off his car. He felt you stiffen up next to him and your face went blank before putting on a smile he instantly hated. It was forced, tired, and didn't reach your eyes at all.

“Sugar?"

“Come on," you said a little too cheerfully.

Chris got out and came around to open your door before you could and helped you out. Then he cupped your cheeks and bent down to give you a brief kiss. When he pulled away, you smiled, like actually smiled, and hugged him.

“I love you," he promised.

“I love you t-."

Suddenly, your phone started ringing and your eyes went wide in slight fear when you answered it.

“Either come in or I'm closing the door," the other line said with slight irritation, “You're letting out the AC."

“Coming, Dad!"

You hung up, grabbed Chris' hand, and quickly pulled him through your gate up to the front door. When, Chris, entered your house, his eyebrows shot up. How do five people and a dog fit in here? It's so tiny! No wonder you were so awestruck by his family's house.

“Hey, Dad," you greeted.

Your stepfather looked over at you two and grunted. Chris could've sworn he saw the ghost of a smile on your dad's face when he looked back to the television.

“(Y/N)?"

“Mommy!" you exclaimed.

You ran three steps to a dark skinned woman a couple of inches shorter than you standing at the stairs. Chris felt his heart melt as you hugged your mother with a genuine smile. Two teenagers and a small dog came down the stairs as well. The younger one, your brother, gave, Chris, a strained smile before hugging you. Your sister gave him a small smile then completely ignored his existence. 

Chris looked over at you in complete confusion. You grinned and backed up from your mom and siblings, taking Chris' hand in yours. 

“Guys, this is, Chris. My boyfriend," you said nearly vibrating in excitement.

“It's great to finally meet you," Chris greeted, “You raised a lovely young woman."

He heard your sister scoff and you started silently laughing. Chris raised an eyebrow at you. You just kept laughing and talking to your sister with your eyes. Your mom elbowed your sister and gave her a scolding look. Your sister gave her a look right back and you kept your composure with great self control.

Chris just stared. He'd never seen you look so young, so happy. Then your dad stood up and the light in your eyes died again.

“Chris, can I speak to you outside?" he asked.

“Uh sure, sir."

Your stepfather followed him out and closed the door behind him. Your dad sized him up and, Chris, could understand your submissive nature towards the man, besides what your past is with him. He had a distinctive “don't play with me" air about him. Even though, Chris, was a good couple inches taller and a bit younger, the hairs on his neck stood up.

“What do you want with my daughter?" he asked.

“What do-?" Chris began.

“Okay, first of all, I don't know what (Y/N)'s told you about me, but I don't like word games. You be real with me and I'll be real with you."

Your dad took a deep breath and folded his arms, looking, Chris, dead in the eye.

“You're a grown ass man and, (Y/N), looks about sixteen. What do you want with her?"

Chris had to stop and blink for a minute to process what your stepfather said. Then he felt his temper rise.

“With all due respect, sir, I'm kind of insulted and shocked by your implication, especially given (Y/N)'s childhood."

“Chris, I don't really care how you feel. You're in _my_ house so you either answer my questions or you can leave."

He stared right through him and, Chris, pinpointed exactly where your stubbornness comes from. Chris clenched his jaw.

“I don't want anything from your daughter except to be with her, sir."

“How long are you talking?" your dad asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Twenty-five to life would be ideal, sir," Chris blushed.

“What?"

“I love her and I want to marry her," Chris asserted, “Not until she's done with school, of course."

Your dad stood as tall as he could, his face unreadable. Chris didn't care if he approved or not, he would propose to you regardless. Finally, your stepdad shrugged.

“Okay," he nodded.

“R-really?" Chris stuttered. He didn't think it would be that easy.

“Sure. I know she's gonna say yes because you're her first boyfriend and she's always been the one and done type. She's an adult now, I can't stop her from making boneheaded decisions anymore."

Your dad moved to go back in the house. Chris didn't know whether to be relived that he got the blessing to marry you or be insulted on your behalf. Your dad turned around one more time.

“But if I even think you're hurting her in anyway, we're gonna have a problem. We clear?"

“Y-yes."

Your dad nodded and went back in. Chris let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	23. The Family Gets into an Argument Over Superheroes Not Really a Cliche Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My step dad actually happens to be a diehard DC fan while I'm diehard Marvel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what happened to love isn't for you, having fifty cats, and dying forever alone at forty-five?" your sister teased.

“Shut up," you muttered.

You, your sister, and your mom stood in the kitchen making dinner. Well, your mom stood stirring a pot of pasta sauce at the stove. You and your sister sat at the table cutting up vegetables for salad and your brother played on his phone next to you. Your sister and mom spent the last ten minutes teasing you, the self proclaimed crazy old cat lady.

“How did you two meet anyway?" your sister asked, “You didn't tell me?"

“You never asked."

“(Y/N), is that nice?" your mom scolded, “Tell your sister!"

You rolled your eyes when your mom had her back turned again and smiled, your mind going back four months ago.

“I was on my way to get lunch at work...we just ran into each other.

At first he tried to pretend to be an incoming college student and asked for a tour. I let him down easy, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He came to Pizza House one day and sat there for hours, waiting for my shift to end instead of just asking me when it does. He's such a nerd, I swear..."

You swept the window curtain behind you aside so you could you see the love of your life outside with your dad. You laughed at your boyfriend and his obvious nerves. You started messing with your promise ring and continued your summary of how you two fell in love.

“We ate when I got off and have barely been apart since. He did have to go film a few months ago without warning, but he made it up to me."

“What do you mean film?" your sister asked.

“What do you mean he made it up to you?!" your mom exclaimed.

“He's an actor," you answered.

You looked away from your mother's narrowed eyes and held up your hand. Your mom gaped like a fish.

“(Y/F/N)!"

“It's only a promise ring!" you assured, “We're waiting until I'm done with school."

You know how she felt about you being able to support yourself since, Chris, never went to college.

She supported your biological father as well as you for the first few years of your life, because he never got a degree and never tried to make anything of himself. You knew she was scared, Chris, would turn on you, but she also knew telling you not to do something was akin to talking to a brick wall. Eventually, she smiled weakly and nodded.

“As long as you keep your head on straight and get your degree, I'm happy for you, sweetheart."

“Thanks mommy and don't worry, he's not the same, I promise."

Your mom almost said something when your stepdad and, Chris, came back in.

“Sugar, could you come help me with the bags?" Chris asked.

You close your eyes the moment your pet name left his mouth. Your mom nearly dropped her wooden spoon, your dad choked on the water he was drinking, and your siblings starting laughing. Your face heated up and you quickly jumped up and ushered your six foot walking embarrassment out the door.

* * *

 

“So you're an actor, Chris?" your mom asked.

“Yes ma'am, I've been in a few independent films, played the lead in some others," he said vaguely, “I got a bit of a following now."

You almost squeezed your drink too hard thinking about Becky with the Good Hair touching him last month. If you ever saw her again-Chris put his hand on your ring hand, squeezing it in a gesture of comfort and reassurance.

He continued to talk about his career in broad terms since already told him to not be specific because they don't watch the kind of stuff he's in. Your dad, a diehard DC fan, especially makes it a point to avoid Marvel movies except the first X-Men. 

“I made a name for myself in Marvel though."

Your dad stopped eating his pasta and frowned over at you. You smiled nervously.

“Dad, it's nothing Iron Man related," you assured, “Just the Human Torch and Captain America."

“Punks," your dad grunted, “Just like Superman."

Your mom rounded on him and started shouting at him for picking on her baby, causing the dog to scramble upstairs to get away from the loud noise. Your brother started laughing. You and your sister took one look at Chris' expression of disbelief and lost it.

“D-don't take it personally, my love," you giggled, giving his whiskered cheek a kiss, “In this house, it's either Batman, Aquaman, occasionally Superman, or don't say anything."

You put a hand on his thigh and batted your eyelashes when he looked at you.

“I love my strong, brave Captain, though," you smiled.

“I love you t-."

“But only when Logan's not around. If Hugh Jackman ever shows up, I might ask you to disappear for a bit."

Chris gasped and frowned deeply. At least he tried to, but the teasing smirk on your face tested his resolve. 

“I'm sorry I'm I don't play the narcissistic asses you love so much!" he exclaimed, “At least I'm actually a hero!"

It was your turn to be insulted and you walked right into the bait, Chris, threw.

“Excuse you?!" you exclaimed.

“You heard me! Wolverine, Tony Stark, _Loki_ ," Chris sneered, “Face it, (Y/N), you have a type!"

“Yeah, bougie, white, and twice her age," your sister muttered.

“That's enough!" your mom exclaimed.

Your sister just shrugged and continued eating. Your cheeks burned and your mother looked at, Chris, in apology. 

“It's alright, ma'am," Chris assured, “We all have a type."

You buried your face in your hands when everyone at the table (except your brother who excused himself as soon as, Chris, started trash talking, Wolverine) turned to give him a look. Why you? Chris seemed to realize what he said and started stuttering.

“N-not that I'm attracted to your daughter just because she's young and Black. I meant because she's cute and smart! Not that I didn't notice she's young and Black, because I did! That's not to say that I have a thing against Black people, obviously I don't because I'm dating, (Y/N), and age is just a number to me-wait that's-!"

You clapped a hand over his blabbering mouth and smiled at your glaring parents.

“Who wants dessert?" you asked.

* * *

 

“Alright, I don't want any nonsense going on down here, (Y/N)!" you mom warned, “And I want the t.v. off before you go to sleep.

“Mom..." you groaned.

Your mom smiled while your dad grunted out a good night and went upstairs. You felt your boyfriend shaking in suppressed laughter behind you.

“I was your age and in love once, (Y/N)," your mom reminded, “Not a sound from either of you!"

“Okay, mom, I get it," you sighed, “Good night."

“Good night, sweetheart," your mom said with a kiss to your cheek, “Good night, Chris."

“Night, ma'am."

She went upstairs and you heard the springs in their decade old mattress squeak loudly as she made herself comfortable. Chris spooned you and placed a kiss on the back of your neck before whispering a good night in your ear. 

You behaved yourself for a while, a whole hour in fact. But how were you supposed to keep your hands to yourself when, Chris, always kept you so warm, constantly smells like he just showered, and has his hard on pressed against your bu-.

You turned around to face your slumbering boyfriend. Whatever he was dreaming about must be real nice. Maybe you could make it a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to figure out whether to make Seb single or with Margarita in my story because I'm not sure if I/you guys want him heavily flirting with the reader or not?
> 
> And give me a few names for a baby? Please?
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	24. The Quiet Challenge Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly neighborhood smut warning

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sugar, what are-?"

“Be quiet, Christopher. Clear?"

He nodded and laid back down. He was having the best dream about mercilessly fucking your infuriatingly red mouth in your teasingly tight and short red dress and red heels because you looked so unfairly hot in them, to wake up and find you actually about to suck him off.

You unbuttoned the crotch of his pajama pants and took out his hardening length. Chris gathered all his self control as you started kissing him from base to tip while slowly jerking him. 

When you finally got to the top, you made eye contact and swirled your tongue around his swollen head, occasionally taking cat licks at where it met his shaft. Chris knew he couldn't keep quiet much longer.

“Baby _girl_ ," he moaned as you sucked him down, “You're gonna get us in trouble."

You glanced up the staircase you two were sleeping next to on the floor and the glow from your parents' television screen reflecting on the wall. You took your mouth away and pumped him with your hand so you could talk. 

“What do you propose we do then?" you asked, “I'm not tired."

Chris knew the good guy answer would be to say it's bed time. But since you got him all worked up now and seeing his t-shirt hanging off you wasn't doing anything to calm him down, he made the more fun decision.

“Sugar, may I come inside you? _Please?"_

You stifled a laugh and nodded your consent. Chris smirked and went to his bag to get out a condom while you took off your panties.

“Think you can be quiet about it?" you teased as he rolled his protection on.

“Can you?" he asked.

Before you could answer, he laid you down on your side and pulled the covers up so if someone does come downstairs, it'll look like you two were just cuddling. Then he guided himself into you, biting your shoulder to muffle himself. He didn't think he would ever get used to just how damn _good_ you felt. Almost like you were made just for him. You rolled your hips against his to let him know you were ready and he started moving.

Your small grunts, breathy moans, and constant clinging to him spurred him to go faster and faster. It was kind of exciting. He's never had to keep this quiet and the thought of being caught this redhanded turned him on like never before. You gripped his arm so tight that he knew he'd have your fingernail imprints in the morning and he opened his eyes. Your face was twisted in the ways he loved to know so well. 

“Chris, Chris, I'm close baby, I'm so close!" you whispered.

“Come with me, sugar. I'm already there, baby girl."

You let out a tiny squeak of pleasure when he threw your leg over his waist and started hitting a spot that made your eyes cross and your voice mute for a good minute before: 

 “Oh, Chris.....oh, _Chris_... _oh_ , _Daddy, fuck me!_ " you gasped.

Your inner walls swelled around him as you climaxed, gripping his cock too tight to move at the same time your pelvic floor muscles tried to push him out of you. The resistance friction and the sight of you coming so hard pushed him over his edge. He came with a muffled groan into your shoulder. After a couple minutes, he got his bearings back and hugged you close.

“Sugar, you are fucking _incredible_ ," he sighed, “I-baby?"

He realized that you hadn't moved or said a word since coming. He pulled away enough to look at you. Your eyes were closed.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)?!" he whispered, shaking you.

You didn't respond and, Chris, started panicking. How could he look your parents in the eye and explain that you died making love? Fortunately, he didn't have to ponder long because your eyes opened, filled with irritation.

“It's _Saturday_ , Chris, I wanna sleep..."

You passed back out and, Chris, laughed in equal parts relief and amusement, holding you close to him. Risking sex in your paper thin dollhouse was so worth seeing you get rendered literally unconscious by him.

* * *

 

 “I can't believe I passed out like that I'm so sorry."

“Never apologize for that, sweet girl. A man's supposed to _fully_ satisfy his wi-girl."

Chris blushed and looked away. He really needed to stop bringing up the whole marriage thing when you still have a year left of school and he hasn't properly proposed yet. A lot can change in twelve months, even if he didn't want to think about it. Chris felt a cold, gentle hand on his cheek and made eye contact with you. You smiled softly at him with an excited twinkle in your eyes.

“I can't wait to be your wife, Chris," you assured. He smiled in relief and nuzzled your nose.

“I love you, sugar."

“I love you, toommm..."

He pressed his lips against yours and you sighed, immediately letting him in. Chris groaned quietly and rolled over so you were underneath him. He needed to marry you immediately yesterday.

“Chris..." you warned as he started kissing the spot on your neck that always puts you in the mood, “My sister's awake..."

“We could go get everyone breakfast," he mumbled against your skin, “And I can have mine while we're out."

“You're insatiab-."

“(Y/N)! Take the dog out since you're up!" your mom shouted, “And make me some coffee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	25. The Meet the Two Sorta Exs Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray to God that neither of these boys ever find this

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _You're just getting breakfast at Wawa, none of your close friends live in Delaware, and it's ten in the morning. What could possibly go wr-?_ "

“(Y/N)?!"

You groaned and sighed deeply, hitting your head on the cappuccino machine in front of you at the familiar voice. Why you? You turned around to meet the brown eyes and long, dark curls of, Ben, coming from behind the cash registers at you. He was your almost ex. You two went out a couple of times last summer, but didn't really take off. You still keep in touch though.

“Hey, _Benjamin,"_ you teased, accepting his hug request, “Long time no see."

“Will you stop calling me that?" he sighed with a small smile, “And maybe if you still lived here-!"

“Oh, here we go!" you exclaimed.

“Is there a problem here?"

There was a shadow and sudden warm arm around your waist. Chris pulled you close to him glaring at, Ben, suspiciously. Ben raised an eyebrow and you laughed nervously.

“Chris, this is my friend, Ben. Ben, this is my boyfriend, Chris."

Ben looked disappointed when those words left your mouth, but held out his hand nonetheless. Chris took it, a bit tighter than necessary you noticed. Ben smiled nervously at that point and you fought the urge to to lock yourself in the drink cooler.

“Chris, I'm gonna talk to, Ben, for a bit. Why don't you take breakfast home and I'll be back in a few?"

Your boyfriend weighed the pros and cons of leaving you alone in his head. After a second, he gave you a peck on the lips and took the caffeine in your hands to go pay for everything. He left without a word or look back. You frowned after him in confusion. What was his problem?

“Is he always like that?" Ben asked.

“No, we just had a long drive down, he's just tired. How have you been though?"

 “I-."

Suddenly, the front doors burst opened and three masked people with guns came in. 

“Get on the ground! NOW!" the front man ordered.

You and Ben hit the floor before he even finished saying anything. You let out a muffled scream. Is this day for real? Maybe you're still dreaming. A set of black boots appeared in front of you. A familiar pair. You looked up into a pair of hazel eyes.

“Christian?!" you exclaimed.

“(Y/N)?"

Christian bent down to pick you up. He took off his mask and you saw that he hasn't changed a day. Still tall and lanky, his chin length, light brown hair still littered with blond streaks, his goatee still barely groomed regularly, his tired eyes still undressed you rather than actually look at you.

“Christian, what on earth are you doing?" you sighed, somehow not surprised to see him doing this, “Don't you still work at the Wawa across town?"

“Yeah, but Jay and Ash had this idea and I was bored so," he shrugged, “But now I have a better idea..."

He took your hand and dragged you along like always. You waved to a torn looking Ben. You shook your head and mouthed at him to not be a hero. Christian's companions glanced at him, but didn't do anything to stop him going out the door. He parked you in the one corner without a camera.

“Chrismmm..."

He pressed his lips against yours and you nearly gave into him as old feelings came rushing back, but you regained control of yourself and broke away. He frowned.

“(Y/N), come on. Come home with me this time."

“I-," you began, but cut yourself off and quickly put him behind you at the sight of your boyfriend stomping up.

“(Y/N), what's going on?" Chris asked in a scarily calm tone.

“N-nothing! Just-."

“That kiss sure as hell wasn't 'nothin' (Y/N)!" he shouted. 

“Hey!"

Christian came out from behind you and got in Chris' face. Not a hard feat since they were the same height. You closed your eyes, debating the pros and cons of leaving them to their own testosterone fueled devices.

“Listen man, I'm kinda trying to do something here," Christian said, “So leave."

“Um no, you're apologizing to my girlfriend for touching her, then you're leaving!" Chris exclaimed.

 _“Your_ girlfriend? She's my-! (Y/N) what's he talking about?!"

Christian rounded on you and you rolled your eyes.

“Cade, you only talked to me when you wanted your dick sucked and you never _ever_ made any sort of effort to even make me _think_ we were official."

You moved to stand by your boyfriend. A hurt look came across Christian's face and you almost felt bad for him, but it was true! He never answered your texts about going out together! Only the ones that you sent after getting off work late at night and most times not even those! After a minute, he shrugged.

“Whatever."

He started walking away and, Chris, moved to open his mouth, but you clamped a hand over it until, Christian, was out of sight. Then you let your rage out.

“What is wrong with you?! He ain't no threat to me!"

“Well, what was I supposed to think, (Y/N)?! I came back from dropping food off to find the store being robbed, and some guy kissin' on _my_ girl in an a cameraless alley!"

“Maybe if you let me explain once in a while, you wouldn't be confused!" you shouted.

“Explain what exactly?!" Chris accused, “That you sent me away so you could get a quickie in with your rapey ex?!"

You felt a knife go through your chest at his accusation and backed up so you could go around him. 

“Wait, sugar! I-I didn't mean that!"

You stopped and turned around, barely blinking back tears. You gave up the most intimate part of yourself to him and he accuses you of _cheating_?!

“Go to hell, Evans."

* * *

 

“We'll only be gone for the day," your mom said.

“Okay."

“Remember to feed the dog and turn off everything before you go to sleep," she continued.

“Okay."

“Your sister's pregnant."

“Okay."

You kept staring out the kitchen window. Chris sat outside with your dog and your brother, talking to the latter while making sure the former didn't escape. You two still haven't even made eye contact since your fight. Suddenly, your face turned to your mom's concerned one.

“What did he do?"

“Nothing, mom, we're fine," you muttered.

You look back out at your boyfriend. Your brother went off somewhere, leaving, Chris, alone to go smoke a cigarette by his car. You sighed and controlled your instinct to go yell at him.

He thinks you don't know about his habit, and since you went on a long rant about your disapproval of it when you saw a father smoking around his kids one day, Chris, hid it even more. But you were his girlfriend and studying to be a teacher so you had eyes in the back of your head. You recognized that he's trying to quit, though, and now only really smokes when his stress levels are high. To let him keep his pride, you turn a blind eye. Your mom let out a sigh too.

“Whatever it is, make sure it's taken care of before you two go to bed okay?" she asked.

“No promises..." you said quietly, “I don't even want to look at him right now."

“Then why have you been watching him since you two got back from Wawa?"

You closed the curtain just as, Chris, turned in your direction and pouted. Your mom laughed and pinched your cheek before going to the steps to shout upstairs. 

“Tell your brother to get his peanut head back here so we can go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	26. The Author Just Had to Put a Dose of Reality Back In Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get uncomfortable again. Sorry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I-I don't know what to do, Scott. She won't even look at me..."

“Why'd you lose it like that, bro? Sounds like you were being a little harsh."

Chris picked at the fluff coming out of a hole in the couch cushion. 

“I just saw..." he muttered, “Everything about last time came back to me..."

Chris sighed, shaking away the image of his ex cheating on him in their bedroom. It kept changing into you and your exes. He got up to sit by the staircase so he could hopefully catch you when you got out the shower.

“And those two are her age bro...no matter how much neither of us cares, deep down I know I can't compete with that!"

The other line was silent for a minute. The only sound was your music for when you're pissed as hell and need to calm down. Chris pinched the bridge of his nose.

He knows he was way out of line with you earlier; it was just a defense mechanism to keep himself from getting hurt again. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt you in the process, though. You, the first woman he's dated in two years. The only one that's never gave him any reason to be paranoid.

“You could just-," Scott began.

Suddenly, something dropped in the bathroom and your music cut off. That was followed by nearly inaudible crying. Chris put his brother on hold and ran into the bathroom. He peeked behind the curtain. Your back was turned away from him, shoulders shaking. He pushed the curtain completely open and reached out for you.

“Baby, what-?" he began.

Suddenly, your fist came flying towards him and hit him square in the nose. Not hard enough to hurt, but still make him grab it in surprise.

“Don't touch me-Chris!"

Your eyes widened in realization and you shrunk away, shivering in water that long since turned cold. Chris frowned and moved to turn off the shower. You backed away even more.

“Please, Chris, just leave. I'll turn it off," you said quietly, “Please just leave."

Chris nodded and got out immediately. A couple minutes later, he heard the shower turn off and you came into the bedroom you shared with your sister, wrapped in your towel. You didn't make eye contact.

“Chris, I-I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" you whispered.

“No, no, I'm fine, sugar," he assured, “But why did you-what did I do?"

“Y-You didn't...it's not you, it's me. I-."

You sat down on the foot of your bed and looked down at your feet with an embarrassed and ashamed expression on your face. Chris put two and two together again and took your hand.

“Sugar...is the shower where...?" he asked. You nodded.

“I locked the door for days after. I eventually stopped because I wanted to make myself not be afraid anymore, b-but I still worry-not just for myself, but for-."

Tears started leaking out of your eyes and you looked at him in fear.

“I-I just starting thinking...S-she's the same age now as when he-what if something happens and I could've stopped it?!" you exclaimed.

You buried your face in your hands and, Chris, ran a hand through your hair. He searched for the right words for a minute.

“Sugar...sugar, you can't do this to yourself..." he reasoned, “You'll make yourself sick, baby."

“I'm her big sister, Chris!" you cried, “I'm supposed to protect her!

I shouldn't've went to school so far away! I j-just never thought she'd get this old without me! And now-!"

You stood up and started pacing. Chris got up too, but kept his distance so you could keep venting.

“God, I don't know what's worse...my stepfather getting her too or the only target being me...God, I'm such a bitch!"

“Sugar, you're not-!"

You stopped walking and rounded on him, the weight of more pain then anyone should experience in your eyes.

“How could I even think that?" you shouted, “She's my SISTER, CHRIS!"

You suddenly put your hands on his shoulders. He tensed up at the look in your eyes. He knew an incoming panic attack when he saw it.

“She's still-I can't let her go through what I have, Chris!

She wants to be a psychologist! She's about to make more out of herself than I ever can of myself!"

You buried your hands in your hair and started pacing around again, your breathing becoming erratic and your voice hysterical. Chris slowly moved forward, holding back his own dam of emotions over your wellbeing.

“Chris, Chris, it's too late for me! B-but she still has a chmmmm..."

Chris cupped your cheeks and pulled you up for a kiss. Eventually, you relaxed a minute amount. He set his forehead on yours.

“Baby, I need you to breathe and listen to me okay?" 

You nodded and he smiled, giving you another peck.

“Talk to her when your family gets back tomorrow, make sure she knows she can talk to you about anything."

He sat you both down on your side of the bed, stroking your cheek. He knew needed to choose his next few words carefully.

“B-beyond that, you just gotta pray. You can't follow her until she's on her own...you deserve to live too, baby."

You buried your face in his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. He just put his arms around you, letting you get it all out.

“IT'S NOT FAIR!" you cried, “HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DIFFERENT, CHRIS! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DIFFERENT!"

He kissed the top of your head and his dam crumbled at the broken sound of your voice. Eventually, you cried yourself out and you two lay in a comfortable silence.

“Why do you put up with me?"

“What?"

You traced patterns in his chest and he waited patiently.

“I'm fucked up, Chris...I don't want the public to be constantly playing 'what's wrong Chris Evans' crazy wife today?' and harassing you when they eventually find out about me.

That's not fair to you, baby, especially when you have your own anxiety to deal with..."

Chris hooked a finger under your chin and raised your head up. He searched your dark eyes for a long minute for what to say. He couldn't let you go deeper into that place of self-hatred he heard in your voice messages again.

“Sugar, first of all, you're not fucked up. You have a chronic illness. _That's not your fault_. Second, I could give a rat's ass what trash stories they make up about you. You and I know the truth and the truth is I love you, (Y/N). For better or worse."

He smiled and nuzzled your nose. That coaxed out a small smile from you.

“Third," he laughed, moving closer to your lips, “You just said you're my wife."

“I-I'mmmmm...."

He brushed his lips over yours and you met him the rest of the way. 

“Don't apologize, _Mrs. Evans_."

“You're a nerd."

“I know you are, but what am I?"

“Real original, Chris. Why don't you make yourself useful and go get my lotion?"

He kissed your cheek and did what you asked. When he came back into the room, you lay on your stomach on top of your towel on the bed. You made a move to get up, but, Chris, shook his head.

“Lay down, sugar, I got you," he said.

You did as you were told and, Chris, sat down next to you, squirted some of your sugary lotion on his hands, and started massaging it into your back. You let out a contented sigh and, Chris, found himself getting a little hot seeing your expression of pure bliss. 

“You know I love you, sugar, right?" he asked.

“Mmmhmm," you answered.

“And I wouldn't never purposely hurt you?"

“I know, Chris."

“You don't believe me do you?"

“When have I completely trusted anyone ever, Chris?" you muttered, opening one eye, “No one's ever given me a reason to, that includes you, my love, sorry."

He wasn't about to lie and say you not fully trusting him didn't hurt. But he did disappear for three months with the bare minimum of explanation and contact until he got back. If he was in your shoes, he'd be suspicious for a very long time too. 

Well, if he couldn't convince you with words, maybe he could convince you with feeling.

Chris picked you up and set you in his lap. Then he started kissing the soft, sweet smelling crook of your neck while circling a finger around your clit. You let out a soft moan and he smirked. 

“Chris...oh _fuck_ , Chris come on...I just took a shower."

“We can take another one."

The finger on you moved down to your dripping entrance and he shifted to accommodate his own growing arousal.

“All wet for me already, baby?" he praised, “Good girl..."

His middle finger joined his index while his free hand travelled to one of your breasts so he could lift it up enough to put his mouth to use. You let out a stream of curses, but still tried to keep a rational brain.

“ _You_ get yelled at over...the water...bill...then...oh _Chris_..."

He worked in a third finger and added his thumb rubbing hard circles into your clit. He smirked and held your hips still as you gasped and squirmed. 

“I'm just helpin' you out, sugar," he teased, taking cat licks at your hardened nipple, “...gettin' the hard to reach places."

“Chris...that's not-oh _Chris_! Chris baby, right _there,_ sir!"

You started rocking into his hand he knew had you. He started nibbling on your jawline again.

“That's right, baby girl. Tell, Daddy, how he makes you feel..."

“So good, sir! Oh please _more_!" you begged.

Chris smirked triumphantly and bent his head to give you a passionate kiss while moving his fingers faster. When he pulled back there were tears in your eyes. You asked to be able to turn around and face him. Chris granted your request.

“I'm sorry for making you mad earlier, Chris," you apologized, “I-I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't've went outside with him I-."

Chris put a finger on your mouth. He could see it in your eyes, the path of self-blame your brain started blazing. He hugged you close and planted a kiss on the top of your head. You snuggled into him.

“Chris, Chris can we make love? Please?" you asked quietly. He smiled at the blush in your voice.

“Youdon't gotta ask for that, sugar."

He kissed your cheek, left, and came back with a few rubbers. You laughed and laid down. Chris shook his head.

“Don't wanna mess up your bed right?" he smirked.

After taking off his clothing and rolling on his protection, he picked you up and put your back against the wall. You looked wide eyed at him as he wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Don't worry, sugar, I got you...I always got you, (Y/N)."

He guided himself into you, watching your every facial expression to make sure he didn't make even one move you don't want. When he finally situated himself in you, he went at slow pace so he wouldn't accidentally hurt you since this was the first time he decided to fuck you into something harder than a bed or couch. He should've known that wouldn't last long.

“Faster, Chris, oh please faster..." you begged.

He did as you asked and you went further and further up the wall with every thrust. You let out a tiny cry of pleasure and he smirked in self satisfaction.

“You like that, baby girl?" he growled into your ear, “You like it when, Daddy, fucks you hard with his big, fat cock, baby?"

You nodded vigorously, but, Chris, huffed. He shifted himself until he hit the spot in you that makes you so beautifully loud.

“Oh _yes_! Oh yes, sir!" you exclaimed, “I love the way you fuck me!"

“Scream for me, baby!" he ordered, “Scream for _me_!"

You did as you were told and, Chris, pinned you to the wall completely, trying to get as deep into you as possible. You started whimpering his name which set waves of satisfaction though him. He set his forehead on yours.

“Fuck...oh _fuck,_ baby. I'm comin', sugar..."

“Me too, my love!"

With that, Chris, crashed his lips onto yours, immediately caressing your tongue with his. You pushed his head closer and with a final thrust, you two muffled each other's embarrassingly loud moans as you came in and around one another.

Chris kept moving until he completely spent himself. After a minute, he turned to lay you on the bed and pecked your lips. You smiled the dopey grin you wore when he's fully taken care of you. Chris returned it and went to ~~hide~~ throw away his protection.

He came back to you buried in the top sheet of your bed, staring your promise ring. He paused at the uneasy look on your face, like you were internally debating something major. His heart sunk, unsure of what you were thinking about, but he could make a couple good guesses.

“Sugar?" he asked, “You okay?"

“What? Oh, I'm fine, my love."

You smiled and held open the covers for him. He sighed in relief and climbed in next you. You wrapped yourself around him and snuggled into his side. He put an arm around you and stroked your cheek.

“I love you, sugar."

“Love you too," you muttered.

Your breathing turned into tiny snores, and even though he wanted to join you, his over active brain wouldn't allow him to stop seeing the way you looked at your ring. Were you okay? Were you two okay?

* * *

 

Chris jumped awake and instinctively hugged you close to him at the sound of your cut off shriek. 

“S-! Wh-?! What are you doing here?!" you exclaimed.

“ _I_ live here," she replied, typing away on her phone.

Chris sat up when you stiffened, ready to leave you and your sister to argue in peace, but then he remembered he was naked as the day he was born under the blanket. Damn.

“I thought you guys were in DC for the day!" you exclaimed.

“Traffic was too bad so we just came home."

“And no one woke us up because...?"

“When we got back you two sounded a little busy so we left again," your sister shrugged, still not looking up, “Mom said to call when you get the chance."

“Well, why are you here?" you asked.

“I'm the only one who stayed. Everyone else went somewhere. I dunno it's too hot for all that sitting around in a car. I just sat outside in the shade 'til I couldn't hear you anymore."

“You didn't wake us up because...?"

“Too much work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they have reached that murky post honeymoon phase! Did, Chris, put a ring on it prematurely? At least you guys know how it turns out!
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	27. The Third Degree Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N/N)- your nickname
> 
> I'm sorry if it's unrealistic that Chris and the reader call themselves married when they're not even engaged yet. All I have to go off of for a serious relationship is my mom and step dad and they called each other husband and wife for five years before getting engaged.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Close the door behind you."

You did as you were told and then sat down on the edge of your parents' bed so you could look at them both. For a good minute, neither of them said a word. Eventually, the stress of their silence started getting to you and you looked down, starting to play with your promise ring.

“Why?"

You looked up at your mom. She was crying.

“You have so much ahead of you," she said quietly, “Why settle down with a man twice your age that you barely know?"

“And don't give us any of that 'Because I love him' crap," your dad interjected, “We want a real answer."

You looked down again, trying to find the real answer underneath it all for yourself. Finally, you smiled and made direct eye contact with your stepfather.

“Because he listens to me. He tries to understand, he doesn't make me feel lesser because of the things I like. And..."

Out the corner of your eye, you saw, Chris, your siblings, and the dog sitting outside in the lawn chairs, just shooting the shit. In your mind's eye, you could see him doing the same with children mothered by you.

“...I love him more than anything life can offer me. I know I'm too young, Mom, but he's it for me."

“There's no convincing you otherwise is there?"

You looked at your mother again-the only person in the world that you never wanted to hurt, but you knew you tore her apart the moment she saw your ring-and shook your head. Both your parents nodded and dismissed you. You walked out with your head held high.

* * *

 

 

“Alright, I'll call when we get back to Indiana," you promised. 

“Okay, sweetheart," your mom said quietly, hugging you tight, “Take care of yourself, okay?"

“I will, Mom, don't worry," you smiled, hugging her back, “And with that hoverer around..."

You gestured toward, Chris, whom was having one last conversation with your stepfather. Your boyfriend put on a good face, but whatever he heard wasn't sitting right with him.

You didn't dwell on it for long though because your brother came up and hugged you from behind. You turned around and patted his cheek.

“I'll miss you, (Y/N/N)," he mumbled.

“I'll be back for Thanksgiving okay, little man?"

“Will Mr. Evans be back too?"

“Oh yeah, he's not going anywhere any time soon."

You showed him your ring and your brother smiled. You returned it and kissed his forehead. At least your siblings like him. You knew your parents weren't supposed to. You told your brother that you needed to say bye to your sister. His smile faded a bit, but he nodded. Your sister tapped away on her phone and didn't look up.

“I'll see you later, kid," you said.

“Okay."

“I'll text you later."

“Okay."

“I'm pregnant."

“Not surprised."

A smile crept across her face and you rolled your eyes.

“Bye," you laughed.

You started walking over to the car and, Chris, when your phone dinged. You checked it and rolled your eyes again.

 **Lil Sis:** I Love You  <3

 **You:** Yeah yeah

You made your way back to the love of your life and his maybe future in laws. Your mom hugged you and Chris. Your dad nodded and you smiled quickly. You and your boyfriend got in his car and started it up. As he started driving away, you went halfway out the window to wave.

“Bye guys!"

Your family waved back.

“Bye (Y/N/N)!" your brother shouted, “Bye Uncle Chris!"

The car jerked and you went back inside. Chris had a wide smile on his face as he put his foot back on the gas. You laughed and kissed his cheek.

“What are you so happy for _Uncle Chris_?"

“That I have you, _Mrs. Evans_."

He took your ring hand and you rolled eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble. The way this story is character traits wise, would it make sense if, Chris, got seemingly overly upset if, Sebastian, flirted with the reader? It's a romantic story cliche so I want to have it, but if it doesn't fit...I just want to make sure I'm not forcing it.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	28. The I'm Not Telling You What It Looks Like so Don't Ask Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I'm going out."

“Okay."

“I won't be gone long, sugar."

“Okay." 

“Scott's pregnant."

“Okay."

Chris finished lacing up his shoes and looked over at you, sitting on the couch, typing away on your laptop. The same place you'd been for two weeks, surrounded by art history textbooks, child psychology writings, lesson plans, and a million and one Starbucks/Java City/Dunkin' Donuts coffee cups. 

The bags under your eyes had bags and he can't remember the last time you relaxed. And this was only midterm tests and papers due. Chris sighed and got up to sit next to you. 

“Hey!" you exclaimed as he took your computer and held it above your head, “I'm not done yet!"

“When I get back, yes you are," Chris scolded, “Sugar, all you do is work, school, and repeat. You're gonna make yourself sick."

“I'm fine, Chris!" you huffed, “This ain't my first rodeo!"

“It's your first one with me and I miss going to sleep and waking up next to you. You are going to relax tonight if it kills me!"

“Chris! Immmmm..."

He sat your computer down on the floor and pulled you in for a kiss. You finally relaxed and he didn't let up until you needed air.

“Fine," you agreed, “But you better come back with food."

“Have I ever not?"

“Well-," you began.

“Hey, did your laptop die?"

Chris quickly got up and ran out as you looked down at the disconnected power cord on your three year old time bomb. The last thing he heard was your shout from out the window.

“I SPENT THREE DAYS ON THAT UNIT PLAN!" you raged, “YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, CHRISTOPHER ROBERT EVANS! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

* * *

 

“She's gonna love it, Mr. Evans."

“I sure hope so," Chris said, “I'm taking a risk with it, but I just wanted to do something different, you know?"

Helen nodded with a smile as she finished printing out the rest of the receipts and handed them to the nervous boyfriend. Chris took the small bag with a slightly shaking hand. Helen laughed.

“It's you she loves or you wouldn't be here today," she soothed, “(Y/N) will love it because she loves you."

Chris smiled gratefully, bidding the woman a thanks and good day before stepping out in the cool mid October weather. When he got into his car, he took the small velvet box out and opened it. It was even better than he expected. He almost started tearing up, imagining your reaction. He was brought out of his daydream by the buzz of his phone.

“Hey, sugar, what's going on?"

“Rom-Com or Horror?"

“Both. I want you to be able to sleep tonight."

You scoffed and he laughed, knowing how hard you rolled your eyes. You two said your goodbyes and, Chris, sighed with a dopey grin before starting up his car.

“Okay, flowers and food," he mumbled.

* * *

 

When he got home, you were no where to be seen. Chris took off his jacket and set the Chinese take out down in the kitchen with a frown. It wasn't like you to just go somewhere without telling him, but there's a first time for everything.

“Sugar? You home?" he called out.

“In the bedroom, my love!"

He followed the sound of your voice and met a sight that nearly made him drop your bouquet. You sat on the bed in a lacy, deep red one piece lingerie set held up with a large bow in the back. You found a shade of red lipstick that perfectly matched your outfit and somehow made your hair even fluffier.

“I look ridiculous don't I?"

Chris mentally slapped himself into coherence and quickly got on the bed with you. He handed you your flowers, still trying to process the goddess before him. 

“When-why did ya get this, little miss?"

You buried your face in your roses and, Chris, started taking off his shirt. 

“I-I got it while you were out getting dinner," you stuttered, “I-I wanted to show my appreciation of you, but I wanted do something different...D-do you like it?"

Chris smiled. Best wife _ever_. He gently got the flowers out of your hands so he could see your beautiful face and sat you in his lap. He tried to control his urge to fuck you into oblivion too soon, but your sweet smell and soft skin was too tempting.

“ _Fuck it_ ," he thought to himself, “ _You told her all night_."

“Baby girl, you're not leaving my bed for a week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	29. The Adjusting to His Growing Career Demands Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not be bondage, but hopefully it's rough enough ;-D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chris-."

“Not now, sugar. I gotta figure out this schedule."

“Oh, sorry, love."

 

“Hey, Chris, I-.

“Later, (Y/N)! I'm late for my flight, but I'll call you when I land, okay?"

“Okay."

 

“Baby, can we ta-."

“I'm really tired, baby girl, let's talk in the morning, okay?"

“Okay..."

 

“Chris, you said we could talk n-."

“Oh, right! What-Oh sorry, (Y/N), I gotta take this call."

“Okay..."

 

“Chris I really need to talk about-."

“Later, baby, please? I just got back..."

“Okay..."

“Thank you. Good night, sugar, I love you."

“I love you too."

You sighed and turned on your side, scooting away from him a bit. Looks like you're taking the bus again, going to Rob's for Christmas, and finding another artist to interview for your final project.

Your car won't start, you don't know if Chris'll be home for Christmas, and your professor couldn't say you didn't try, because you have every day. However, ever since starting to promote _Captain America_ a little after midterm week, Chris, has been here, there, and every where working himself ragged. And, of course, he refused to let you relax him.

As a result, you two haven't said more than good night to each other for a good two months and he's started to smell like his cigarettes.

 _“Not being around is part of his_  career, _you selfish bitch! He has more than_ you _to worry about! You knew this going in, so stop fucking_ whining _every time he's not telling you you're pretty!_ "

You groaned quietly and gently unwrapped your boyfriend's arms from around you. You made your way to the kitchen to grab some juice from the fridge, but you just ended up staring off in thought.

Were you being selfish about this? Of course you knew this was a part of his job and you loved that no matter how tired he was he tried for his fans. You just wish he-

“Sugar, what are you doing up?"

You turned around to find, Chris, at the doorway, blinking slowly and obviously barely awake. His eyes held a healthy amount of concern though.

“Just thinking about stuff," you answered, closing the refrigerator door.

“That's never a good thing. You, thinking."

He said it as a joke, but you could tell how worried he was about you still being awake at this hour of the night/morning. All your frustrations with him melted away. 

“I'm fine, my love, really," you assured, walking over to wrap your arms around him.

Chris finally _relaxed,_ laid his head on your shoulder, and let you hold him. You sighed and ran your nails up and down the back of his head, praying to, God, that your boyfriend wouldn't notice the shallow breaths you were taking.

“You should be sleeping, Chris," you said, “I haven't seen you have a full night in weeks."

“That means I've been neglecting you for weeks..."

You stopped rocking him and lifted his head up so you could look him in the eye...if he would let you. You went into your teacher mode.

“Christopher Robert Evans, look at me!" you scolded. He hesitantly did as he was told.

“Chris, you are not neglecting me, you're doing your job! I neglected you during test week and you didn't get mad at me once. It would be a little unfair of me to get mad over a taste of my own medicine hmm?"

You kissed his cheek and he smiled. You smiled too and set your forehead on his.

“Let's go to bed, yeah?"

* * *

 

In the daylight, you woke up to two very familiar and very appreciated feelings: Chris' beard rubbing against your skin with every kiss to the back of your neck and his thoroughly showered bare body pressed against you. You sighed and you felt your boyfriend smile.

“Morin' sugar."

“Good afternoon, Chris."

He held you closer to him with his strong arms, moving closer and closer to the sweet spot on your neck. One of his hands tangled in your hair, while the other migrated to your thigh. You felt your middle tighten in anticipation.

“Sugar, may I touch you?"

“Yes, Chris."

You opened your legs and his fingers slowly took your underwear down. 

“Yes, what, sugar?" he asked, nudging the hem of his shirt up, so he could take it off you. He then started running his index finger through your slick womanhood, but didn't really _do_ anything.  

“Touch me," you begged, “Really touch me."

Chris chuckled and pushed two fingers into you. You gasped and pressed your whole body against him. He involuntarily pushed right back and you smirked.

“You that happy to see me?"

You rubbed up against him. Chris growled and pinned you face first into the bed with his body. He ground down on your butt and you almost took what you wanted from him then and there. He felt just as ready for it as you.

“This is what you do to me, baby girl," Chris groaned, “You make me so _damn_ hard..."

You nodded vigorously, knowing that your non verbal would make him even rougher. That side of your boyfriend was something you definitely needed right now. Sure enough he gave it to you. Chris sat up on his knees, slapped your butt, pretty hard actually, and demanded that you be vocal. You smirked defiantly.

“Is that all you got, _sir?"_

“Little miss, you _really_ don't want to go there," Chris warned.

You turned around and wrapped your legs around his waist so you were looking down at him.

“Oh. I think I do."

You started dishing his teasing right back and lowered yourself a bit to grind against him. He cursed at how wet you were.

“You gonna ride me, baby girl? You gonna fuck, Daddy, with that perfect cunt?"

“Is that what you want, _sir_?"

You didn't even wait for an answer before reaching for the condom on the night stand behind him, rolling his protection on, and guiding him into you. Chris gripped your waist tighter and tighter watching himself disappear into you with dark, lust clouded eyes. But of course, you couldn't make it that easy.

You refused to fully sit down. Instead you played with him, letting his cock only halfway, then flexing your inner walls. Sliding him up and down your wetness, using his tip to stimulate your little bundle of nerves. Chris became more and more irritated.

“(Y/N)! Just fuckin' _fuck_ me already!" he shouted finally.

“Hmmm, I dunno," you smiled, “I'm not too convinced you want it."

“Baby, please?"

“Please what, Christopher?"

He flushed bright red like he always did when you make _him_ beg for _you._

“Fuck me, (Y/N)," he pleaded, “Please, please fuck me!"

You smiled, fully seated him in you and started rocking your hips. Harder and harder, faster and faster.

“Yes...yes...shit, sugar!" your boyfriend shouted, “You feel so _fuckin'_ good!"

You kept your pace up for quite a while, before stopping just as he got to his limit. He let you play with him twice more before his eyes flew open. Your body heated up at the lust fueled annoyance in them.

“Quit teasing me, you little slut!"

He roughly turned you flush with his chest and one of his his hands wrapped lightly around your neck, while the other arm went around your hips so you couldn't move. He then positioned himself to pound into your g-spot. Your back arched and he started nipping and sucking love bites onto your neck.

“Oh, _sir!"_ you exclaimed, “I'm gonna-!"

“Don't you _dare_! You don't come till _I_ say you can!"

You whined, gasped, moaned, and cried out in equal parts annoyance and pleasure as he kept moving. Chris, sighed in satisfaction. 

“That's it baby, that's it, sing for Daddy...all those sweet noises, I've missed them...I've missed you. Fuck, I've missed you, sugar."

At the sound of the sincerity in his voice, the last remnants of whatever anger you still harbored towards him faded away. How could you stay mad at him?

“I missed you too, my love..." you smiled up at him.

Chris hugged you close and his eyes softened as he brushed his lips against yours. You met him the rest of the way. He slowed down, giving you more gentle touches across your cheeks, breasts, and finally...

“Come for me, sugar," he whispered, rubbing circles into your clit, “I'm right behind you, baby girl."

You did. Hard, shaking, and loud. Sure enough, Chris, came right after, his mouth pressed hard against yours. 

After he got you two cleaned up, Chris, held you close to him. Making you giggle and nearly blush at the sweet nothings he whispered in your ear. Eventually, you got up to get you two some breakfast.

After a quick evaluation, you grabbed two bowls and spoons along with your respective cereals and milks. You came back to the bedroom to find a contented, Chris, answering his phone.

“Hey, Scar, what's up?"

Chris held his cell phone away from his ear at the sound of the other end shouting at him. You giggled. Scar aka Scarlett Johansson (of course right?) was his best friend in the world...and the woman you thought he dumped you for last summer.

When you heard her voice talking to him a couple of months ago, you recognized it immediately and asked him about her. Their friendship was basically the same as yours and Rob's. Everyone thinks you're dating each other, but no. Never. Not in this life or the next.

“Okay, okay!" Chris exclaimed. He handed the phone to you. You raised an eyebrow. Why on earth would Scarlett fucking Johansson want to talk to you?

“Say hi, sugar."

You took the phone with a shaking hand and put it up to your ear.

“He-hello?" you greeted.

“Hi! Who are you? What's your name? And why hasn't, Chris, told me about you?!"

You gaped for a moment. She sounded even more gorgeous talking casually over the phone. After you gathered yourself, you laughed.

“My name's, (Y/N), and in his defense, the man has the memory span of a goldfish."

“You're preaching to the choir," Scarlett laughed, “I could tell you some stories."

“Oh please tell-."

Your boyfriend plucked his phone from your hand with a smiling scowl.

“Alright, you're tying up my line!" Chris exclaimed, “Yes, she's coming to the premiere-yes I'll-Scarlett! Fine. Fine. Okay. Love you too, bye."

He hung up and started pouring a bowl of cereal. You did the same, turning the television on to Food Network.

“She wants to take you out when we get to L.A."

You paused mid bite and looked up at him with wide eyes. He continued eating like going to California was a regular occurrence for you two.

“We?" you asked, “As in you and me?"

“Yes. I'm taking you with me since you'll be on break by then."

You continued to stare at him, waiting for him to pull the rug from under you. He wanted you to go to the premiere with him? The socially awkward, anxiety ridden, bull in a China shop mess that is you? Chris put his spoon down and looked over at you when you didn't respond.

“Did you not want to come?" he asked, almost sounding hurt.

You slowly nodded. Yes, yes you did, of course, you did, but you were a nobody! He didn't need the paparazzi hounding him about you more than the movie!

“Sorry, it's just a lot to process," you smiled excitedly, “I'm flying on a plane, meeting Scarlett Johansson, and going to a real premiere! In _Hollywood_!"

Chris laughed in relief and shook his head.

“You get used to it," he shrugged.

“Pretentious ass."

“Hey, that's Captain America to you, little miss!"

You scoffed and told him to eat his food if he wanted to stay a big strong supersoldier. He smirked and whispered something in your ear that you could never repeat, lest you spontaneously combust. He kissed your cheek.

“Sugar, what was it you wanted to talk about last night?" he asked.

Your face scrunched up in confusion, but finally, you remembered and waved it off.

“It's just some contemporary artist interview, but I can just ask Rob," you dismissed, “You've done enough intermmmm..."

Chris leaned in and cut off the rest of your train of thought. After a minute, he stopped for a breather. You melted at the sincere look in his eyes.

“It'll be the most important interview in my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	30. The First Christmas Together Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris woke up to the feel of your nails trailing up and down his cheek. He cracked his eyes and saw the love in yours that you only really show when you think no one is looking. One of these days, he'd convince you it's okay to open up fully to him. Maybe it would help if he took his own advice... 

You got up, put on a pair of fluffy socks, and left the room wrapped in your blanket, Chris, stretched and followed you out. 

You sat on the couch by the tree, sipping out of your favorite Iron Man mug. You looked a bit down and, Chris, frowned. It's Christmas, your favorite holiday second only to Halloween. You shouldn't be sad.

He came into your line of view, you smiled the same forced, tired one you wear around your family, and made room for him to sit down next to you. He put an arm around you and you laid your head on his chest.

“Sugar, what's wrong? Can I help?" Chris asked. You shook your head.

“It's nothing, my love," you assured, “Just some growing pains."

“Well, what are they?"

“I..."

You sighed angrily and looked down, picking at the loose strings on the hem of his shirt.

“It's my first holiday not being at home and I'm mad that I'm sad, okay?"

“Baby, why would that make you mad?"

“I knew a day like this was coming, Chris, I knew there'd be a time that I wouldn't be able to see my family as often as I want, but I'm still sitting here-!"

You burst into tears, which just made you angrier so ended up crying more. Chris held you tighter.

“Sugar, no one thinks any less of you," he promised, “It's perfectly normal-."

“I think less of me, Chris! I'm fucking twenty one!" you exclaimed, “It's _not_ normal that someone my age cries over something this insignificant. It's stupid, it's-!"

Suddenly, your phone started ringing. You took it out and stiffened up, wiping away your tears. You answered the phone and the other side could be heard loud and clear as usual.

“Hey-hey Da-," you started.

“What are you whining about?" 

“I-I'm not..."

“Yes, you are I can hear it in your voice. Call me back when you decide to grow up."

The dial tone sounded and your face broke up again while you sighed, trying to get a handle on yourself. Chris saw the edges of his vision going red. And he picked your phone up from the couch, redialing your step dad.

“Hello?" he grunted.

“Sir, (Y/N), was 'whining' because she misses you all."

You looked up in fear, finally realizing what, Chris, was doing and tried to get your phone back. Chris stayed out of your reach.

“It's, Christmas, can't you lighten up? What is wrong with you?"

“Put my daughter on the phone."

“I-."

“Don't make me ask again."

Chris handed you your phone with an apologetic look, realizing how badly he just fucked up. You left the room with a dead eyed expression. Chris sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, kicking himself, when he heard shouting from the kitchen. He looked over and you sat at the table with your head hung.

“Don't you EVER let that happen again, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

“I-."

“YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME, YOU BRING IT UP WITH ME AND STOP HIDING LIKE A SCARED LITTLE KID!"

“Un-understo-."

“I DON'T want him in my house. I don't want to see him again. I don't care what you do with him, just don't make me a part of it. Good bye."

“B-."

Your dad didn't even let you start before hanging up. You threw your phone down on the table and buried your face in your hands. Chris cursed himself and went to comfort you.

“Sugar, I...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking..."

“It's okay. I'll just apologize to him tomorrow. Tell him I was wrong. Make, Mom, happy. The usual."

You gestured toward the stove where food you spent all morning on sat.

“I-I made breakfast," you said quietly, “Help yourself I'm gonna go take a shower."

“Sug-."

“Chris."

“Yes, baby?"

You looked him dead in the eye, ready to fight, but then you sighed and broke eye contact. You gave him a kiss on the cheek with a defeated smile.

“Merry Christmas."

You left the room and, Chris, followed you. His phone starting buzzing on the coffee table, but he just ignored it. At least he tried the first couple of times.

“Go answer it, Chris."

“But-."

You turned around again and at your expression, he nodded.

“Hi, Chris. This is (Y/N)'s mother."

“Yes, I remember ma'am."

“Can we talk in private?"

“(Y/N)'s in the bathroom, ma'am."

Your mom sighed deeply.

“I'm sorry for her father's behavior, he didn't mean it. We just weren't able to get the two kids as many presents as we wanted because (Y/N)'s tuition got bigger on top of her having to stay an extra semester. He's just stressed right now."

“So he called just to take his anger out on her even though she still beats herself up every day about it?"

“No, no he wanted to tell her Merry Christmas, but he hates crying after they turn a certain age. She knows she's too old to do that around him. Unfortunately, she always was since she's the oldest."

Your mom cleared her throat and changed the subject back.

“Her dad...her dad cares deeply about her, about all of us. So much so that I feel that he forgets that we have feelings too. As my daughter would say 'he's so selfless, he's selfish' at times."

Chris heard your music and the shower come on. He also heard the sound of you throwing something against glass and willed your mother to wrap up the conversation.

“He really is a good man, Chris."

“I understand that, ma'am, and I am sorry for the way I said things. But I meant every word."

“I know, Chris. My daughter wouldn't love you so much if you didn't...and neither would I."

“Give her my love okay?" your mother sighed, “If I call her right now all I'm gonna get is a whole bunch of silence."

Chris gave his promise and your mom gave her thanks. She hung up and he hurried into the bathroom.

“Sugar, what happened? I-!"

He paled at the blood smeared on the shattered cabinet door mirror. Chris knew the only way a mirror could crack like that.

“Sugar! Give me your hand!"

He stripped and climbed into the shower. You gave him your bleeding right hand, not making any eye contact. Chris stared at your injuries, trying to keep himself from snapping.

“I...it hurts more than the movies make it seem."

“This isn't a joke, (Y/N)! What if you actually hurt yourself?"

“But I didn't."

“(Y/N)! I won't let you-!"

“Excuse me, Christopher Robert? You don't just 'let' me do anything! Just-!"

You yanked your hand out of his and cried out in pain when it went flying into the shower wall. Chris felt his heart break when you backed up from him, cradling your injury. The look in your eyes looked too similar to the day you two first met.

“I'll go," you said quietly, “I'm sorry I'm-."

You sighed in disgust with yourself and started getting out. Chris grabbed your arm and turned you around to hug you into his chest. You started shaking.

“I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, “I'm so sorry."

You whined once and then started sobbing uncontrollably into him, apologizing over and over for ruining your first Christmas together. Chris didn't know what to say. Everything he wanted to say sounded empty and insincere to even his own ears.

Instead he just let you get everything out.

* * *

 

“Open yours."

You reached your bandaged hand over for a palm sized square box. You unwrapped and opened it, gasping as you pulled out the necklace. He picked it up the same day he got the small velvet box biding its time in his sock drawer.

The necklace was half a golden heart with his name in your handwriting engraved into it. Chris took the Patriots blanket you got him from around his shoulders and dug the other half of the necklace from under the Red Sox jersey you got him as well. It had your name engraved in his handwriting on a silver half heart. He scooted close and joined the two halves together.

“Do you like it?" he asked.

You looked up at him with a shaky genuine smile. 

“I love it, but never as much as I love you Chris." 

You hugged him tight and, Chris, buried his face in your shoulder, picking you up to put you in his lap.

“I love you too, sugmmmm...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	31. The First New Year's Eve Together Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, every one of the next three chapters is nothing but sin and fluff.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chris, oh my god, this is like my faaaaavorite club song!" you exclaimed, “We have to go dance!"

“Okay, sugar, okay," he laughed, “But after this one you need to drink some water okay?"

You smiled wide and took his hand, dragging him onto the dance floor of the club in Pittsburgh you two went to for New Year's eve partying.

You had to admit, when, Chris, first suggested it, you were very nervous, but after some convincing (and three, okay two, drinks) you loosened up. And, unfortunately, became overly flirty. Thankfully, your boyfriend didn't mind since it was all directed at him.

Chris grabbed your hips tight, pulling you as close to him as possible. You smirked at him and started moving against him while the beat of your favorite song bumped through the club. 

Eventually, like the relentless tease you are towards him, your light grinding against your boyfriend got harder and harder. Chris held you tighter and tighter until he was nearly fucking your ass on the dance floor.

“You wanna get out of here, sugar?" he asked.

You turned around to face him. He was redder than a tomato and there was no trace of the blue of his eyes. You threw your arms around his neck and went on tip toes to kiss him. Chris groaned, kissing you back so deeply you thought you were going to explode. When you two finally let up for air, you kissed along his jawline up to his ear.

“Yes, _Daddy_."

* * *

 

As soon as you two got through the hotel door, you were on your knees, unbuckling Chris' pants.

“You taste so good, sir," you praised, licking off the drops of precome on his tip.

“Just for you, little miss," he promised, “Only for you, sugar-oh _shit_...shit, baby girl, that's it..."

You smiled and looked up at him, taking in more of his shaft with a wink. Your boyfriend cursed again. He tucked your hair behind your ear, setting a hand on your neck so he could feel his cock going down your throat.

“Suck me faster, sugar...take all of it..." he sighed.

At that, you took him all in at once . His grip on your hair grew near painfully tight and his breathing labored as he tried to stop himself from fucking your mouth. You frowned since that's what you wanted him to do and you started sucking him harder. 

“Stop! Stop before I come all over that pretty face."

He pulled out a rubber and rolled it on. Then he picked you up, ripped off your underwear, and thrusted into you in one move. He didn't even give you the chance to adjust before fucking you into oblivion, supporting your entire body weight in his arms. You hoped you remembered to ask for this position again.

“Fuck, fuck...fuck me harder Chris! Harder, please!"

“Anything for you, sugar...shit you're so fucking sexy!"

He turned you around so your back was flush against his chest and thrust into you again. You felt yourself floating away, but Chris' words about how well his little cockslut was taking his dick, how beautiful you looked tonight in your little gold dress, how much he had to control himself because of that, and how much he loves you, kept you somewhat grounded.

“Come for me, baby girl. Come for Daddy..." he ordered, rubbing hard circles into your clit.

“Ohohohshitshit CHRIS!"

“That's it, sugar, that's it! I got you baby, I got you!"

It took you more than a few minutes to come back to your senses. When you did, Chris' bare body was snuggled up behind yours. 

“Welcome back, baby," he smirked, kissing your shoulder.

You turned around with a satisfied smile to find a part of your boyfriend that was very unsatisfied.

“You didn't come, Chris?" you frowned.

“Nope, it's almost midnight. I wanna come making love to you, not fucking you."

You rolled your eyes, your cheeks burning as he reached over to the night stand for another condom.

“You are like the biggest sap," you muttered.

Chris laughed and moved to plant his lips on the sweet spot on your neck. You sighed and let him roll on top of you.

“I sure don't hear you _complaining_ , sugar."

* * *

 

“Happy New Year, baby girl. Only eleven more months now.

“Happy New Year. And eleven months 'til what, Chris?"

“'Til you graduate and I can make you _my_ Mrs. Evans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	32. The It's Someone's Birthday So They're Just Gonna Fuck All Day Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember exactly what breed Dodger is sorry. Also he's a puppy in this story.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Faster, Chris! Oh, please more, Daddy!"

“Of course, baby girl, _anything_ for you, (Y/N)..."

He sat you both up until he was on his knees, wrapping his arms around you to hold you closer to him. You started screaming his name and your nails dug painfully good into his back as he thrusted deeper into you. He mentally ticked off one more of the many climaxes he made his mission to give to you on this, your twenty-second birthday. Especially since you two had been apart for a month.

“Sweet girl, please look at me," Chris asked, “I wanna see my girl coming all over my cock..."

You did as he asked and opened your eyes. Seeing how close he was sent you over your edge, shaking and crying out his name in unconstrained ecstasy. Chris cursed loudly and laid you back down to chase after his own release.

“I love you, sugar. Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou-fuckfuck _fuck_!"

“Chris there's no one else, my love, I promise only ymmmm..."

He cupped your cheeks and captured your lips in a searing kiss. You wrapped yourself around him and with one last hard thrust, he came hard, whispering your name like it was the sweetest taste of sin.

After he cleaned the both of you up, his phone buzzed. He wanted nothing more than to ignore it, but it was the pet shelter so he had to take it. When he came back into the room, you were sitting up against the headboard, worrying your bottom lip and fidgeting with your promise ring.

“Chris..." you sighed, “I've been thinking about something for a while..."

He sat down slowly at the sound of how small and quiet your voice became with each word. You didn't look at him, and you were doing your damndest to keep a neural expression.

“Chris...if you want to leave, for any reason if you're unhappy being with me, I will never pull the 'I'll kill myself if you leave' card. I promise I won't so if you're worried about that, don't be."

You took in a shaky breath as he put his hand over yours with a deep frown on his face.

“Thank you for letting me know that, sugar," Chris said carefully, “But what brought this up? Why do you think I'm not happy?" 

Your face crumpled in emotion for a minute before you fought it back.

“Well, you've just been distracted and not around for a while now...At first, I knew it was because you had a movie to promote, but then you came back for good a couple weeks ago and you're still not...

I feel like you're here physically, but not mentally...fuck...I'm sorry I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

You finally looked at him, and immediately looked embarrassed at the hurt in his eyes. Chris felt his heart crack as you turned on your side to hide your eyes welling up. This is exactly what he was afraid of: you feeling alone and blaming yourself sick for it. 

“Sugar...hold on a second."

He got up to get his phone. This was your day. He wasn't about to let it get ruined by his secret surprise he was saving for later. Chris sat back beside you and told you to look at him. You did and he held up a picture of the golden retriever puppy he finished adopting yesterday.

“This is why I've been out so much these past few weeks," he explained, “I'm taking us to get him tomorrow."

“You're getting us a dog?" you gasped.

“Yes. This last month, I realized that soon you're going to start your teaching career. You'll have to settle down and I'll be gone a lot more if this Avengers thing really happens and becomes something..."

He put a hand on your cheek and wiped away the tear going down it. 

“I just don't want _us_ to be married, but have _you_ living in an empty house, baby. That's not fair to you."

“What's its name?"

“His name's Dodger and you're gonna love him, sugar, almost as much as I love you."

You stared at the photo of the addition to the family for a minute more, before averting your eyes and shaking your head. You looked more embarrassed than ever.

“Chris...I'm sorry for being so stupid all-," you began.

He immediately put a finger on your lips. 

“You are not stupid, sugar. Anytime you feel some type a way about something, you tell me. You don't have to just keep putting up with it."

He leaned in to give you a reassuring kiss, but a second into it you wrapped a leg around his hips and straddled him. Chris moaned deeply and buried one hand in your hair, while wrapping his other arm around you to push you closer. He pushed on the seam of your mouth with his tongue and you sighed and let him in. After a full five minutes of making out, you pulled away with a smile. Chris hugged you close. 

“Nine more months, baby girl."

“I can't wait, my love."

You snuggled into him and a minute later, Chris, could hear your tiny snores. He gave you a peck on your forehead and closed his eyes too. It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	33. The Joining the Mile High Club Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I've never been on an airplane, I've never seen one in real life (up close), I've never even been to an airport.
> 
> If masterbation and titjobs bother you, here's your warning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chris why do we need a blanket?"

You raised an eyebrow as he thanked the flight attendant for getting him the thin, but big enough to cover you both, piece of fabric. Chris scooted close to you and put the blanket on your laps.

“Chrismmm..."

He cut off your sentence with a short kiss. When he pulled away, he wore the smirk you knew meant he was up to no good. 

“We're joining the mile high club, baby girl," he grinned, putting an arm around you.

“The what now?" you asked. 

Chris searched your eyes for a minute, wondering if you were feigning ignorance. Since you weren't, you stared back in frustration. Eventually, he laughed.

“It means we can say we made love on an airplane, sugar. But in our case since putting on protection is too obvious and we don't wanna risk you getting pregnant..."

The hand on your hip traced the waistband of your shorts and he bit his lip, arousal already starting to darken his eyes. You gasped and looked around before snuggling closer to him. You set a hand on his thigh to find him half hard already.

“I don't believe you ain't already part of it," you teased.

“Believe it or not, sugar, I didn't get intimate that often. You know me, I'm an old fashioned romantic."

Chris' hand on your waistband went under as he leaned in, and tucked a coil behind your ear. You felt your cheeks heat up and you looked down, unable to handle the untamed feelings in his eyes. 

“I gotta wine and dine you," he said, running a finger through your slick womanhood.

“I don't think an airplane lunch counts..." you sighed, palming the bulge in his jeans. 

“I gotta woo you..." he continued like you didn't say anything.

Chris smiled and started marking the crook of your neck with love bites. You squeaked, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to the back of the plane before undoing his jeans so you could grab him. Chris moaned softly and used his free hand to move yours exactly the pace he wanted it, while slipping two fingers into you.

“Whose ass did you have to kiss to find me flowers anyway?" you scoffed.

Chris laughed, but didn't answer. You would've pressed harder, but he was already doing that, rubbing just the right spot on and in you to make your back arch in silent pleasure and relax your womanhood even more. Chris cursed as he slid his fingers in deeper.

“Fuck...you this wet for _me_ , sugar?" he whispered in your ear.

Your cheeks burned, but you didn't let him see how flustered you were. Instead, you started using the precome leaking out of his tip to make jerking him faster smoother.

“Depends, you this hard because of me?" you smiled sweetly.

“Always, baby girl," he moaned, “Only because of you, I promise."

“Then yes all this...is for you."

You used your free hand and unbuttoned your blouse a bit to give him a glance at the red lace underneath. He groaned and buried his face in your neck.

“That's not fair. It's not fair to tease me like that..."

“Mmm I'm not joking, sir. When we get to the hotel, I'll get on my knees and you can fuck my _pretty little whore_ mouth as long as you want, sir."

You smirked as you let him know that you know what he secretly thinks of your mouth. Chris went red as tomato.

“I-how...?"

“Chris, you're _so_ loud in the shower and...when you're sleeping...it's kinda hot..."

You looked down in embarrassment over your confession, fearing that you finally went too far. Chris lifted your head and brushed his lips against yours. You met him the rest of the way. After a couple of minutes, he broke away with a sharp intake of breath.

“Faster, baby girl, please!" he begged in a whisper, “I'm so close!"

You laughed and move closer so you could involve your other hand too. Chris in turn curled his fingers up inside you, so he could rub your g-spot at the same time as your clit.

“Chris, Chris kiss memmmm..."

You felt him stiffen and throb in your hand as your inner walls clenched around his fingers. A second later, you dug your nails into the back of his head as you climaxed. He growled out a quiet curse and the wet stickiness of his release dripped down your hand. You did one more look around before bringing your hand up to your mouth and licking off every bit of him.

“Shit, baby girl," he panted, relaxing into his seat, “I don't understand, I just don't understand."

“You don't understand what, Chris?"

“How I got someone as incredible as you to even give me the time of day."

* * *

 

“I do believe you promised me something little miss, but we can do that later."

You raised an eyebrow as he sat back on the hotel bed and started running his hand over the bulge in his pants. You felt your cheeks burn you looked down in embarrassment and excitement at the same time. He was really going to let you watch him?

“Take off your clothes, sugar, Daddy wants to see what his little skank's wearing for him."

You finally made eye contact with him again and slowly unbuttoned your blouse. Chris' breathing got heavier when he saw your black silk, red lace lined push up bra. Your hands moved to your waistband, but, Chris, shook his head.

“I wanna see those tits, sugar," he gasped.

He took himself out of his pants and reached for the lube he took out the suitcase. You did as he asked and your boyfriend started pleasuring himself, staring at your chest.

“Shit, they're so  _perfect_...play with 'em for me, baby girl."

You smiled and started doing what he normally did. Squeezing the soft flesh and playing with your nipples until they hardened. Chris loudly egged you on, going faster and faster over his shaft, his mouth forming silent words of pleasure.

You had to admit, this was one of your better ideas. 

When his eyes closed and he started gripping the sheets tight and he rubbed his dripping head, smearing his precome with his thumb, an idea popped into your head. You weren't sure if your breasts were big enough, but it was worth a shot.

You laid down and squeezed your breasts together around him. Chris whined and opened his eyes. He laid you down on your back, continuing to slid his cock up and down between your soft mounds.

“Oh, sugar, you're so good to me...letting me fuck your perfect tits..." he praised, “Can I come on them, little miss?"

You nodded. Chris sighed and put his hands over yours and pushed your breasts together farther. Seeing him so lost in lust made you extremely hot under the collar. You managed to get one of your hands free and move under your waistband.

“Oh, Chris..." you sighed, closing your eyes to imagine his thick, strong fingers sliding through your slick.

You felt Chris' hips falter for a second before he kept going. You opened your eyes so you could continue to watch your boyfriend get off.

“Can I come, baby girl? Please?"

“Yes, yes, Chris!" you exclaimed, rubbing hard circles into your small bundle of nerves.

Your hips shot up as you hit the right spot and, Chris, got up on his knees and gripped himself tight and fast. He spewed out a million and one curses as he watched his seed paint your chest white. He didn't waste any time basking in it though. Suddenly, your shorts were gone and Chris' face was between your legs.

You let out a loud moan as he started fucking you with his tongue while you continued to rub your clit.

“Chris, I wanna come! Please _Daddy_?!"

Chris groaned and doubled his efforts, moving your hand away so he could finish the job himself. You buried your hands in his hair, pulling him where you wanted his mouth the most until finally-

“Oh, _CHRIS_!"

Chris licked you clean before kissing every inch of you back up to your lips. He smirked at you.

“Good?" he asked.

“Amazing, _Daddy_."

He laughed and carried you both off to the bathroom for a shower. Afterwards, he wrapped you up in his arms, whispering words of love in your ear. You were about to fall asleep when there was a knock.

“Chris! It's me!"

Your boyfriend sighed in exasperation, but didn't even try to hide his smile.

“Could you come back later please?" he pouted.

“I can wait."

“Scar, I'm kinda tired," Chris said in a tone that made you sure they were speaking in code.

“Fine, I'll be back in...three minutes. That's a whole two minutes more than you'll need."

You laughed as you heard his best friend walk away. You got up to pull your shorts back on so you could answer the door when she comes back. You felt a warm hand on your butt.

“What do your shorts say?" Chris asked. You rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment.

“'Pr-property of Chris. I found them shopping online and added your last name to them. I thought it would be fun-Chris! We literally justmmm..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	34. The Meet His Hot Best Friend Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well that was...interesting," you panted.

“You _sure_ , I didn't hurt you?"

Chris looked over at you, going over your every facial expression. That was the first time he even brought up fucking your ass, let alone actually doing it. Of course, spontaneous anal sex wasn't his intention on this trip, but he couldn't let those shorts go unnoticed. You turned to lay your head on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, yeah. I think we need a system for things like that, though. Like red, yellow, green or something."

Chris nodded, relieved that you were taking one of his guilt pleasures so well. He put his arm around you and pushed you close to his side.

“Okay, okay. So if I ever do anything you don't like say 'red', if you need me to slow down say 'yellow', and if you're okay with it 'green'," he proposed.

“Okay, same for you too..." you said, “I doubt that I'll ever use red though."

Chris laughed and shook his head at you. Always up for anything, never judging him. Sometimes he wished he were younger so he could have met you sooner.

“So...can we do that again?" he blushed.

You bit your lip in thought while tracing patterns on his chest. Finally, you spoke.

“Not every time, but every once in a while, ye-," you consented.

Your statement was interrupted by a knock at the door. Chris rolled his eyes with fake annoyance as it sounded the same as earlier. 

“Give us a minute, Scar. (I'm still busy, nosy.)"

“Hurry up! (Don't care.)" 

Chris sighed and motioned for you to put your clothes on too. When he opened the door his best friend blew right past him to you. Chris rolled his eyes again and came to stand over by you.

You stood like a deer caught in headlights while, Scarlett, shook your hand and introduced herself. He fought back a laugh. He pretended to ignore the huge crush you developed on her after watching all her movies and interviews when he explained who she was to him. But now seeing you face to face with it, he couldn't help himself.

“Sugar, you're letting in flies," he smirked, closing your mouth. You glared at him before smiling at Scar.

 “H-hi, my name is (Y/N)," you beamed.

“Oh, I remember your name. It's pretty."

Scarlett gave you one of her 'heart stoppingly beautiful' as you called them smiles. You looked away and, Chris, swore he almost saw you blush. He gave a thumbs up to his friend. She held back a laugh and sat you down on the bed with her while you continued to stare wide eyed. Chris sat down next to you and held your ring hand.

“Soooo when's the wedding?" Scarlett asked.

She was talking to you, but looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Chris felt his fear response kick in and shook his head to signal her to change the subject. 

He talked endlessly about wedding plans with her, but with you he wanted to focus on going one step at a time. You still had to finish school, a lot can happen in seven months...

“W-we have to get engaged first-," you began. Scarlett held up her hand.

“When's the wedding?" she asked again.

Chris sighed and blushed. You looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“In a year..." he confessed.

“What?!" you exclaimed in surprise.

Scarlett jumped up with a smile and said her good byes.

“We'll hang out later, (Y/N), okay?"

Chris glared after her in disbelief. Was that the only reason she wanted to come in?!

“Chris what do you mean the wedding is in a year? We won't even be engaged until December at the soonest!"

He looked down at your confused expression and took your hand. It had to come out eventually right? He kept opening and closing his mouth, unsure of how to explain his feelings without sounding like a creep. As if you read his mind, you put a hand on his cheek and made direct eye contact with him. 

“Chris, tell me," you said gently, “Why do you want it so soon?"

“Sugar, I wanted to marry you two weeks after we met," he admitted, “I knew you were it for me the night you gave me your number to be honest."

He took another silence before figuring out how to word his feelings.

“I've waited over a year now, baby an-and I don't want to wait a minute longer after we get engaged."

He broke eye contact, not wanting to see the sympathetic look you'll give him while telling him getting married five months after getting engaged isn't what you want. He would follow your lead though, he would wait ten, twenty, thirty more years if you wanted, just so long as he could be with you.

“Chris..." you said in the tone that tugged at his heart.

“Bu-but I understand that's too soon," he backtracked, “It was-we can push-."

You cut him off with a finger to his lips, analyzing him with your beautiful, soul piercing dark eyes. Finally, you kissed his cheek.

“I wouldn't want it any other way, Chris," you smiled, “I'm just hurt that you didn't talk to me about it first."

“I-I didn't want to...you have enough to worry about right now with finals and your dad and...I didn't want to bother you with it."

“Chris, you told me to be open with you. Same goes for you."

You cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Just because I'm stressed don't mean you can't be," you said, “I love you, Chris, you're not a bother."

He put his hands on yours and nuzzled your nose. You laughed and laid your head down on his chest. Chris sighed in contentment and ran his hand up and down your back, planting kisses on the top of your head.

“I was thinking about doing the ceremony on the beach," he said, “I saw you looking up beach weddings."

“I already have the perfect dress for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I found the wedding dress I want for the reader! But I'm open to suggestions if you guys want some input since this is you (technically) I'm writing.  
> I also have up to the proposal planned out now so not too much longer!
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	35. The Passing “The Best Friend Test" Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what do you do you want with my boy?"

You pulled away from your milkshake in confusion and looked to your side. Scarlett's green eyes stared expectantly at you.

“Ma'am?" you frowned.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled cordially while stirring her own shake. The frown remained on your face. What kind of question was she asking? Was it a trick-?

“(Y/N)?"

You blinked rapidly and returned back to the diner, Scarlett, took you to for some bonding time. It started out like how all your friendships usually do, forced small talk and awkward silences, but luckily, Scarlett, sensed your anxiety.

After a while, you two were like you and your best friend from high school. Right down to the fact that she was laughing into her cup because you zoned out. Again. Your cheeks heated up.

“What do you mean, ma'am?" you asked.

“No need for formalities, hon," she assured with a wave of her hand, “You're going out with my Chris which makes us on equal footing. Now what do you want with him? Why are you with him?"

“I don't want anything from him, except to be with him," you answered truthfully, “He's nice."

Her face still didn't give anything away on why she was questioning you like this, but while it did make you nervous, you were also happy that, Chris, has such a good friend.

“How long are we talking really?" Scarlett continued, “You and I both know a ring means almost nothing."

You eyed your promise ring. She wasn't wrong, but since it came from, Chris, you trusted that it did. That meant you had to try your damnedest to return the sentiment it symbolized to him. You looked the actress right in the eye.

“Twenty-five to life would be ideal, ma-Scarlett. Honest," you smiled, “I love him."

She looked you up and down while sucking on her straw. You kept eye contact with her, despite the fact that you were starting to sweat and screaming internally. It dawned on you. Scarlett _Johansson_ is giving _you_ The Best Friend Test. Finally, she started sucking in air. Then she took out her wallet, threw some bills on the counter, and broke into a wide smile.

“Well, what are we standing around for?" she exclaimed, grabbing your hand, “We gotta get you smoking hot for tonight!"

“Oh I already have-," you began.

“Something he's already seen you in, right?"

The rest of your sentence died in your mouth and, Scarlett, smirked triumphantly.

“That's what I thought! Come on my treat for taking care of my boy!"

“Scarlett, I can't let you do that!" you protested.

“No one 'lets' me do anything," she shrugged while hailing a taxi.

When she finally got one, she shoved you inside and gave the cabbie a name that sounded expensive. You tried to protest one more time, but she wouldn't take “no" for an answer. 

* * *

 

“Oh, _hon,_ you have to get that!"

“You sure?"

“Positive!"

You frowned in uncertainty going over yourself in the mirror. This dress wasn't anything like you bought in the past. It was long, elegant...not you at all.

“ _Neither was the red one_ ," you thought to yourself. That settled it. You nodded and, Scarlett, squeezed your shoulders in excitement.

“Great! Now let's go get your hair-!"

“No, no. That's a long journey I don't feel like going on right now. I'll take care of it," you sighed, putting a hand on your curly puff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	36. The Going to the Red Carpet Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris swallowed hard when he stepped out of the bathroom and saw you getting ready for the premiere of _Captain America_ tonight. You stood at the full sized mirror, analyzing your appearance before breaking into a small smile. 

“Not bad," you muttered to yourself.

“Understatement. "

You jumped a bit and turned around. Chris looked you down and up. His eyes travelled from the devil red heels he loved, to the bit of leg the slit in the right side revealed with every movement, to way your long, golden dress hugged your curves, to the peep of cleavage, and back down to your ass that _begged_ to be f-

“Chris, you need to get dressed."

Chris blinked and found his goddess standing in front of him with an amused smile on your sinfully red, glossy lips. He shook his head and grabbed your butt tight, pushing you in close to him, but you stopped him before he even opened his mouth.

“Later, Chris," you said, “We're running late as it is."

“But, baby-," he pouted.

“I said no."

You folded your arms and raised an eyebrow. Chris sighed in defeat and let go of you. Your stern posture broke and you lifted his head up.

“Don't pout," you scolded.

You pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. Chris groaned and cupped your cheeks. Your skin was silky smooth, your lips tasted like sugar and strawberries, you smelled like caramel, and it took every bit of his self control to not bed you instantly.

You pulled away with one more peck to his cheek and walked back over to the mirror to fix your make up. Chris pouted again. All he wanted to do right now is fuck his hot wife. In the mirror, your lips formed a sexy smile that nearly brought him to his knees.

“If you're a good boy, I'll take _good_ care of you, Christopher," 

* * *

To say this premiere was a small event was a huge understatement. Now that _Captain America_ was out, everyone knew a full blown _Avengers_ movie couldn't be far behind it. That meant as soon as he arrived the press was up Chris' ass.

He felt like he handled all the endless attention pretty well. Sure, things like this made him an internal wreck of nerves, but having you at his side calmed him a bit more now. Especially since he could feel the trembling in your hands and labored breathing. He wanted to be your rock.

“So who is this lovely lady, Mr. Evans?" one reporter asked.

Chris internally sighed, even though he knew this day was coming, and looked down at you, silently asking if you were okay with going public. You nodded slowly. Chris held you tighter and smiled cordially at the microphone in his face.

“This is (Y/N). My future wife."

“Wife?!"

Chris flinched a bit as everyone in earshot turned their heads to you. Suddenly, all of the attention on him and the movie was on “how you managed to tie Chris Evans down?"

“Miss how did you two meet?"

“Well, I-," you started. 

“Where are you from?"

“Maryland technically, but my family moved-."

“What's it like being with a celebrity?"

“Well, to me he-."

“How does it feel living in his shadow?"

“What-?"

Chris felt his temper rise and pulled you away from the out of line reporter. They tried to follow you two, but a couple of guards pushed them back. 

When he felt like he got you far enough away from everyone, Chris, lifted your chin so he could read your eyes. They were confused and angry at the same time.

“Is that really what people think?" you asked, “That I'm _lesser_ than you?"

“No, no, sugar, that asswipe was just trying to stir up trouble, get a story," he promised.

You still didn't look convinced and some old fears of his rose in the back of his mind. This is how the beginning of the end always starts with every girlfriend. The media gets in your face, makes you question your self-esteem-

“You should've let me answer!" you exclaimed, “I could've asked him what it's like to live with a dick smaller than a tic tac!"

Chris blinked a couple of times at your outburst. You were the first girl he's had that actually suggested fighting the paparazzi back. You were glaring at the rude reporter getting other people's faces with your bottom lip pouted out. Chris smiled and shook his head, putting a hand on your cheek to turn your attention back to him.

“You don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to, sugar. Especially, if there's questions like that."

“Oh, I will _gladly_ talk to people like that, my love," you grunted.

Chris laughed and took your ring hand, remembering the reasons he fell so hard for you in the first place. He pecked your lips and gave you a hug. He felt you smile into his chest.

“Well, I think I'm gonna go turn the conversation back to the movie for a couple more minutes, okay?" he said, “Stay here. Don't wander off without me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	37. The Meet His Hot Costar Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can I help you, miss? You look lost."

You turned around and looked up to see a pretty pair of stormy blue eyes widen in surprise, then darken in lust. You felt your cheeks heat up and looked down. The man was gorgeous. His short, dark hair was nicely trimmed and slicked back, face was nearly baby smooth, which showed off his great cheekbones and soft, pink lips...

“Miss, do you need help?"

“N-no," you stuttered, staring at the gentle hand on your shoulder, “I-um-oh jeez..."

You gathered enough of your senses to back up enough to get his hand off you. He smiled and put his hands up in a gesture of peace. Is it legal for someone's smile to rival Chris' in radiance?

“Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," he assured, “My name's Sebastian."

He held his hand out. You melted even more. _Sebastian_? Is guy for real? You finally got the nerve to take his hand. His, colder than Chris' but just as strong and comforting, hand in yours and stuttered out your name. Sebastian smiled wider and brought your hand up to his lips.

“A lovely name for a beautiful woman," he said.

You gaped for five seconds straight before gasping out a thanks. Sebastian laughed. He started walking you down the red carpet, still holding tightly to your, sweaty and shaking from all the noise, cameras, people, and _him_ hand.

“It gets better," he whispered, “You'll learn to ignore it."

“I don't think-."

“Hey, Seb, whatcha doin?"

You two turned around to see, Chris, coming towards you. He looked annoyed and you were confused until you remembered that he told you not to wander off without him. On top of that, you wandered off with a stranger.

You looked away from his scolding gaze in embarrassment over being so easily lured. Sebastian didn't notice the silent exchange between you and your boyfriend and put his arm around you. Your face burned even more.

“Walking around with this stunning lady here. (Y/N) this is, Chris, one of my costars and friends."

To your surprise, Chris, held out his hand. You looked up and he wore a mischievous smile. You took his hand with a roll of your eyes.

“Well, it's nice to meet you, little miss," he greeted, taking your hand in both of his, “Tell me is heaven missing an angel?"

“Yeah, name's Lucifer how are you?" you sassed.

“Mmmm...thinking about stuff..."

He trailed a hand up and down your arm and let his eyes linger on your low neckline, like he never saw you before. You could have melted. Could he be less subtle? Chris tucked your hair behind your ear, letting his hand linger with a suggestive gleam in his eyes.

“Bad stuff..." he smirked.

You finally decided to play his game and pressed your body against his.

“Well, I'm your girl then aren't I?"

Chris nodded, hugged you to his side, and kissed your ring hand, love overtaking the lust in his expression. Sebastian made a noise of disbelief and you looked over at him. You saw, Chris, smiling proudly and a bit smugly out the corner of your eye.

“What? No way!" Sebastian pouted, “The hottest girl here, Chris? Really?"

“Really," you winked. Beside you, you felt your boyfriend go a bit limp.

You looked up and he was looking over at his agent a few feet away. She was waving him over to some cameras and microphones. Chris looked conflicted. You'd never seen him look so regretful for the briefest moment as he looked down at you. 

“Babe, I gotta..." he started. You kissed his cheek and smiled. 

“Go. You have a job to do," you said.

Chris smiled apologetically, kissed your cheek, and ran off again. You sighed and looked at your feet.   

You felt a hand on your arm and mentally slapped yourself into a smile. You turned and faced, Sebastian. He wore a sympathetic smile.

“I'd be happy to help escort you in his place, Ms. America."

“How kind of you," you smiled.

You took his arm and you two continued your journey. By the time you got to the theatre, you knew all about his childhood and life thus far. The man couldn't be real. Tall, dark, handsome, _and_ foreign? You decided to just go along with his story and gave him bits and pieces of your origin story.

“Wow, I never realized how boring I am, thanks, Sebastian."

“Have you met, Chris? Watching paint dry is more excit-be careful!"

You tripped over your long dress and, Sebastian, caught you. The world seemed to stop for a moment as you lifted your head and your eyes really met.

He looked like he was fighting a hard internal battle, you were trying to ignore how his hands felt almost as good as Chris' around your waist. After a minute, and the feeling that someone was watching you two a little too intensely, you recovered first. 

“The premiere?" you said quietly.

“Uh, yeah, yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	38. The Boyfriend Thinks His Single Friend is Perving On His Girlfriend Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bucky, no!" you whispered as you watched him fall off the train. Chris looked over at you blinking back tears.

“Sugar-."

“That's so unfair!" you hissed, “Bucky was _always_ there for, Steve, and _that's_ the treatment he gets?!"

Chris laughed and shook his head at your righteous indignation. Sebastian leaned over to you. Chris bristled, the little stunt of him “catching you" on the red carpet still going through his head.

“ _Stop it,_ " he thought to himself, “ _You're being stupid._ "

“That's what I said! Glad someone sees it my way!" Sebastian exclaimed quietly.

“Hey, I stuck up for you, jerk!" Chris whispered.

“Yeah, but you're not a beautiful dame, punk!" Sebastian sneered.

“Be quiet before I punch out the pair of you," Hayley playfully snapped in her, Agent Carter voice.

The boys did as they were told sat back. Everything went well until, Chris, looked over to ask if you wanted more popcorn to find Sebastian's hand resting on your leg. It was nothing racy, he probably didn't even realize he was doing it since he was using the armrests, but you looked like you were enjoying it a little too much. That involuntarily brought back some old insecurities and Chris' temper rose.

He grabbed Sebastian's hand a little harder than necessary and his friend's eyes widened. Sebastian put his hand in his lap and, Chris, put his arm around you. You frowned up at him.

“Chris what the hell was that for?" you scolded, “He didn't do anything wrong!"

“He was touching you," Chris mumbled.

“He was using the armrests, Chris! And my leg happened to be there!"

“Yeah, conveniently."

You huffed and took his arm from around you. Chris frowned and opened his mouth, but, Hayley, flicked the back of his head.

* * *

 

“I'm almost one hundred percent positive, Bucky, was not the character I was supposed to fall for, but here I am. Well done, Mr. Stan."

You smiled up at, Sebastian, and he laughed.

“I'm not sure _fall_ is the word I'd use, draga mea."

He winked at you and you looked down with a flustered look. Chris made a barely audible noise of irritation and held you tighter to his side. He knew that, Sebastian, was just messing with you and, hell, Chris, recognized how attractive he was. You're only human. But that's how it always starts...

“ _Evans! It's,_ (Y/N) _, she'd_ never _-._ "

“Cheat? What do you mean I cheated?! It's rock, paper, scissors!"

Chris blinked himself out of his head to see you and Sebastian fighting off smiles. Your paper hand covered his rock. Sebastian broke first and you smirked triumphantly.

“Fine! I'll buy you a drink first, cheater!" he shouted.

“Say to my face, Stan!" you exclaimed.

“Cheater!" he smirked, getting just far away from your face enough to not be overly friendly.

“Come on-Chris? Are you okay, my love, because you're hurting me."

Chris looked down and saw how tense his arm around you was. His grip on you tightened more than he realized. He blushed and dropped his arm, muttering an apology. You frowned in concern and put a hand on his cheek.

“You look tired," you said quietly as to not draw attention, “Do you wanna go back to the hotel?"

Chris leaned into your hand and almost nodded before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his agent gesture towards the cameras and pile of children on the other side of the room. Chris sighed and turned back to apologize to you, but you already walked off and arm with Sebastian.

* * *

 

“Chris don't you think you're overreacting? I mean this is _(Y/N)_."

Chris blew a long stream of smoke, leaning on the side of the club everyone went to as an after after party place. Scarlett raised an eyebrow and he sighed. 

“That's what I thought about my last girlfriend, Scar, and a month later she's fuckin' her ex in _our_ bed!"

“Chris-."

“Scarlett!"

Scarlett stood unshakable and he backed down, taking one last drag before putting out the only cigarette he's had all day. He tried not to have one because he knows how much you hate the habit, but his stress level made his nicotine level way below tolerable.

Chris put a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his head in thought. He did trust you, more than anyone besides, Scarlett, but he couldn't let that blind him. He had to know for sure how faithful you were before you two got engaged.

“Chris why don't you just tell her about your past problems? I'm sure she'll understand," Scarlett tried to reason.

“Because then she'll worry herself sick that I'm not happy being with her. No, no I gotta...catch-."

Chris put his head in his hands. He couldn't even say it.

“Chris...," Scar said slowly, “You know you'll make an ass of yourself right? I mean more than usual."

“Not if I'm right."

“You sound like you want to be."

Chris felt like he'd been slapped, but then self evaluation did creep its way into his head. Of course, he didn't want to be right, he didn't want to know what he would do if he was, but at least the nagging fear would stop.

Instead of answering, he just went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	39. The Platonic Dirty Dancing Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weird how similar Spanish and Romanian are. Also, I apologize to anyone who can actually speak Romanian:
> 
> Am avut doar nimic altceva decât grăsime pentru micul dejun, pentru prima dată în totdeauna: I had nothing but fat for breakfast for the first time in forever.
> 
> Noțiuni de bază în formă este frumos, dar eu nu pot să aștept să aibă o cină reala: Being in shape is nice, but I can't wait to have a real dinner.
> 
> Cred că ești frumoasă și ai nevoie de un scaun cu rotile de timp am terminat cu tine: I think you're beautiful and you would need a wheelchair by the time I'm done with you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I'm happy for you and Evans. He seemed lonely when I first met him at auditions," Sebastian said suddenly, “I'm happy the big guy has someone to go home to now."

You looked up at your drinking partner. You searched his eyes for any signs of insincerity, but found none. You smiled and thanked him. He scooted closer to you, ordering another drink for you both. You thanked him again and you both unconsciously shivered a bit when your hand brushed over his. 

“I'm glad I got him to go home to too," you made clear, fully lost in Seb's pretty (but not as pretty as Chris') blue eyes, “I love that he cares for me just as much as I love him..."

Sebastian nodded in agreement and you moved till there was a millimeter of space between you two. You laid your head on his shoulder and, Sebastian, put an arm around you. That made almost every person in a three foot radius turn their sights to other people around the bar.

“Thanks," you both said simultaneously.

“You're welcome," you and he said at the same time again. Sebastian looked you up and down.

“So...wanna dance?" he proposed.

“Sure," you consented.

Sebastian smiled and you two downed the rest of your drinks. Then you took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. It so happened that your favorite club song came on at the same time. Seb's hands hovered over your hips in silent question. You smiled and nodded. He grabbed your hips and you two started moving to the music.

You knew there was a dangerous tension between you and, Sebastian, but you have, Chris, so it's not like either of you would ever act on your animal instincts. That meant you two didn't have to keep at an arm's length away, right? You leaned into him even more and, Sebastian, smirked down at you.

“Chris is a lucky guy," he said, “Wish I hadn't missed my chance..."

“He knows," you teased, brushing a hand over his light stubble, “And you're a little too clean shaven for me, Sebastian, sorry."

“Damn, I thought the foreign thing would get you," Sebastian scoffed, holding you closer, “And speaking of lumberjacks..."

He jerked his head towards the door and you felt the butterflies in your stomach soar as, Chris, walked in with Scarlett and Hayley close behind. You _still_ felt incredibly embarrassed for thinking, Chris, dumped you for the former woman last year.

She caught you looking at her and her best friend and suppressed laughter crept up onto her face, seeing that you were dancing with your boyfriend's co-star. Chris followed her gaze and the smile disappeared from his face instantly. He didn't make a scene or even come over. He just gave you and Sebastian a warning look.

" _He's so cute when he's pretending to be angry,_ " you thought to yourself. You smirked back at him and turned around to face your dancing partner.

“You wanna have some fun?" you asked.

“By 'fun' do you mean make, Chris, threaten me in a dark alley?"

“No..." you smiled, “I just want him to come over."

“You could just ask him? Just a crazy idea."

“You asked first and besides, what man doesn't like watching their girl dancing dirty?"

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. He bit his lip in thought. Finally, he nodded.

“What do I do?"

“Stay right here."

You went over to the DJ and convinced him to play your song next. You walked back over to, Sebastian, with a swing in your hips and glanced over at your boyfriend. He was talking with the girls, but watching you out the corner of his eye. You brought your attention back to, Sebastian, and snuggled back to chest into him. The distinct beat of “Casual Affair" by Panic! at the Disco went through the club and, Sebastian, laughed.

“Isn't this song a little old for you?" he teased, moving his hands up no further than low on your waist, “You were born when this album came out, right?"

“Weren't you getting a dentures fitting, dick?"

As the song got to the chorus, you lightly grinded against Sebastian's leg. Chris was now fully glaring angrily at you two, but still didn't come over and take Seb's place. You pouted and looked up at Sebastian.

“Talk in Romanian."

“What?" he said, playing dumb.

“Just bend down and pretend to charm me."

“What do you mean 'pretend'?" Sebastian continued to tease.

“Se _ba_ ," you whined. He took in a hitched breath and nodded.

“Okay, okay," he sighed, “Just never say my name like that again. I like it too much."

He bent his head just enough to be suggestive and started whispering in your ear. You dug your hand into the back of his hair.

“Am avut doar nimic altceva decât grăsime pentru micul dejun, pentru prima dată în totdeauna.

Noțiuni de bază în formă este frumos, dar eu nu pot să aștept să aibă o cină reala."

“Sebastian, are you talking about eating?"

“Uh...no..." he said quietly, red creeping up his face.

“Bullshit, I took four years of a foreign language. Dinner in Spanish sounds nearly identical to whatever you just said."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up and he blushed. He obviously didn't expect you to understand him. He quickly recovered though and brought your body as close to his as possible without it being overly friendly.

“Fine. Cred că ești frumoasă și ai nevoie de un scaun cu rotile de timp am terminat cu tine...Better?"

The way he whispered his statement into your ear while holding you so close, made you lose your voice for a second, and you knew you'd be blushing from head to toe if you could. Sebastian knew it too and smirked with the slightest hint of disappointment before dropping his hands to his sides when the song ended. You turned around and pecked his cheek in sympathy. 

“Wanna go back over to the bar?" you asked, “I don't think, Chris, is coming..."

“Sure, draga mea," he sighed. He held out his arm and you took it so you two wouldn't lose each other in the crowd.

“Alright, this is over!"

You and Sebastian both turned around to see, Chris, reaching out for you, seething with rage. Chris ripped you away from his friend and held you close to his side.

“What the hell, Sebastian?!" he shouted, “I let you dance with her! Not cop a feel in front of me!"

Chris glared at his friend, turning redder by the second. You and Sebastian both stared at him, speechless. What was he talking about? You recovered first.

“Chris," you hissed, “You're making a scene! I danced with him, that's it!"

“You call _rubbing_ yourself on him _dancing_?!"

“I wasn't 'rubbing' myself-!"

“Chris, come on!" Sebastian scoffed, “You know I wouldn't disrespect either of you like that!"

“You sure about that? You've been all over her all night! I've been watching!"

“If you were so concerned, why did you keep ditching her, then?!"

“I wasn't-I didn't-!" Chris stuttered, “You know how it is, Seb! _She_ knows how it is!"

Chris rounded on you, drawing himself up to full height. The look of hurt and betrayal on his face almost made you feel sorry for him until he opened his mouth.

“I thought you were okay with the way my career is. I thought you understood that I can't always be around to tell you you're pretty, b-but I guess I was wrong about you! Y-you're just like the rest of them-!"

You smacked him hard across the face, surprising everyone including yourself, but you kept going. 

“I forgave you for disappearing, let you be my first, and am willing to let you be my last!" you shouted, “I danced with him because he asked, that's it!"

You held up your promise ring.

“That's twice you've accused me of being unfaithful, Chris! Why do do you keep thinking I'm some cheating whore every time I get friendly with a guy?! I thought this ring meant something to you!"

Your chest heaved and tears started leaking out your eyes. Chris came out of whatever rage overtook him. He slumped, guilt coming over his face.

“Sugar-."

“Don't 'sugar' me, Chris!" you growled through your teeth.

“Sugar, sugar please-."

You backed away when he reached out for you and started to stomp off. As you left you heard, Seb, start shouting again. 

“Do you even know the trouble she went through to come to this?! Did she tell you she has two finals and a fifteen page paper she needs to finish by the end of  _tomorrow_?" 

But she's _here_ supporting _your selfish ass_ , and you're accusing her of throwing herself at _me_?!" Sebastian finished.

You turned around just in time to see, Chris flinch away, shame etched into his face, and your handprint glowing bright red on his cheek. You sighed.

As angry as you were at your boyfriend, you couldn't stay mad at him. Obviously, this much blind rage from him was deeper than just you dancing with Sebastian. But you couldn't  just sweep this under the rug...

“She's your future wife, man!" he shouted.

Chris looked down at his feet, the will to fight gone. You'd never seen him look so small. He quickly walked out the club, wiping his eyes every few steps. You sighed and looked up at your new friend. 

“I'll see you later," you said quietly.

“Bye, draga."

* * *

 

You found your boyfriend out back leaning against the wall, taking out a cigarette. He looked at it for a moment before putting it back and throwing the whole pack as hard as he could across the road. You let him have his alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated for a long time for which way I wanted this to go. I hope you don't hate me for it.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	40. Another Freakout Cliche

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming back to the hotel room after walking off his anger, Chris, found your promise ring sitting on the night stand. His heart dropped to the floor.

He looked around for any indication that you were still there and found nothing but your toiletries. Your suitcase, purse, everything was gone. Chris' eyes started welling up and he fumbled for his phone. He called you five times. They all went to voicemail. Chris sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. 

What had he done?! He scared away the love of his life with his stupid insecurities! He cried for he didn't know how long, when he heard the door open and close.

“Chris, I was at the pool, then I went to wash my clothes and this is the first time I've checked my phone since. I'm sorry. Call me back."

You came into the room and let out a shriek, dropping your suitcase. Chris jumped up and pulled you into a bone crushing hug.

“Chris, what...?"

“I-I-I th-thought-!" he cried, burying his face in your shoulder.

He collapsed to his knees and sobbed into your torso, not caring how pathetic he looked and sounded.

“Please don't leave me, (Y/N)!" he begged, “Please? I'll change, I promise I'll change, j-j-just d-don't-! I-I-I-d-d-don't-k-k-k-know-w-what-I'll-d-do-w-w-without-!"

He cried himself into incoherence as the rejection he didn't want to hear you say, but knew he deserved for his behavior went played through his head.

“Christopher! Christopher Robert, look at me!"

He did slowly, and you blinked back your own tears while wiping away his and searching his eyes. Then you sat on the bed, bringing him with you. He laid his head on your shoulder and you ran your nails up and down the side of his jawline.

“Chris...I'm not upset with you."

“Y-you should be...I-I've been a jealous asswipe!"

“Chris, my love, look at me," you said gently. He did, quicker this time, and you smiled down softly at him.

“I _do_ understand that you have a job to do and so does, Sebastian...But you accused him of making a move on me when you know he wasn't, Christopher. You hurt his feelings first, baby."

You ran a hand through his hair, rubbing circles into the back of his head. Chris slowly put a shaky arm around you. He almost started crying again when you scooted closer to him.

“And, Chris, you don't have to tell me who hurt you so bad in the past, that's your business to tell, but please understand that I'm not like them baby.

I love you, Chris. I love _you_ , my gentle, caring meatball, not just the actor."

You paused there for a minute and, Chris, could hear you thinking about how to word your next thoughts. Finally, you kissed his forehead.

“I don't want you to change, baby. I just need you to trust me because I trust you, Chris.

You haven't given me one reason not to since last year and I genuinely believe that you want to spend the rest of your life making it up to me. But I don't want guilt to be the basis of our relationship."

Chris sat up in confusion. Guilt? You thought his _guilt_ was the only reason...You took a deep breath.

“...You know, a good, wise old man once told me that I deserve to be happy," you said quietly, “I just wish he would take his own advice..."

Chris frowned and ran a thumb over your ring hand, wishing he could feel the usual golden band on your finger. 

“I am happy, sugar. I-I have you."

You sighed and took your hand away while breaking eye contact. Chris felt hurt go through his chest until you opened your mouth.

“Chris...Chris for once be real with me, _"_ you said quietly, “Are you unhappy?"

He frowned deeper at the fear in your eyes. Chris grabbed your hand with both of his. He wasn't about to let your mind somehow trick you into thinking that you were the problem and told you the truth.

“(Y/N), I'm _not_ unhappy being with you. I want _you_. I want a life with _you_ in it, sugar."

You ran a hand through his hair many times, searching his eyes for a full two minutes. Chris watched a range of emotions go across your face. Skepticism, sympathy, finally an emotion he could work with-hope-came across. 

“Then you gotta trust me, okay?" you eventually smiled, “I need _you_ to believe that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only _you_. I love you, Chris, I love you more than anything life can offer me..."

He nodded. You put a hand on his cheek and moved to kiss him when your eyes went wide looking at your empty finger. You reached over him to put your ring back on. The reason you took it off dawned on him: you didn't want to lose it at the pool. He started crying all over again. After a couple minutes, he calmed and you wiped his tears away again.

You two lay in a comfortable silence, just taking in one another's heartbeats when you spoke again.

“Chris...since you refuse to let me pay for anything in the apartment, I've saved up some money. I've been going to therapy with it...and it's helped me make a little bit of peace with myself. Maybe it'll help you too?"

“I'll give it a try."

You squeezed his hand and he moved to hold you tighter, burying his face in your shoulder.

“I love you, sugar," he whispered, “I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. Please, please forgive memmmm..."

You scooted down and gave him a kiss full of love and forgiveness. Chris sighed and pushed on the seam of your mouth with his tongue. You let him in and rolled on top of him.

“Shut up and touch me, you big dummy," you smiled against his lips.

He nodded and both of your clothes disappeared into the corner of the room as he laid you down. Then he trailed his lips and hands over every inch of your body, reminding you how much you mean to him. 

“Fuckfuck _fuck_! I forgot to buy more condoms, sugar..." he cursed, digging into the night stand drawer.

“There's some in my purse, love. Hurry up I can't wait too much longer."

Chris got up to grab your purse from the floor and dug one out. Then he came back over to lay down next to you and kiss you deeply again.

He watched you situate him inside you with a sigh and held you tight to take in the feeling of just being with you. After a minute, you both started moving your hips and lips against each other's, laying side by side in each other's arms. His sighs turned into curses and declarations of love. You assured him over and over you felt the same.

He pulled away before softened completely so he could clean up. When he came back, you relaxed sleepily on his chest while he stroked your back.

“Marry me, sugar? Please?" he asked.

“Ask me again in seven months, my love."

He laughed and you fell asleep. Before sleep overtook him, Chris, thought about the small velvet box in his sock drawer at home. He smiled and kissed your forehead.

“I plan to, Mrs. Ev-wait wise, _old_ man? Who're you calling _old_?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm the worst. I know I'm sappy.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	41. The Clearing the Air Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, I think some apologies are in order here," you said.

Chris and Sebastian sat down at the little table in your hotel room while you and Scarlett (the referee on the off chance this goes Jerry Springer) sat on the bed.

About an hour ago, Seb, knocked on the door. You and Chris were busy, so he just explained that he wanted to clear the air and would be back later. Before, Chris, woke up and derailed your train of thought, you were thinking the same thing. 

As you lay watching your boyfriend sleep earlier in the day, you started thinking more and more about how you and Sebastian probably looked from his perspective. You two were so obvious and you knew, Chris, had past problems with unfaithful girlfriends. Maybe you were the wrong one in this... _ruining everything just like you_ always _do-_

“Sugar, you okay?"

You felt your cheeks burn in shame and nodded. Chris raised a doubtful eyebrow, but turned back to, Sebastian, who went first.

“Chris, I'm sorry for shouting at you the way I did. I should've moved outside or talked calmly to you like an adult.

I also had no right to call you the names that I did. That was childish of me and I'm sorry.

Lastly, I apologize for going along with (Y/N)'s plan. As the much older person, I should've been the more rational one."

Chris searched his eyes for any signs of insincerity before nodding his acceptance. Seb smiled and thanked him. He stood up but, Chris, told him to sit back down and took a deep breath.

“Seb, I'm sorry for causing the scene that I did. I could've moved the conversation outside.

I'm also sorry that I accused you of trying to take my girl. I've seen you making a move before. If you were going take her, you two wouldn't've even made it to the club."

Sebastian sat speechless for a minute, not expecting an apology back. He eventually, nodded his head and held out his hand. Chris took it with a smile. Sebastian moved to stand again, but that's when you got up. 

You moved shakily to stand in front of them, unable to make eye contact. You knew you'd burst into tears if you did and the last thing you wanted was for them to start comforting you when it was your turn to apologize.

“Sebastian," you began, “There is no 'older person' in this I'm an adult and there's consequences to my actions. I should've thought about how we looked to, Chris, especially since I was terrible at hiding how attracted to you I was."

“Draga, _I_ asked _you_ to dance. You were just being nice."

“Sugar, if I can't trust you around other guys, when I'm not around, how can I expect you to trust me around other women?"

“You didn't do-," they started at the same time.

“Boys, boys!" you shouted, finally making eye contact, “Stop apologizing for me, please. I was wrong okay?

I could've said no, I could've went straight to, Chris, when I saw him come in and stood at his side for the rest of the night or just asked him to come take your place, like you said Sebastian.

But I chose to let my attraction to, Sebastian, go to my head, I chose to ignore how you saw it, Chris."

You bit your tongue to ward off the waterworks you felt burning the back of your eyes. This wasn't the time.

“A-and, Chris, I shouldn't've slapped you. No matter how angry I get I should never hit you. I'm sorry, my love, please please forgive me."

You held your breath waiting for them to say something. They just stayed silent looking you up and down with furrowed brows. You looked at the ground, trying and failing at keeping your brain from thinking too hard.

_“Just like your daddy asked you to forgive him, right? You're a real chip off the old block, you know that?_

_That's how it starts with people like_ you _isn't it? Act all holier than thou, then expect people to not get mad._

_Why don't you do everyone a favor and-."_

“Sugar, sugar look at me!"

You blinked a couple of times and met your boyfriend's eyes. Worry was etched into every line of his face and you mentally slapped yourself. This wasn't supposed to turn into a pity party for you!

“Sebastian, Scarlett. Could you give us a minute, please?" Chris asked. 

“Y-you d-don't-," you stuttered.

Chris put a finger on your lips and watched his friends leave. You sat down on the bed, ashamed of yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	42. The Two Leads Are Saps Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sugar, talk to me. I don't like the look in your eyes."

Chris sat down next to you and put an arm around you. You sighed in disgust with yourself and shook your head.

“T-this isn't supposed to be a pity party for me, Chris! This was supposed to be a rational conversation and I turned it into-! God, when am I gonna learn!"

You pulled away from him and buried your face in your hands. Chris held you tighter, trying to stop your train of self-deprecation before it started.

“Baby-."

“It's so obvious isn't it? I'm a narcissist! _I'm_ the selfish ass!" you shouted.

“Sugar, that's not-!"

“I'm just like my dad always said! I always make everyone feel sorry for me even when it's my fault! It's all my fault!"

“(Y/N)..."

You buried your face in his chest and started shaking in quiet tears that got harder and harder the angrier you got with yourself. Chris laid his head on yours, wishing there was something he could do when you get this way besides just letting you cry yourself out. Finally, you quieted enough that he could speak.

“I don't pity you, sugar. You understand why I got mad at you, just like I understand why you got mad at me. We're _both_ at fault, baby."

He lifted your chin up so he could look you in the eye and wipe away your tears.

“But we learn from it, sugar," he continued, “We learn and try not to make the same mistake twice. Or three times in our case."

You smiled a bit despite yourself. Chris smiled back and set his forehead on yours, nuzzling your swollen nose. You moved to reach over him for a tissue, but he got the whole box for you. You'd never have to lift a finger for anything if he had it his way.

“I forgive you, sugar, I always will," he promised while you cleaned yourself up, “I love you too much not to."

You searched his eyes for a minute. He leaned over and kissed your cheek. You turned your head so you could kiss him full on the lips. He smiled and let you deepen your embrace while pulling you onto his lap.

After good five minutes, you pulled away, much to his annoyance, but he let it go at seeing the emotions you usually keep hidden even from him in your eyes.

“I love you too," you whispered, hugging him tight.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, you had fallen asleep, but, Chris, was kept awake by the constant dinging of your phone. Eventually, he reached over and put in his birthday to unlock it. His heart sunk in shock. 

There were endless Twitter notifications and a couple of Facebook ones. Some were the inescapable death threats, some made valid points that you and him already went over, some were the generic name calling. All were over the picture of, Sebastian, catching you last night when you tripped.

“Sugar, sugar wake up!"

You jerked awake, slowly blinking in irritation and worry.

“What is it?"

“When were you going to tell me about these?" he demanded.

He showed you the tweets. You sat up with a roll of your eyes and took your phone back.

“Chris, it's okay," you shrugged.

“No it's not! I'm not gonna let people talk about you and Seb like this!"

“Chris, I can handle the internet. Really it's okay, some of them are right, my love."

You kissed his frowning lips and laid your head on his chest, closing your eyes again. He continued to fume. He knew what public was capable of, but them coming after you made him madder than he ever thought possible.

“Go back to sleep, Chris," you sighed, “It's not worth the brain cells."

He relaxed and laid down for your sake. When your breathing evened out again. He grabbed his phone and opened up his own Twitter app. He ignored the couple of tweets that said he should break up with you, answered a couple of direct messages from extended family members that don't know about you, and liked the tweets from more rational fans. Lastly, he sent out a tweet with the engagement ring emoji on it.

@(your Twitter) seven months

A little while later he woke up to feeling hot under the collar and the buzzing of his own phone. He decided one of them could wait until he woke up his girlfriend.

He stretched and groaned, grabbing it with a tired frown. Probably his agent. A small smile grew on his face when he saw you tweeted him back “one year". At that moment, he finally figured out why he was getting hotter.

Chris sat up and brushed your hair out of your face. You smiled up at him and swallowed him down.

“Shit sugar...." he whispered, “You look so beautiful like this."

You rolled your eyes and laughed around him, causing him to loudly curse due to the vibrations. Then you pulled back so you take cat licks down his shaft and suck around his head, causing him to have to control himself.

He never understood how you were so good at sucking him off. It took you only a couple of times to catch onto what he likes and somethings he didn't even know he did. 

“You wanna fuck my mouth, sir?"

He opened his eyes. You were stroking him gently with a mischievous grin. All of the sudden, he just wanted to hold you. He shook his head and got up to pull you up to him.

“I wanna make love, sug-."

There was a knock on the door and, Chris, hit his head off your shoulder while you held back laughter.

“Come back later, we're busy. Really, _really_ busy," Chris groaned.

“On which side?" Sebastian and Scarlett asked. Chris furrowed his eyebrows.

“The one closer to the table?"

“Never mind. Keep it. I'll buy a new one," they said at the same time.

Chris raised an eyebrow but then looked down to see that he was laying on both Seb's and Scar's jackets. He moved them out the way to wash and give back later.

“Sorry guys!" he shouted. 

He turned his attention back to you. You had tears in your eyes, staring at him like he couldn't be real. He smiled and nuzzled your nose.

“Now where was I? Oh yeah, making love to my beautiful future wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	43. The House Hunting Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More uncomfortable conversation yay! I sure do love childhood trauma!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How about this one?"

Your boyfriend pointed to a nice house located on the outskirts of the town. Since you planned on going to graduate school at your university immediately after graduating, you and him decided to rent a house here and look for one to buy after you finished your doctorate.

You asked him a million times about just keeping the apartment since it would be cheaper, but he went on a twenty minute rant about carrying you over a real threshold in the spring. Eventually, you just let him have his fantasy and started helping him look for houses nearby. The trouble was that he kept picking out family sized ones, like you two had three kids already, working on a fourth.

“Chris, again. Why do we need five bedrooms three bathrooms, an office, and a finished basement, when it's just you, me, and Dodger?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well...what if it's not just us anymore before you finish graduate school?" he said.

“What are you talking about?" you asked.

Chris opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before sighing and turning even redder. He took your hands and looked you in the eyes.

“Sugar...have you thought about us raising a family?"

Your brain froze. There it was a question you thought about off and on since meeting him, but never wanted to be asked. Realistically, kids of your own were out of the question for you...

“Hey, hey what's wrong, sugar?"

“I-I..."

You sighed and looked at the ground. Up until a couple of years ago, you honestly couldn't wait to have a family of your own, but now-.

You felt soft paws on your leg and saw, Dodger, frowning at you with his big doe eyes. You rolled your eyes with a smile picked up your puppy and hugged him. Dodger squirmed until you let him lick the tears off your face.

“Y-you know you're getting to big for this!" you laughed.

“Sugar?"

You looked up and, Chris, took your hand, worry etched in every bit of his face. 

“Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

“Chris," you said quietly, “Chris...what...what if my step dad's right? What if I am just like my biological father?"

You started crying and looked away. You couldn't look him in the eye with your next words. You couldn't see the realization followed by the rejection.

“What if it's some switch that turns on when I see our baby?"

Your tears turned hysterical.

“I'M FOREVER FUCKED IN THE HEAD, CHRIS! I'M DAMAGED AND I'M NOT GONNA LET ANOTHER INNOCENT CHILD GO THROUGH WHAT I HAVE TO LIVE WITH EVERY DAY! ESPECIALLY NOT ONE I MAKE WITH YOU!"

“(Y/N)! Look at me! No, stay here and listen to me!"

You sat back down and buried your face in your hands. Chris made you look at him. 

“You can't do this to yourself, sugar! You're not like them, baby, I promise you you're not!"

“Y-you can't know that!" you shouted. 

Chris looked down in thought and you steeled yourself. Finally, he made eye contact again and started playing with your hair.

“You're right. I can't. B-but I'm not letting them take this from you! I've seen you with my sister's kids, sugar. I've seen how badly you want to be a mom, how good of one you'd be. It'll be okay, baby. Please believe me."

You shook your head and buried your face in his chest.

“I-I'm sorry, Chris! Please forgive me! I wanna give you children, I d-do-!"

“Sugar, calm down! It'll be okay. We'll be okay, baby."

After the longest five minutes, you stopped crying. Chris planted a kiss on the top of your head, wiping away his own tears. You felt your chest constrict again. One more thing you were taking away from him and yet again he was being understanding about it. You-.

“(Y/N), you're worrying yourself sick," he said.

He hugged you closer and kissed your cheek. Dodger licked his face and your boyfriend petted him. 

“Sugar, I'm not pressuring you into anything. If you don't want to have kids, that's okay. Besides, we gotta to raise, Dodger, first."

* * *

 A couple of hours later, you were cooking dinner according to Chris' strict dietary regime. You set the timer on your phone and made your way to the bedroom to cuddle up with your boyfriend.

When you got to the door, you saw him video calling someone. You almost walked away when he started talking.

“I know, Ma, wants grandkids from all of us, Scott. Why aren't you adopting yet since you're so worried about me?"

“First, _you_ called _me_. Second, you're thirty-six and greying. I'm thirty-three and still have my eye sight, I got time." 

“And so-fuck you man, I get it way more than you do-and so does, (Y/N). She's only twenty-two. I'm already tying her down with me."

“Then why'd you bring it up?"

“We're looking for a house. It just slipped out."

“And even if she never wants to try and raise a family, you're okay with it?"

“Of course not, but she's the most important in my life, not some non existent children. I'm not gonna make her give me them."

You swallowed back tears hard. You knew he wasn't okay with not raising a family. You would be furious in his shoes. Finally, you gathered yourself enough to come through the door. Your boyfriend lay on his side so he didn't see you.

“You know I think I'll stay a bachelor. It's less complicated," Scott laughed.

“Chris?"

He turned around and held out an arm to you with a smile. 

“Come on in, sugar. I ain't doing nothing important."

“Hey!"

You sat down on the bed, but, Chris, wrapped his outstretched arm around you and pulled you down.

“Have you ever seen someone so beautiful, bro?" Chris asked, love filling his eyes.

He planted a kiss on your cheek and you felt your cheeks burn as your future older brother made a gagging noise. 

“Hi, Scott," you giggled.

“Hey, little sis. Man, I love that."

“How is it having a big brother anyway?" you asked innocently.

Chris groaned and Scott's face lit up. You raised an eyebrow.

“Let me tell you exactly how it is growing up with this one!" Scott exclaimed, “Not the rainbow sprinkles version you got here!"

You three talked for a ~~n hour~~ bit longer before, Scott, had a date to get to. Chris hung up, sat his phone on the night stand, and buried his face in your neck, holding on tight to you. You smiled softly and ran your nails up and down his jawline before moving to the back of his head.

“Chris..." you said, “Chris, would having kids really make you hapmmm..."

He pushed your head down for a kiss. You sighed and let him in. He lifted you up and laid you on top of him. After a few minutes, he let up and stroked your cheek.

“Sugar, I'm not gonna lie. I've wanted kids even before I met you, and that want got even stronger when I realized you're it for me.

But having kids would just make me _happier_. I'm already happy with just _you._ I promise, baby. Growing old with you is a life well lived."

You nodded your understanding and snuggled into him. Chris kissed your forehead.

“Don't stress yourself sick over it, baby girl, if it happens it happens and we'll deal with it then. If it doesn't, well, that just means we don't have to sneak around."

“What-?

He started nipping and kissing the skin of your neck and his hands gripped your butt tight, pushing your clit against his hardening crotch.

“Oh, Chris..." you sighed.

He quietly cursed and sat you both up to take off your shirts before laying you on your back. Your breathing picked up as his lips blazed a path down your body.

“Tell Daddy what you want, baby girl. I wanna take good care of you, sugar," he whispered against your skin, “I wanna make you feel so good, (Y/N)."

“Sir, please-."

You groaned when your phone timer decided to go off then.

“Chris, I-."

“Want me to eat you out on the dining table, after you check on the oven, baby girl? All you had to do was ask."

You huffed, but couldn't fight back a smile. Chris laughed, stood up, and lifted you over his shoulder, literally kissing your butt all the way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	44. A Brief Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I offensively romanticized anything I'm sorry. I just wish I had someone to support me through my lows. Again I'm sorry if I offend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris woke up to your back towards him. Again. He scooted closer to you and propped himself up to look into your eyes. His heart sunk when he saw them still staring blankly out the window.

“Sugar? You okay?"

You shrugged. Chris put an arm around you and pulled you in close. He had noticed you retreating further and further into yourself for the last couple of weeks, but now for the last two days you haven't spoken or left the room once.

“Sugar, you know I'm always here for you right?" You nodded. “Then please talk to me, baby? Please?"

“What's the point?" you muttered, “It doesn't matter anyway. I've tried getting over it on my own, therapy's only helping a little..."

You started shaking in quiet tears. Chris just held you tighter.

In the past, you have had days like this, but that was the thing. Your lows would only be one or two days tops, and you'd at least get up to bathe and eat. He's never seen you this bad before. Apparently, no one has. He called your friends and your mom. Your friends told him that you always were on the reclusive side so they never questioned when you went a couple days without seeing them. Of course, your mom didn't even know you were depressed.

“Maybe-maybe it's time to throw it the towel," you cried, “I-I-I can't do this anymore, Chris, it just hurts all the time!"

“What hurts, baby, tell me, sugar?" he asked. He just had to keep you talking.

You pointed at your heart and your head. Chris nodded and kissed your forehead and put a hand on your chest. He knew what you meant, he really did. The low he hit a few years back after he broke up with his first almost fiancee was...he didn't even want to think about it.

That dark cloud stayed with him for two years. He learned to function through it like you, but the sky was always grey in his mind. Until he met you. You made the constant pain stop. He was determined that you find something to make yours stop too and he'd be there every step of the way. Even through times like this.

“I know it hurts, sugar, I know," he whispered, “But I'm here for you okay?"

Your tears got harder and you finally turned around, burying your face in his chest. You apologized over and over again for being a burden on him, for tricking him into thinking you were something worth saving, but mostly you apologized for loving him.

“Sugar, you don't have to be sorry for any of that. You're so important, baby, to so many people, especially me," he promised.

“No, no you shouldn't! I'm poison, Chris! I-I should-I want-I want to do something good for once with my life, Chris...please just let me go..."

“No, (Y/N)! I won't do it! I'm not gonna lay here and watch you give up on yourself!"

He held you so tight that he was sure you weren't going anywhere without him knowing it, while cursing whomever let you get this bad. You just shook in his arms and continued your internal path of self-hatred. He didn't let you go once. 

* * *

A week after he persuaded you into getting out of bed, Chris, woke up to the smells of breakfast cooking. When he got to the kitchen, his heart swelled as he heard the beautiful sound of your off key mutter singing.

“...now don't lose your fight, kid. It only takes a little push to pull on through-Chris. I can feel you smiling, my love."

He came out of hiding to find you with tiredness etching every line of your face, but smiling a bit while cooking eggs.

“Baby?" he asked. You took the pan off the heat and turned off the stove before coming to wrap your arms around him. His breath hitched. You hadn't initiated physical contact in weeks.

“Good morning, my love," you smiled, “You hungry?"

You set your chin on his chest so you could look at him and, Chris, ran a hand over your thick coils, trying to fight back tears of relief. He knew days like this past month may come again, but you made it this time. You came back to him.

He nodded and moved to sit you down since you just slaved over a hot stove all morning, but you wouldn't hear of it. 

“No, no you sit. You've done more than enough over the last month," you said quietly, “Let me take care of you now?"

He searched your eyes for a moment before nodding and taking a seat at the table. You smiled wider, kissed his cheek, and went to fix your plates. When you came back over he put an arm around you and took you both to eat on the couch. 

“Sugar, this is del-Dodger, get down! There's food in your bowl!" he mock scolded.

Dodger whined, begging with the wide sad eyed expression that he learned from you. Chris sighed, never able to deny either of you your wishes, and gave him his last piece of bacon.

“That's all you're getting, go to the kitchen and look for more now."

Dodger looked like he was debating on begging again, but, Chris, raised an eyebrow and yours and his furry son trotted off. Chris shook his head and looked back at you. You were holding back laughter and he almost jumped for joy. Instead he set his now empty plate aside and put his arm around you.

“As I was saying, that was delicious, baby girl."

“Nothing you can't make yourself," you scoffed, wiping his mouth with your napkin.

He smiled softly and stroked your cheek before kissing it. You looked down and he felt your skin heat up.

“Maybe, but I could never do it like you, baby," he promised, “No one can take care of me like you do, sweet girl. No one."

He kissed your ring hand and your cheek heated up more. You finally looked at him again with tears of guilt in your eyes.

“Chris, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. Immm... _mmmm_..."

He pressed his lips against yours, silencing your unnecessary apologies. You didn't know how much he understood; he put his career on hold for a year he got so bad, but he had his family to support him.

He burdened their lives, he neglected them and they never turned their backs on him or made his depression his fault once. Now, he was going to repay that love.

He pulled back, keeping his forehead against yours. You laughed and nuzzled his nose.

“How did I get so lucky?" you asked.

“You make a good pizza."

You rolled your eyes and leaned forward to kiss him again this time with more passion behind it. Chris groaned quietly and pulled you closer. You pulled gently on his bottom lip with your teeth. He gladly let you in, digging his hands into your hips to lift you and put you on his lap. You touched every bit of skin of his you could; Chris took off his shirt to help you out. You become very touch starved coming out of your lows. You broke away.

“Chris, Chris please touch me?" you asked, “Please? I-I..."

He shushed you while pulling off your shirt and running his hands and lips on every bit of you. 

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. I'm right here, sugar," he whispered between each kiss.

* * *

 A couple of hours later, you two were still on the couch. He stroked your back while you held onto his hand like a lifeline.

“I love you, Chris."

You smiled up at him and kissed his hand, wiping away the couple of tears leaking from his eyes. Chris held the hand on his cheek to his lips and kissed it.

“I love you too, sugar. Don't ever doubt that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	45. The Making the House Yours Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, sugar, open your eyes."

You did and came face to face with a pale yellow two story house. It had plenty of windows, a two car garage, a sizable fenced in backyard for, Dodger, and best of all the neighborhood was clean and quiet.

“Oh, Chris," you whispered, “It's beautiful..."

“Let's go, Mrs. Evans!"

“Ok-Oh!"

He picked you up bridal style and his eyes misted over with nothing but unconditional love in them. You felt your whole face heat up and you pretended to be annoyed rather than admit your nerves over your incoming wedding. You don't think you'll ever believe that he wants to marry you until it happens.

“Chris, put me down!" you scolded, “We still have to get engaged!"

He looked down and smiled at the very tips of your ears where your flustered emotions burned the most. Then he nuzzled your nose before kissing your cheek.

“You graduate in two months, baby girl," he smiled, “Just consider this a practice run."

You rolled your eyes and shook your head as he carried you over the threshold of the big house. The inside was even better.

The last time you were in a living room so big and open was Chris' parents' house. You could picture the furniture you two put on lay away and few worldly possessions you've carried since graduating high school decorating the place. Before long, a warm hand slipped into your cold one.

You looked up at your boyfriend and he beamed back at you, pulling you to the attic. You must have died because you were in paradise.

The uppermost room was filled with everything you could ever need art wise. All kinds of paints and the brushes that worked best for them, all sorts of paper and canvases from pads of construction to giant rolls of unstretched. Pencils, pastels, easels. He handed you a remote.

“For the stereo system, baby girl," Chris winked. 

Your eyes started to water and you got a little dizzy. He thought of everything and more. 

“Oh, Chris...Chris, this is amazing...you spent too m-."

You leaned on one of the easels, trying to get your breathing even. Chris put his hands on your shoulders.

“Hey, hey, breathe sugar. I've been planning this for a while," he soothed, “You need a studio space for your degree right?"

He knew you didn't since you planned on pursuing an education master's degree, but you never stopped talking about having one some day. You just didn't think it would be this soon and all at once. You knew fighting him on how much money he spent would be useless though. 

“. _..I will never get anything less than the best for you_."

“Sugar?"

You blinked and saw, Chris, frowning in worry. You hugged him tight and he sighed in relief, planting a kiss on the top of your head.

“You're welcome, sugar," he smiled.

“We're going to share it right?" you laughed, “It's big enough to live in by itself."

“Of course, sugar, I won't let you get all the fun...oh baby _girl_..."

You got down on your knees, bringing his jeans with you, and started kissing his crotch. There weren't words for how he made you feel right now, so you were just going to make him feel just as good. 

“Come up here, sugar," he sighed, “Let's really make this place ours."

“Nope, not right now. Let me take care of you, Chris."

You've gone down on him more times than you can count, but he never fucked your mouth the way you knew he wanted to. He always found some way around it because he didn't want to hurt you. Not today. Today was his day. 

You pulled away and you heard the slightest of frustrated growls in his chest. You kissed his tip while still stroking his shaft.

“Just relax, my love," you said.

You went back to work, praising him on how big he is, how good he tastes, and how much you love taking care of him like this. You ran your tongue up and down the sensitive vein underside the shaft, sucked and swirled your tongue around his head, and used your spit as lube to help your hand simulate what your mouth can't reach.

On his end, Chris, turned bright red, trying desperately to keep control of his hips. One hand pulling your hair up tight while the one lay on your neck so he could feel you sucking down his cock, but you could tell it wasn't enough to fully satisfy him.

“Take it all, little miss," he gasped finally, “I know you can."

You complied with his wish and went down until he hit the back of your throat. You started swallowing around him and he started cursing up a storm.

“Fucking shit, baby...if you could only see yourself," he moaned, “Fuck!"

He put a hand on the back of your head, pushed your mouth all the way down on him, and started roughly moving his hips. You shifted to keep from gagging, but he kept moving you back. After the third time, you just adapted by taking deeper breaths through your nose. You watched in self-satisfaction as, Chris, lost himself further and further.

“Fuck...that pretty little whore mouth takes my dick so fuckin' good..."

You raised an eyebrow only for a second before exaggerating your gagging noises. Chris' hips went wild and you started actually losing your breath, but seeing him finally lose control of himself was so worth it.

“That's it you little slut, choke on it!" he ordered. He pulled your head back so he could look you in the eyes.

You moaned seeing the animalistic lust that darkened his glaze. Your eyes were watering, your lungs burned, and he stretched out your mouth more than what was comfortable, but it all just turned you on more than you thought possible. All of the sudden, he pulled you off him and you pouted. Chris smirked.

“You love being on your knees for Daddy, don't you? You want more of my big, fat cock, baby girl?"

“Yes, yes sir, I do! Please, Daddy?," you begged, knowing it does to him, “Please keep fucking my mouth, si-!"

He shoved himself back down your throat and started thrusting hard, not concerning himself with your lack of air.

“So dirty...such a dirty little cockslut...so fucking _good_ to me..." he moaned loudly.

You started coughing and the rational thought that maybe you overestimated yourself crossed your mind when you felt his cock stiffen and throb. You looked up at him. His eyes were closed tight and his mouth was a round 'o' in pure bliss. He just needed a little more so you raised a hand to gently cup and tug at his balls. His eyes flew open.

“Shitshitshit fuck _shit,_ baby _girl!_ " he shouted, “I'm-I'm-oh FUCK _ME!"_

Your forehead hit his pubic bone he pushed your head so close. He came straight down your throat with a deep growl. After a minute, his hips stilled. He let you go and you took a couple of deep breaths before looking up at him. He was staring at you like he couldn't believe that you let him go that far. You stood up and pecked his lips.

“You good?" you laughed.

“Yeah, yeah," he panted, “Was any of that too much?"

“Bright green, sir.“

“Wow..uh...just. Thank you, sugar. Really."

The awe on his face remained while you fixed your lips in the mirror over the sink. You raised an eyebrow.

“What's wrong, love?"

Chris put a hand through his hair and laughed like he didn't have a care in the world.

“I-I no one's let me do that before it's just...you're just amazing, sugar," he smiled, “I feel like I'm floating right now."

“Well get back down here, I'm not done with you yet."

You grabbed his hand and started leading him downstairs. At least, you tried. He didn't budge and you knew immediately what the problem was, but you decided to ignore it. That was your thanks to him, he didn't need to repay the favor.

“Come on," you urged, “Let's see the rest of the house."

“But-."

“What's our room look like?"

At those words, though you meant nothing by them, Chris picked you up, nearly flew down the stairs, through the living room, and up a second set of stairs. He put you down in a baby blue room with a window for a wall that had a seat on it, a full sized bathroom, and a walk in closet.

“This is our bedroom?!" you exclaimed, “It's so big!"

“Mmmhmmm..."

Suddenly, a pair of soft lips surrounded by rough whiskers started attacking your neck while two large, warm hands unbuttoned and discarded your blouse and leggings, and a hardening length rubbed against the crack of your butt.

“Chris..." you sighed, “Chris, you don't-."

He put a hand over your mouth. His hand slipped down into your underwear and you moaned loudly when he hit the spot you wanted. Your immediate reaction was to squirm from the overstimulation, but, Chris, took his hand off your mouth and used his arm to keep you still against him. 

You screamed and begged for your climax as he thrusted his fingers in an out of your dripping womanhood and rubbed hard circles into your clit. Earlier had you more than worked up than you realized. Finally, with one more bruising kiss to the sweet spot on your neck, he let you come hard and loud. 

He drew it out, slowly bringing you back down with sweet words and praises. When you regained your senses, Chris, took off the clothes keeping you from fully feeling each other. He planted kisses on your shoulders while his hands traced slowly over every bit of your skin before grabbing your hips and rubbing your butt against his full erection.

“You're so beautiful sugar..." he whispered in your ear, “I want you so bad, sweet girl..."

You don't know how you'll survive the rest of your life with him, but your brain quickly came up with a brilliant response.

“Then take me, my love."

He cursed, turned you around, lifted your legs around his waist, and put your back to the wall. His lips captured yours in rough passion, reminding you just how much you mean to him, how much he wanted and needed you just as much as you did him. He had you so distracted, you almost didn't notice you two forgot about something important. Almost. You pulled away.

“Chris, Chris! Protection?!" you exclaimed. He looked down and his eyes widened, cheeks going red as he made his way to your purse.

“Right. Right..." he muttered when he came back over, “Sorry, sugar. Got distracted by how beautiful you are."

“Sweet talker," you smirked, “I forgive you. I should've been paying attention too."

You grabbed his now wrapped cock to guide him into you, but he took your hand away. You frowned in confusion, but your heart stopped at the intense amount of lust in his eyes like earlier.

“No, no, little miss. I just let you take care of me. It's my turn now."

He grabbed your wrists and held them tight to the wall, above your head while he thrusted into you. You gasped at the sudden intrusion and tried to move. But you were powerless to do anything but let him take you, and it was _hot_.

“Red, yellow, green sugar?" he asked, “Do you want me to let go of your hands?"

“Oh, Chris, green! Green, sir!" you consented, “Please fuck me, sir!"

He cursed and you opened your eyes to see your soon to be fiance looking down at you in awe. 

“You're  _perfect_..." he whispered.

His grip on you tightened and he started going faster. You two brought up restraining before, but all it took was one moment of hesitation from you for, Chris, to never talk about it again. You letting him fuck your face so hard earlier must have changed his mind though. You were _so_ glad as he started using his free hand on your breasts.

“You like it, baby girl? Does Daddy's little skank like being pinned down?"

“Yes! Yes, sir! More, Daddy, _please!"_ you begged.

“Of course, baby girl. _Anything_ for you, sugar."

He took a deep breath and pulled out just long enough to lay you on the carpet face down, butt up. He thrust into you again, held one of your hands behind your back and the shoulder opposite down like Captain America restraining a criminal. He started his rough, punishing pace again and your eyes rolled back in your head. 

You didn't know how he was doing it, but every part of your body felt like it was aflame with pleasure. The noises coming out of your mouth were the most unattractive you ever heard, but you didn't care as long as-

“Don't stop, Chris!" you cried out, “Please don't stop, baby!"

“I won't, baby girl, fuck!" he sighed, “Good girl, good girl, never fucked such a perfect cunt, sugar-oh _shit_..."

“Oh, fuck!" you moaned loudly, “Chris, I'm-OH! OHOHOH!"

“SHIT, SUGAR!"

Your inner walls clenched and swelled tightly as you came, providing your boyfriend with the friction to reach his end too. He pulled out and laid his forehead on your back. Both of you were breathing too heavily to say anything. The rest of your life was going to be amazing.

“We should start moving in," you eventually panted.

“Starting with the bed," Chris agreed.

“Chris, can you think with your upstairs brain for five minutes?" you sighed in mock annoyance.

“Not when I have the sexiest woman in the world underneath me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	46. The Watching Your Girlfriend Graduate College Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _Just wait for it, Chris_ ," he thought to himself.

“(Y/F/N)."

At the sound of your name being called, Chris, jumped up and cheered with the rest of your family. He felt a surge of pride and nerves watching you grinning ear to ear, shaking the school president's hand while he handed you your hard earned diploma. Right before you walked off, Chris, shouted at you to wait.

He took a deep breath and ran up on stage. He took your ring hand in one hand and took the small velvet box out of his pocket with his other. Your eyes went wide. He could feel everyone glaring at you two since he just upstaged the ceremony, but he ignored them. 

“(Y/N), baby, I can't wait a second longer," he explained.

Chris got down on one knee and opened the tiny box. Your face lit up and he felt his eyes misting over.

“Marry me, sugar? Please?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	47. The Marriage Proposal Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stared at the crown shaped rose gold ring with a white pearl in the middle, circled by diamonds, unable to form a coherent thought. Ring? You? Him? 

“Sugar?" he asked. You focused on his big, blue eyes that were slowly filling up with hurt and nodded vigorously.

“Yes! Yes, I will!" you shouted to the heavens.

You moved your promise ring to your middle finger and gave your fiance your hand so he could slide your engagement ring on. Chris' face lit up in a wide smile and he stood up to give the ring its forever home. He cupped your cheeks.

“I love you, sugar, so so much."

“Immmm..."

His lips were on yours so fast, you almost didn't register it. His hands were all over you, you were all over him, and you two lost yourselves until a throat cleared behind your fiance ( _your fiance_!). Chris didn't move a muscle which meant, you broke away and saw most of your graduating class and administration glaring. You pecked your blissfully ignorant fiance's cheek and dragged him offstage.

You took him through the doors and into the hallway where you hugged him as tight as you could. You knew how serious he was about making you his Mrs. but it still felt like a silly dream until you saw him running in his dumbass way on stage to get down on his knee in front everyone and...

“It's beautiful, my love," you whispered, smiling wide at your royal ring, “Thank you."

“Not as beautiful as my queen."

You let go so you could see the sincerity in his eyes and kissed his cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. Fireworks burst in your head and you dug your hands in his hair to push him closer. He grabbed your butt and pushed you against his crotch while deepening your kiss. You laughed.

“Chris, we're in public..."

“It's empty," he grunted before starting to roll his hips against yours and attacking your neck.

You rolled your eyes and gave into him, wrapping your legs around his waist so he could get a better an angle on your clit. You started trying to stifle your noises and he went faster.

“Don't be quiet, baby girl, Daddy wants everyone to hear who you belong to."

“I think they have a pretty good-oh _Chris_!"

His hand went under your skirt and your back arched as he pushed your underwear aside, his magic fingers hitting the right spot instantly. You started riding his hand and screaming his name. He held your face still so he could look you in the eyes.

“You gonna come for me little miss? Is my sexy little school teacher gonna come for me like a good girl?"

“Yes, sir, yes! Oh, Daddy, _yes!"_ you shouted, digging your nails into his shoulders. He groaned as you clenched around his fingers and he set his forehead on yours, an expression you loved to know so well on his face.

“Shit, sugar..." he cursed finally, the red of embarrassment creeping up his face, “The things you do to me..."

You kissed his cheek and he gave you one of his dopey grins. 

“Let me call my mom so we can go home and I can clean you up, hubby-."

“(Y/F/N)!"

You jumped at the sound of your mother's voice and moved to smooth down your skirt so you could hide your fiance's pants. Your family came through the doors with the rest of your graduating class.

Your sister was holding back laughter, your brother looked really uncomfortable, your step dad's face was blank, and your mom was furious. Chris quickly jumped in.

“Ma'am, (Y/N), didn't-."

Your mom gave him a glare that could cut through steel and then looked down at you. For a second, you thought she was going to start shouting before she gave you a soft smile.

“Are you going to show me your ring or not?" she asked. 

Your eyes widened and held out your hand. Your mom took it and examined it with a far off look in her eyes. Finally she looked up at her future son in law.

“You did good, Chris. Don't give me a reason to regret it," she said.

Chris nodded and your mom patted his cheek before leaning in and whispering something in his ear. His grip on you tightened and your mom kissed your cheek.

“Don't forget, we're going out to celebrate tonight," she said, pushing her husband and children outside. You looked up at, Chris. He was bright red.

“What's wrong, my love?" you frowned, “What did she say?"

“She...she told me we were so loud the entire auditorium could hear us as they were coming out...Everyone stayed inside to save us the embarrassment."

You felt your cheeks burn, but, Chris, turned impossibly redder.

“Sorry for ruining your graduation, sugar..." he blushed. You smiled and lifted his head up.

“You didn't ruin a damn thing, sir. Now, come on, I still gotta clean you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	48. The Return of Becky with the Good Hair Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, sugar. Open your eyes."

Chris smiled wide when you gasped at the flower arrangements he had the private room in the restaurant decorated with. He got so excited thinking about your reaction, he brought you here early so this moment couldn't be interrupted.

“Oh, Chris...you shouldn't have..." you whispered, putting your hands over your face in what he thought was embarrassment.

“Nothing less than the best for you, sugar," he reminded you, bending over to kiss your cheek.

You laughed. Harder and harder, stopping at one point to give a premature tip for asking the wait staff to remove all the flowers before starting to laugh again. Chris frowned in confusion. Finally, you stopped and explained.

“Chris, you really shouldn't have," you giggled, “My sister is severely allergic to flower pollen and has asthma."

“What?!" he exclaimed, “Seriously?!"

You nodded and he buried his face in his hands. Why did he always make himself look like a damn idiot around your family? He felt your soft, cold hands around his and looked up. You smiled sympathetically and pecked his lips.

“Thanks for the thought, though. They were beautiful," you said, “I love you."

Chris smiled before cupping your cheeks and giving you a soft kiss. After a minute, he let up with a contented sigh and laid his forehead on yours.

“I love you too, sweet girl," he promised.

“I'd love to eat today," a familiar teenage girl's voice said.

He looked up and your family was standing in the door with various levels of amusement on their faces. Your sister was looking at you, talking with her eyes again. He looked down at the woman laying on his chest.

You were smiling with a dreamlike expression while tracing patterns on him with your finger. Eventually, your sister rolled her eyes and sat down. Then everyone followed her lead.

Chris felt like dinner went pretty well. He didn't say anything extremely stupid, you genuinely smiled a few times, and your brother was excited to see him again. All in all it was a satisfying family dinner...until all of the sudden, a pale, well manicured hand splashed his glass of wine in his face. He looked up to meet the cold, blue eyes of a vaguely familiar young blonde girl.

“You pushed me!" she shouted.

He was too shocked and confused to react. Unfortunately, you weren't. 

“Hey, Becky!" you exclaimed.

You stood up and reached across him to slap the girl across the face.

“That's for throwing my very _expensive_ wine on my _fiance_!"

Everyone froze. Chris debated on taking you outside before things got ugly. He knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of that slap and he wasn't too eager to go through it again, even accidentally.

On the other hand, this girl kinda deserved it...

You slapped her other cheek and the girl turned a dangerous shade of red. Chris started pulling on your dress, but you ignored him.

“That's for sexually harassing him!" you growled loudly.

“Bitch, are you crazy?!" the woman snarled.

“You wanna go, Britney?!" you snapped.

All it took was those four words for all hell to break loose. Chris didn't even register what was happening, he just threw his arms around you and pulled you off the table, outside to his car.

“You better watch yourself, slut!" the woman threatened while someone in her party carried her back to their table.

“I'm so scared, Nicole!" you sneered.

He finally got you away from the very welcome blast from the past and sat you on his hood. You pouted.

 “Chrismmmm...."

He slammed his mouth against yours and you hesitated for a second before giving into his efforts to pacify you. After a couple of minutes, you relaxed and, Chris, let up.

“You calm now?" he asked.

“Yeah, but...Chris? This isn't your car?"

Your face was filled with confusion and, Chris, felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“What?" he gasped.

“GET OFF MY CAR, YOU _CUNT_!"

* * *

After you two arrived home after dinner and explained who the girl was to your parents, Chris, cleaned up the scratches on your face better. 

“Could I have made this day any more awkward?" he asked, “Why do I always make myself look like a damn _idiot_ around your fammmm..."

You silenced him with a kiss. He sighed and pushed you close to him. 

“You calm now?" you laughed after a minute.

“Yeah..." he said quietly. 

“Then look at me."

He did and you ran a hand through his hair while looking over him like he was the only thing that mattered to you. He felt the warm, fuzziness he always has around you grow.

“I love you," you promised.

“I love you too, sweet girl. I love you so much, _my_ Mrs. Evans."

He nuzzled your nose. You smiled wide and kissed his cheek, grabbing his soon-to-have-a-ring hand.

“Five months," you grinned.

Chris smiled softly down at you and kissed your ring hand. You looked so excited which made him smile wider.

“Sheraton Kauai," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	49. The Job Hunting Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was away for a couple weeks. Finals, I work 60 hours a week, and I caught a cold.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _You do beautiful work and you're wonderful with kids, baby. Don't worry."_

_“You got this, sugar. They'd be crazy not to hire you!"_

_“I'm behind you no matter how many interviews it takes, sweet girl. You'll get your chance, I promise._ "

You smiled while finishing pulling back your hair. This was your...you lost track last month, interview. Though none of the schools you went to called you back, Chris' unwavering faith in you kept you going.

You walked over to the bed where your cheerleader still slept, exhausted from just getting back home from auditions over the course of the month. You planted a kiss on his cheek, but, Chris, turned over, not even bothering to open his eyes, and met your lips in a soft, chaste kiss. He grinned like an idiot before snuggling back into his pillow with a contented sigh. You rolled your eyes with a fond smile and kissed his cheek again.

“I'll be back in a few hours, okay, love?" you promised, gathering your purse and putting on your short, black “teacher heels".

“Mmmhmm. Love you, sugar," he mumbled.

“Love you too, Chris."

* * *

You sighed and hit your head against the front door of your house. That was the most intense interview you ever had, not surprising since it's an art magnet school, but you felt the most comfortable there.

After a second more of reflection, you unlocked the door and announced your presence. You came into the living room and, immediately, an overexcited-not-really-a-puppy-anymore-puppy, a bouquet of flowers, and the smell of Chinese food met you. Your fiance peeked out from behind the plants with an enthusiastic smile. 

“How was the...interview..."

Not noticing the way he looked you up and down, arousal growing in his eyes and pants, you took your flowers to the kitchen with a kiss on his cheek. You heard him following and answered his question.

“It went great! I really hope they'll call me-Chris! What-?"

He put his hand over your mouth and kissed on your neck while grinding against your butt. 

“I don't remember letting you out of the house in this skirt, little miss..."

A warm hand went under the article of clothing in question, cupped your womanhood, and started rubbing. You whined since the paper thin, lacy, white fabric didn't stop any friction between his fingers and your clit. You heard a low growl in your fiance's chest and he pushed you tighter against him.

“Daddy wants to know what his baby girl's wearing..."

He pulled your skirt down and turned you around so he could unbutton your blouse. Your cheeks heated up and you looked down as he took in your white bra and underwear set, embroidered with sparkling gold thread. You hoped the gold headband was a good touch.

“I _definitely_ didn't let you leave with these panties on... _fuck_..."

“You were barely conscious, my love," you reminded him. He frowned and made his shirt disappear.

“I would've woken up if I'd known I had an angel so close...never would've let you out of the bedroom..."

“You don't 'let' me do anything, sir."

“Oh, Daddy, begs the differ, baby girl."

“ _Really_?"

Your fiance's breathing picked up and the tent in his basketball shorts was more apparent than ever. You ran your hand down his flushed chest to where you know he wanted it most. He groaned as your hand slipped under his waistband and started stroking him.

“Shit, sugar...you gonna get on your knees for Daddy?"

You smiled sweetly. Then you turned your back on him, continuing to write things down on your refrigerator calendar.

“Sugar, what-I thought you were going to...?" he began. You laughed.

“Oh, I wasn't _told_ to do that, sir," you shrugged, “Just _asked_."

“Sugar..."

“Yes, my love?" you said in a sing song voice, still not looking at him.

Suddenly, Chris, picked you up over his shoulder to carry you to the bedroom. He laid you down on the bed and smirked down at you. You crossed your arms and pouted. You weren't letting him get you that easily. Chris smirked with a dark glee in his eyes. 

“You're so damn beautiful, sugar, absolutely fucking gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?"

He started planting soft kisses on your collarbone, making his way down to your chest while grinding against you. He made the quiet little grunts you loved so much because you knew they were him trying to hold himself back from ending the fun too soon.

“I've never had a woman so incredible. Every day I wonder how you're real, why you chose me-."

You put a finger on his lips and tried desperately to cover up how flustered he made you by pushing him on his back. You straddled him and he gripped the sheets, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip. So that's what he wanted. 

“Always with the sweet talk," you laughed, "I'll tell you what. Since you're trying to be a good boy now..."

You took his shorts down, freeing his hard, dripping cock. You kissed his tip and sucked the precome off. Your fiance groaned and thrusted up his hips, trying to get himself further in your mouth. You tutted and started digging into the night stand drawer for his bottle of lube.

“Now now, Christopher, you lost out on that chance. Now be still and maybe I'll reward you."

You squirted some of the cold liquid in your hand, wrapped your hand around his shaft, started moving. He squirmed and you held him down with your knees. He stiffened even more and his breathing picked up.

“Sugar, oh sugar," he gasped, “Fuck, (Y/N), go faster!"

You smirked triumphantly at his desperation and did as he wanted. You also started rubbing his swollen head with your thumb. He growled and sat up in an attempt to kiss you, but you denied him.

“No, touching, Christopher."

“Ma'am, please? I wanna come!" he exclaimed.

“I said no. I'll let you come when I'm good and ready."

He whined, but he let you have your way. You smiled wider and got off of him. He frowned in confusion and irritation, but quickly rearranged his face when he saw you were taking off the rest your clothes. His hand moved to his cock and you tutted again.

“I said no touching, Chris."

“Butmmm... _mmm_..."

You slammed your lips against his and held down his hands so he couldn't touch you. You immediately coaxed his mouth open with your tongue and he started grinding up against your slick womanhood. You moaned against his lips and he went faster while you met him grind for grind. He felt so good bare against you that you recently began wondering how he'd feel inside you. But you couldn't risk it, not-.

“Sugar, you better get some protection between us _now_ if you don't want a little one running around in a few months," your fiance warned.

You quickly grabbed a condom from the drawer and rolled it on him. You slowly slid down his cock, sometimes stopping halfway to move your hips, sometimes to squeeze your inner walls around him. And you wouldn't let him touch you the entire time. Needless to say, he was bright red and tense.

“Ma'am, please? Please quit teasing me?" he begged.

You smiled finally sat down on his lap completely before throwing your arms around his neck and riding him hard. He let you top plenty of times, but he never let you control the pace. Now you realized why.

He never left you unsatisfied, but being able to be at the exact angle you want and going your perfect speed, while getting lost in your partner it was. It was...

“So good, Chris," you moaned loudly while scraping your nails up and down his back, “You feel so good, baby...."

He laughed and you shifted so your clit could get the friction you wanted. You closed your eyes as intense pleasure started going through you. You grabbed his hands and put them on your chest. Your fiance took the hint and started kissing and squeezing harder than usual, happy that you were finally letting him touch you.

“Oh, _Chris_ ," you moaned, as his tongue circled your nipples.

He smirked and wrapped an arm around you, pushing you closer so the friction became unbearable. You dug your nails into his arms and just let yourself go. When you regained your senses, Chris, was still flushed and tense, planting kisses on your neck and shoulders.

“You looked so pretty, little miss," he whispered against your skin, “Bouncing on my cock, prefect tits all in my face-Oh, shit, sugar...you're killin' me here..."

“That was awesome," you panted, too busy shifting around to get your painfully sensitive clit away from any more stimulation to notice your fiance's discomfort.

“I'm-I'm glad you had fun...."

You frowned finally noticing something didn't feel right. He was still fully hard inside you. You looked up at him.

“Chris? Did you come?"

“You-you didn't tell me to," he winked. You blinked once and then burst into laughter. Chris joined in a bit.

To his credit, your fiance really did keep control of himself. But by the way he was biting on his bottom lip, crushing your hips with his hands, and throbbing inside you, he wasn't going to last too much longer.

You pushed him on his back again and laid down on top of him. Then you grabbed the base of his cock and used your hand to stimulate him as well as your womanhood. His eyes rolled back and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. You smirked in self satisfaction. Thank you, internet. 

“Sugar, sugar please?!" he shouted.

“What is it, Christopher?" you teased.

“I wanna come! _Please_ let me come, ma'ammmmm..."

You slammed your lips against his again, pulling on his hair and whispering words of love. You decided he learned his lesson, and stopped moving your hips so, he could take over. It was fucking amazing to be in charge in the bedroom for once, but he did it best. Chris broke away with a frustrated growl.

“Oh damn it,  _fuck,_ (Y/N), please-!" he begged.

“Go ahead, love."

He slammed you on your back and thrusted twice more before he came with a loud stream of curses. He collapsed next to you, breathing heavily while trying to collect himself. You took care of his protection for him before snuggling into him. You watched him till he opened his eyes. 

“I could get used to this, sugar," he sighed, holding you tight against his side.

“What? Me riding you after I come home from interviews?" you laughed. He smiled softly and stoked your cheek.

“That...and you being so confident. A year ago, I would've had to talk you into interviews after the third no call back, but you're doing it yourself."

You looked down at the intense look of pride in his eyes. 

“Well, I have a cheerleader behind me now, reminding me that contrary to popular belief, I'm not a fuck up. I just need someone to give me a chance."

Chris hooked a finger under your chin and raised your head up. His love filled expression still remained and your cheeks burned. 

“Cause you're not a fuck up, sugar. You never were and fuck anyone that ever made you feel otherwise."

You smiled at your soon to be husband and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. He held your head in place and deepened your kiss. You melted into him, completely forgetting all your stresses at least for the moment.

“I love you, hubby," you said when he let up. He kissed your ring hand.

“Three more months, sweet girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	50. The One Month to Go Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chris...since when do you listen to Nicki Minaj?"

“We share a Spotify account. I didn't change off her playlist."

“Is that the reason Usher and R. Kelly is mixed in with the entire discography of Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, and My Chemical Romance, in your playlist, that's actually playing right now?" Scarlett asked.

Chris sighed, his face turning bright red. He knew he should've put on the playlist not involving the music you introduced him too.

“I didn't even know you knew what a Drake and Rihanna was....Ninja Sex Party....? Alina Baraz-."

“Give me that!"

Chris took his eyes off the road just long enough to snatch his phone from his best friend's hands. Scarlett sat back in her seat and put one arm out the window to catch the breeze. Chris didn't need to look at her to know she was holding back laughter and quickly changed the subject.

“Now why are you here a month early again?" he grunted.

“To make sure (Y/N) doesn't dip her hand too far in the bargain bin for a dress," she smiled, “I don't know if you noticed, Chris, but your fiancee has a terrible illness called “Too Damn Cheap"."

He started stuttering to defend you, but Scar's raised eyebrow cut him off. She's not wrong, you are cheap-spending over forty bucks on anything sends you into near cardiac arrest-but he understood why you are. Which is why this had to be the wedding of your dreams. He had to show you that he'll be here for you in every way.

“ _You_ listen to Mary J-?!"

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cake hole!" 

* * *

 “No. I don't-."

You fell silent while the other end continued talking. Chris kept standing just outside the bedroom, wishing he bought you more flowers after dropping, Scarlett, off at her hotel. For the last twenty minutes, as far as he knew, you'd been on the phone. Your voice got quieter and quieter every minute.

“I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE I WAS _FOUR_!" you shouted suddenly, “YOU'RE _NOT_ MY DAD, YOU'RE _NOT_ FAMILY!

YOU'RE _NOT_ INVITED! SO FUCK _OFF_!"

A loud thump and curse from you followed your exclamation. Chris turned the corner to find you on the bed cradling your hand. He paled and set your flowers on the night stand before reaching for your hand. You jumped and flinched away, an ashamed look in your eyes.

“I-I-," you began.

Chris set a finger on your lips and a hand on your cheek.

“Sugar...Sugar, let me see, baby."

You set your hand in his and he examined it, luckily, every thing moved the way it's supposed to. He kissed it before kissing your forehead.

“Okay, you didn't break anything. What happened, b-?"

“He-he tried to guilt trip me into letting him give me away instead of my step dad. Like I'm the reason he went to prison for being a sick pervert!"

You sobbed into your hands so he picked you up and held you tight against him. His comfort made your tears louder, but after a couple of minutes you quieted down. 

“I'm sorry," you whispered into his chest.

“For what, baby?"

You didn't answer his question for a second before sitting up. He wiped your face and you swallowed hard.

“This is supposed to be the happiest time for us, but I-Chris I put where we're going on Facebook. I can't stop him from showing up without a whole bunch of drawn out legal stuff!"

You burst into tears again.

“I'm sorry for ruining our wedding, Chris, I'm so sorry..."

Chris felt his heart breaking. He wished...he just wished you could live your life. He lifted your chin up.

“Baby, you haven't ruined anything."

“But-."

He put a finger on your lips and nuzzled your nose.

“You haven't done anything wrong," he promised, “ _I'll_ deal with it, when and if he shows. No one intimidates my wife, I don't care who they are."

You smiled a bit and moved to snuggled into him, but realized how wet and cold his shirt was from your tears. You it took off and he laughed as you planted kisses on his chest before laying him down so you could use him as a pillow.

“Thank you, but how about _we_ deal with it?" you said, “Like it or not, he is my father."

Chris clenched his jaw at the thought of you being that close to the beginning of all your problems. Finally, he sighed and planted kisses on the top of your head.

“Okay, baby," he reluctantly agreed, “Whatever you need to do, I'm behind you."

You mumbled out a thanks before your eyes closed and your breathing evened out. Chris glared at your phone, but resisted the urge to hit redial.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	51. His Tragic Backstory Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our baby gets her closure in this chapter ^-^

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into your house after coming back from a second interview at the magnet school, Dodger, met you with a bouquet of beautiful, deeply purple violets in his mouth. You laughed and patted his head.

“Did your father put you up to this?" you asked.

Dodger barked and motioned for you to follow him. You set your portfolio down and took off your heels before following your son through the foyer and up the stairs to the master bathroom.

When you got there, the room was lit with and smelled of your favorite candles, slow music was playing, and a shirtless Chris Evans was finishing running bathwater. Dodger barked again and he looked up. Chris' face brightened and he looked at you like you hung the moon in the sky. Then he smirked back down at Dodger.

“Good boy," he praised, “Alright, a deal's a deal."

Dodger's tail wagged up a storm as, Chris, grabbed a brand new chew bone off the sink counter and tossed it out the door. Dodger took off after it and, Chris, laughed, shaking his head while closing the door. You put your hands on your hips.

“Chris, what's going on?"

Your fiance turned around and cupped your cheeks, looking into your eyes for bit before hugging you close. You frowned in confusion. Chris was always affectionate and romantic, of course, but this was excessive even for him. As if he read your mind, he finally spoke.

“You've been over stressed lately, baby. Let me relax you, sweet girl."

Your face heated up at the softness of his voice. You knew there was something else going through his mind too, but you would let that come out when he was good and ready. You nodded. He put your violets in a vase on the sink counter and took off your clothes before helping you into the water. 

It was the perfect temperature and smelled of roses. Probably because of the rose petals in it. You laid down just to bask in it for a minute before sighing in content and looking for your shampoo. Tomorrow was supposed to be wash day, but since you were already wet-.

“Let me, sugar."

A second later, you heard a splash behind you, felt a sculpted chest on your back, and smelled the scent of your shampoo. You relaxed into a pair of strong hands gently untangling your coils.

“How was the interview?" he asked.

“They said they'd let me know by the end of the week!" you said excitedly.

“That's great, baby," he said, pride filling every word, “Get it or not, you're the best of them all. Don't you forget it."

You frowned a bit at the waiver in his voice, but he continued on with small talk like nothing was wrong so you let him continue to have it his way. When he finished your hair, and you put it up in a shower cap to let the conditioner sink in, you changed the song to what you were feeling at the moment.

 _Wise men say,_  
_Only fools rush in...._  
_But I can't help, falling in love with you..._

Chris wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tight against his chest. You felt him shaking a bit.

“Chris, wha-?"

“I don't think I've heard this version," he interrupted, “The singer sounds familiar."

You paused for a second, debating on whether you should push him to spit out why he's acting so weird. Eventually, you laid back on his chest and answered his question.

“'Cause it's Tyler Joseph covering it. I always wanted it as a wedding song, but the way it's put together is just too candid to be appropriate."

Chris just nodded slowly and rocked you to the beat of the song. When it ended, he asked you to play it again. Then again. When it started for the fifth time, he took off your shower cap and rinsed your hair off while singing along.

As it ended, for the fifteenth time and a clean bath of water was drawn, you looked up at the love of your life. He was smiling down at you with one of those dopey grins. When he realized you were staring at him, he averted his eyes and started blushing.

“You okay, love?" you asked.

“Yeah...just still can't believe I'm getting married to such an amazing woman in a couple weeks."

He made eye contact again. You blinked twice before, suddenly, your concerns faded away. _That's_ what his behavior is about? When he's had nearly two years to think about it? Incredible. You started laughing in relief and after a beat, Chris, joined in.

“Why are you laughing at me?" he asked.

“I'm not laughing at you, silly," you assured, “I'm...I'm just happy. I'm happy, my love."

“Really?"

“Really, really."

He smiled wide and laid his forehead on yours. 

“I'm happy too," he agreed.

You laughed again, a warm feeling you never felt before growing in your chest. It gave you the heebie jeebies to think about so instead you scooted down and pecked his lips. He groaned and held you in place to deepen your kiss with a passion you never felt from him before. After a minute, he let up. Both of you were breathing heavily and the heat between your thighs was growing. You turned around to straddled him and saw that he was just as ready as you were.

His eyes were fully dilated, his chest was flushed, and his grip on your hips was bruising. You smiled and pressed your chest against his, ghosting over his lips while running your nails up and down his bearded jawline. He groaned again.

“Are you comfortable?" you asked.

“Yeah, yeah, are you?"

“Mmmhmmm..." you said, sliding your womanhood against his manhood.

He hissed out a “yes _yes_ " before grabbing your butt and starting to meet you grind for grind.

“You feel so good, baby girl," he whispered, “You always feel so damn good...fuck!"

Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed you like it had been years since he's seen you. You smirked against his lips, grabbed his cock, and started jerking him. He pushed you closer and broke away from your lips with panted breaths, looking down at where your bodies almost joined together. As he watched you two giving each the friction you both desperately needed, you smiled at his look of pure bliss.

You couldn't wait until the first alone time after the wedding. You'll tell him that you'll risk it. You'll risk having little yous and hims running around just to feel your (husband!) bare inside you. Just to eliminate that last barrier keeping you two from total intimacy. You were coming just thinking about it. Or maybe it was your fiance picking up speed while begging you with those perfect stormy blue eyes.

“Sugar, _please_ move your hand fas-fuck, _yes,_ " Chris growled, “...fuck, (Y/N)(Y/N), oh  _(Y/N)_..."

You fell apart at the sound of him saying your actual name. You rarely ever hear it no matter what the situation, so you knew he was out of his mind.  A second later, you heard a curse and a sigh from him, signaling his climax. You both relaxed into each other, but then you heard a panicked cursed from him and he lifted you out of the water before letting it out.

“Fuck, sugar, I-I ca-came in the-the..." he stammered.

You raised surprised eyebrows. Grinding bare on each other was nothing new these days, but he usually came without ejaculating to keep clean up and worry at a minimum. He must have really gotten lost in you.

But he should know that hot semen water wasn't going to impregnate you right? You gave him the benefit of the doubt.

“I-I'm sorry, sugar," he blushed, “'I didn'tmmm..."

You rolled your eyes and pressed your lips against his. He relaxed and you eased yourself back onto his lap when the water went down, more to pacify him than anything else. When you finally broke away, red still dusted his cheeks. You cupped them and nuzzled his nose.

“It's okay, I'm pretty sure the _water's_ not going to get me pregnant, my love," you laughed, “I don't think I'll get us clean though."

“Do you _want_ to get clean?" he asked.

“Not in the slightest."

* * *

 

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Evans," you muttered sleepily.

Chris laughed and tapped your thigh gently, knowing that the foreplay session followed by making love to you so long and deep you nearly forgot to breathe a couple times, left you a bit sore.

“Because you are, sugar," he assured, “Think about everything you've been through, what you've done, what you've beaten."

He turned over so he could kiss your cheek. Your face heated up.

“You're the most special person in the world, Mrs. Evans."

At hearing that, you took his soon to have a ring hand and looked right into his eyes. He thinks you're...Does he not realize all _he's_ done?

“Hey, don't you sell yourself short, my love. You're _so_ important, Christopher Robert.

I wouldn't be where I am today without _you._ You were worth my wait,Chris."

You pecked his lips and snuggled into him. He held you tighter and you drifted off to his heartbeat. Before sleep took you, you heard a sniff. Then your fiance laid his head on yours and started shaking a bit. Finally, he kissed the top of your head and held your ring hand tight.

“I-I want you to know why I feel the way I feel about you, baby," he confessed, “I need you to know so you'll understand why you're so special."

He swallowed hard and you didn't move so you wouldn't even accidentally give him a reason to not vent.

“I was very, very depressed before I met you, sugar.

I loved her. I loved her more than I thought it was possible to love someone and I thought she felt the same.

Four years ago to the day today, I was gonna ask her to marry me, I had the ring, the reservation, everything perfect. I-I came home that day, e-expecting her to be ready to go for dinner a-and-."

He paused there, trying to collect himself. You, thankfully, never went through the end of a relationship because of adultery. But you knew the long lasting pain it causes. You started rubbing his hand and, Chris, cleared his throat.

“When I walked into the bedroom, there she was laying in our bed with her ex.

S-she told me that it wasn't gonna work out between us and s-she would be gone in an hour.

I-I didn't know wha-w-what to do, (Y/N)! I thought she was the one, b-but to her I was just-just...just another notch in her bed post! I-I-anyway-. S-so I just sat on the couch, listening to her pack and laugh with _him_. 

After-I don't even know, I didn't care how long, she came out, put her house key on the coffee table in front of me, kissed my forehead, an-and left in the car _I_ bought her! I bought her _anything_ she asked for, gave her _everything_ and-and sh-she j-j-ju-!"

“Chris-," you began.

“I sat there," he continued in a stronger voice, “For I don't know how long. The sun went up and down, my phone kept ringing, I knew I needed to eat and sleep, but I just couldn't move. I couldn't figure out what I did so wrong, what I missed or didn't pay attention to. I thought she was happy, I thought we were happy...

Eventually, Scott, showed up, took one look around, and helped me up and out to his car and took me to our folks' house.

I didn't want to talk about it. I came out of my room to eat once or twice a day that's about it. There were a couple of times, I was out of line and my parents made sure I knew it, but I didn't care...I just couldn't.

They convinced me to get help after a few months went by, but I didn't feel like it was helping so I stopped going, but it did make me realize what a burden I was being on my family so I moved out again. Sorta.

I packed what my car could carry, pawned her ring, sold the house, and just drove.

I took a bunch of small roles everywhere, and worked 9-5s when I needed to. Basically, lived in my car and hotels for a year. I wanted to give up, but I-I couldn't do that to, Ma, so I just learned to function through the fog.

I eventually went back to Massachusetts, to do _What's Your Number_ and some big shot that remembered me being Johnny Storm, lead me into auditioning for _Captain America_ on the other side of the country.

I didn't think I was gonna get it or even take it if I did. I'm no hero, and if it became something, it was way too big a role for someone trying to hide from the world. But my agent begged me and I had nothing but her and the folks so I did it to keep her happy."

A big smile spread across his face. You frowned in confusion at his sudden mood change and he gently wiped off the tears going down your cheeks.

“My car finally died after that audition and I found a new one, but I had to go back home for it. I used every bit of money I had on going out for _Cap_ , so instead of flying, I hitched rides back to this side and somehow I ended up in here in Indiana, Pennsylvania.

My parents said they would pay for a plane from, Pittsburgh, and some more money from my roles came in, so I planned on getting a bus to the city, but because of the weather I had to wait here.

I got a motel room, a townie told me to eat at Pizza House...and that's when I met her. 

I was going down the street on the opposite side and out the corner of my eye, I saw someone trip on air."

Chris started laughing like it was the epitome of comedy while your face went red hot at the memory. You didn't think anyone noticed. Chris' smile got bigger and he buried his face in your pillow.

“I looked over on instinct to make sure they were okay. She straightened up and looked around. I couldn't see all of her face because her scarf covered it, but didn't know shifty eyes could be cute."

After feeling the wrath of your glaring for a minute, Chris, got himself together, laid his forehead on yours, and looked right into your eyes.

“I slapped myself for even thinking that and was ready to keep going 'til I heard the softest voice. It should've been just like anyone's voice, but it was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard in my life. 

I turned around and saw the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. Her skin looked so soft, I wanted to run my hands through her hair, and I needed those red lips to do things to me that I hadn't wanted in forever..."

He planted a kiss from your shoulders to your neck with every word and dug his hand in your damp coils while his other hand squeezed on your chest. When he got to describing your lips, he hovered millimeters from your face and it took every bit of self control to not take him then and there.

“And then she smiled at whoever she was talking to and her cute eyes started shining like a clear night sky in the country, and I was _hooked_. I had to know who the next woman sent to torture me was. So I followed her and she gave me the honor of getting to know her."

He ghosted over your lips and you bit back a moan. Chris started grinding against you and groaned in want after feeling how wet you were.

“And when she finally kissed me with those pretty red lips, _fuck me_ , I felt...I just _felt_. The sun was shining, flowers were blooming, fireworks were bursting. I almost had to pinch myself to make sure she wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes and that _damn_ fog was gone. All there was, all I would ever want was _her_."

Your body was on fire right now, both from arousal from your fiance grinding harder and harder against you and embarrassed disbelief over his story. _You_? How could you take someone's pain away? All you do is cause it...right?

“And now, despite all the headaches I've given her, she's going to _marry_ me. Not the actor, not the characters I play, just _me_ , Chris the Fucking _Meatball,_ hell, she  _waited_ to marry that guy."

He threw your leg over his hip and stroked your cheek. 

“...I can't believe God gave _me_ such a beautiful angel."

You felt him thrusting into you, slow and gentle, and you wrapped yourself around him and kissed him with passion you didn't know you felt until now. When you broke away for air, he chased you with small pecks on your lips and love bites to your neck and collarbone.

“I love you, my sweet girl," he repeated, over and over, “I love _you_."

He sped up, hitting the spot that makes you mute initially and he held you still as you lost all muscle control.

“Chris! Oh, _Chris_!" you cried out finally.

“Keep screaming my name, sugar...Let the whole damn world to know who you belong to!"

You did as he asked and he started cursing up a storm. Then he turned you on your back, put your legs over his shoulders, and nearly bent you in half pounding into you. You lasted all of two minutes before-

“Chris, Chris I need tommm...."

He captured your lips, put your legs down, and shifted until his hip bone rubbed against your clit with every thrust, sending red hot pleasure through you. He stiffened and throbbed inside you, and made those pretty grunts that let you know he was waiting on you. So you let go. As you both came, the realization that you didn't notice if he put protection on crossed your mind, but in that moment, you didn't care.

Getting pregnant, your fruitless job hunt, your past, the future it didn't matter. All that mattered was the man moaning your name like a prayer and holding on to to you like you were his whole life. You _finally_ understood.

When you came back to your senses, Chris, was taking off his condom before rolling over to cuddle you. You ran a hand through his hair, rubbing circles into his scalp with your nails. He nuzzled your neck, sighing deeply in contentment. In your chest, there was an unfamiliar calm. You realized it as a feeling you only ever heard about: peace.

“Thank you, Chris," you smiled.

“For what, sugar?"

“Just...thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me out on the overload of sap. Go ahead I can take it.  
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	52. The Sort of Bachelor Party Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the whole world, Scott! Did I tell you that?!"

“Yup," Scott answered, “You also told me how funny and smart and perfect she is."

“Oh," Chris said, “Well, did I tell you about her-?"

“Probably! You haven't stopped talking about her for two years!" he exclaimed. Chris laughed at his brother's ludicrous statement while downing his glass in one gulp. 

“Silly, Scott, marrying babies is illegal! Sugar's twenty-three, not two, remember? She was born-."

Suddenly, Scott, took his empty cup away. Chris huffed at how unfair his little brother was being. Chris rarely let himself get too far gone whenever he goes out to make sure he can keep you safe from drunk assholes. But today was his day to be one. Sorta.

“Scooott," he pouted. Scott shook in repressed laughter.

“Y-you need to take it easy, bro," the younger man chuckled, “We don't need a _Hangover_ situation."

Chris rolled his eyes and motioned at the bartender for another glass of...something. He lost track an hour ago. Scott gave him the stink eye and, Chris, handed him another whiskey.

“Wedding's not 'til next week, little bro!" he slurred, “Besides you're the one who told me to 'enjoy my last bit of freedom!'"

Scott shook his head and smiled, muttering “I didn't mean talk about your girl the entire time." Chris pouted again. Maybe someone else would want to talk about how great you were...

“Seb! Seb have I-? Seb! Who are you smiling at? This is my day remember?" 

Sebastian jumped and set his phone down, red creeping up his face.

“Sorry, Ch-," he began. Then his phone started buzzing and his face lit up.

“I gotta take this. Just two minutes."

Chris frowned as his friend got up and looked over at his brother. What's he hiding?

“Don't let him drink anything else 'til I get back, Scott," Sebastian requested, “I need him to remember something."

“Okay, I'll try," Scott shrugged.

Seb gave his thanks and ran out of the bar while answering his phone. True to his word and much to Chris' annoyance, the only thing he drank was water until, Seb, came grinning back to them thirty minutes later. 

Chris was sobering up enough to start getting a headache so he sighed in relief at the sight of his co-star taking the seat next to him again. He immediately ordered another drink.

“Chris..." Sebastian said slowly, “C-could you add one more person on the guest list for me?"

Chris raised an eyebrow and, Seb, looked at him hopefully. Chris thanked the bartender as another whiskey on the rocks was set in front of him. He didn't think you'd have a problem with it, but he really needed, Sebastian, to just spill.

“I can run it by, (Y/N)," he answered finally, “But who is it?"

Red came to the younger man's cheeks again as, Sebastian, tried to put together what to say.

“She's...she's a doctor from D.C. I went to her...a lot last year when I lived there for a bit. I asked her if she would come with me when I had to leave, just in case I need her. She said yes."

His whole face turned into a tomato and he rubbed the back of his neck. Chris smirked and heard a snort from Scott. Seb finally spoke again.

“We've gotten really close in the last few months. She's nice."

“Do you have a picture of this doctor?" Chris asked. Sebastian's blush gave off its own heat signature and he handed over his phone.

Chris' eyebrows shot up at the photo of, Sebastian, with his arm around an attractive, tall, curvy, very dark skinned Black woman with dark brown eyes and hair lighter, longer, and kinkier than yours. Chris looked over at his little brother.

“Story time?" Scott asked.

“Story time," Chris agreed, “Start with why you needed her."

“Well..." Sebastian fidgeted, “You gotta promise not to tell..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	53. The It's a Filler Chapter Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Baby, why're you up? It's five. Scarlett won't be here 'til seven."

“Well, I won't be back 'til late tonight, my love," you explained to the man wrapping his arms around you, “I want _some_ time with you today."

Chris smiled, laid his head on yours, and kept holding you while you worked. You took his loaded eggs off the heat and turned your attention back to his cheese grits pot and bacon pan. Since he could relax on his supersoldier diet for a while now, you were determined to feed him good.

Finally, you finished and turned around to hug the love of your life. Chris sighed in contentment and relaxed into you, laying his head on your shoulder so he could nuzzle your neck.

“Smells real good, sugar," he yawned, “What cha making?"

“Little of this, little of that," you smiled while running your nails up and down his jawline, “Making sure you remember what you have here when you go out with the boys tonight."

He opened his eyes and slowly looked up at you.

“Sugar, it's just Scott, Seb, and one of the bars uptown," he laughed, “I'll probably just get a little tipsy and leave, that's it."

You raised a skeptical eyebrow. He groaned, stood up straight, and took your ring hand in both of his. In truth, you knew there was zero risk in sending him out to get drunk with his brother and co-star, as the man rarely lets you out of his line of sight. But you couldn't resist messing with him. 

“I'm too old for all that booze and babes bachelor party crap, sugar," he promised.

“You're only thirty-six, Chris, hush," you scolded, going in the dish cabinet, “Sit down so I can fix you a plate."

“Are you gonna feed it to me?" he smirked. You smiled and shook your head.

You fed him breakfast _one_ time when he got back from filming for _Avengers_ and now he asks every time you cook for him. You did once or twice more. You guess you could today.

“Bring your plate to the couch, you big ba-Chris!"

He picked you up with one arm and his plate with the other hand. Then he kissed your cheek and nuzzled your nose.

“You just cooked me this delicious breakfast," he smiled,  “Did you think I'm gonna let you _walk_ somewhere?"

At the loving twinkle in his eyes, you looked down, your cheeks burning. Would he ever not make you flustered? Chris kissed your cheek again and carried you both out to the living room couch.

He sat down and turned on the television while you made yourself comfortable on his lap. You looked up to find a fork of food in your face. 

“Open up," Chris said. Your cheeks went red hot again and you shook your head.

“C-Chris, _I'm_ feeding _you_ remember?" you stuttered.

Chris laughed a bit at your embarrassment and rubbed the spot on your neck that always relaxes you immediately. You pouted and he just laughed even more.

“Come on, let, Daddy, feed his baby girl?" he asked.

“Oh my-fine, you meatball," you smiled.

You two ate in comfortable conversation. Sometimes you slipped his own food into his mouth, but mostly he spent fifteen minutes thinking of increasingly silly ways to feed you. When you two finally finished, Chris, cuddled you against him and peppered your face with kisses. Eventually, you were able to push him off and hide your flustered emotions in his chest.

“You're ridiculous, you know that?" you muttered.

“Yeah, but you're still marrying me though."

You smiled softly up at him and cupped his cheek with your ring hand. Chris put his hand over yours and pink dusted his cheeks under your gaze.

“I am ain't I?" you laughed.

You snuggled into him and he held you tight, planting kisses on the top of your head. You sighed, that peaceful calm in your chest growing more and more every day. Early mornings like this were getting rarer, so you cherished every one.

“Go to back to sleep, sugar," Chris whispered, stroking your cheek like you were made of glass, “I got you."

* * *

“So you're absolutely okay with helping me pay for this, Scar?"

“Ask me that one more time and I'll pay for it and the entire wedding."

You quickly shut your mouth. The thought of someone spending that much money on you sent your heart rate through the roof. Scarlett laughed and put her arm around you as you and her approached the check out counter in the bridal shop.

“I picked a dress I knew you'd love. I knew it was double your budget and I was fully prepared to help you pay for it. Second of all."

She stopped and hugged you tight. Your cheeks burned. Scarlett wasn't a touchy feely person, so something as simple as a hug was a huge deal coming from her. And now you finally got one!

“(Y/N)? You okay, hon?!"

“Y-yeah, sorry, I thought I saw, Omarosa, walk in and I saw red for a second. What did you say?"

“Okay...," Scarlett said, not believing you for a minute, “What I said was you gave me back my best friend. I can never thank you enough for that."

She straightened up and grabbed your hand to pull you forward again. She was blinking back tears and you zoned out again, thinking about what she said. You never realized the effect you and Chris finding each other had on not just him, but his friends and family too. 

They were the ones who watched him get his heart stepped on. They watched him pull further and further away while sinking lower and lower for nearly two years. Then you, some random girl, got pulled into his life and somehow brought back as much of him as could be saved? You must look like some strange miracle-

“There he is!" Scarlett shouted while slapping your back to bring you back to the present. Your eyes went wide.

Even though you met him and realized that he is, if a bit eccentric, a regular human being just doing his job like everyone else, you couldn't believe _he_ helped you say yes to your dress.

“Hi, Ms. Johansson and there's Ms. (Y/L/N)! Already for next week?"

“I am now!" you exclaimed with an embarrassing amount of enthusiasm, “Thank you, Randy!"

 

A little while later, you were at an outside seating restaurant with Scarlett, your sister, and your mom. Finishing getting your dress perfect took less time than everyone anticipated, so you four decided to drive to the Big Apple itself to have a couple hours of fun.

At least it would be if your phone stopped ringing. You couldn't put it on silent just in case something happened to your boys so it just kept going off and you kept hanging up. Afterwards, you would go straight to the delete button.

“(Y/N), I just want to-."  “Message deleted."

“You can't ignore me for-."  “Message deleted."

“Message deleted."

“Message deleted."

“There are no more mess-."

You growled as your phone started buzzing again. Finally, you just held in on your lap and sipped slowly on your coffee. He just didn't know when to quit... You felt a hand on yours.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?"

You looked up at your mom, who sat next to you. Guilt weighed heavy in her eyes, like it always did when she knows your biological father is trying to contact you. You smiled and squeezed her hand to quell her worries some, and mask your own guilt.

If it wasn't for you being the one old enough to remember him, she wouldn't have to recognize his existence. Scarlett was distracting your little sister so you could talk freely.

“I'm fine, Mommy, really. I can handle him," you promised, “And I'll have, Chris, right behind me."

“I know. I know he will be," she smiled, “He's a good man...I'm glad to call him my son."

You smiled and hugged her tight. She laughed and kissed your cheek.

* * *

 

You heard the door knob rattle and frowned in confusion tinged with fear. Chris wasn't due home for at least another hour, according to Scott. And he said that twenty minutes ago.

The knob finally turned and you wrapped your hand around your metal nail file. The last, admittedly stupid, thought you had before the door opened is that you wish you hadn't lost your anti-possession necklace in moving.

“Baby girl!" a familiar, but very slurred voice shouted, “Scott said Seb and me had to 'either stop giggling about our girls or go home' so, Daddy's ho-!"

Chris' eyes widened at seeing you and he stumbled to get into the room. You on the other hand were relieved that you didn't have go Eren Jaeger on some rapist. That quickly turned to fury as you realized why your fiance was taking off his clothes while staring you down.

You were in the new lingerie you bought for next week, making sure it looked nice on you. You quickly grabbed your robe and put it on. Chris pouted and moved closer while you kept backing up.

“Chris! I thought-! You weren't-! This was supposed to be for our wedding night!"

You finally stumbled on the bed frame and turned around to catch yourself, but a strong arm accompanied by the strong smell of alcohol was faster.

“Let's pretend it is..." he groaned, “...you look so pretty, sugar."

You sighed as he started kissing the sweet spot on your neck, but quickly started trying to get him off.

“Chris, cut it out! We're not having sex when you're wasted!"

“Naw I'm fine...Daddy's never too drunk to take care of you, pretty girl," he said, pushing his crotch into the crack of your butt, “Fuck, baby girl, you're always so damn sexy."

“Chris..." you sighed in exasperation, trying to keep his hands from wandering. He wasn't deterred.

“Your soft, sweet skin always smellin' so fuckin' good...that pretty red whore mouth chokin' down my dick right before I slide it into your wet pussy...screamin and beggin' like a good little slut when I'm balls deep in your tight little a-

“Chris!" You pushed him off you and climbed to the top of the bed while your cheeks burned like a thousand suns. It's _way_ different hearing him when you're not in a compromised position. “It's bedtime!  Now!"

“But, baby," he whined, “Baby, I'm horny..."

“Christopher Robert Evans," you said firmly, “I said _no_."

He pouted, plopped down on his side of the bed, but didn't try to touch you again. You rolled your eyes and shook your head. Suddenly, his eyes sobered up a bit and he turned bright red.

“I'm sorry, sugar..." he said quietly.

“For what, my love?" you frowned. 

“For trying to make love to you when I'm three sheets to the wind right now..."

You laughed and scooted next to him to lay his head on your shoulder. You couldn't get mad at him. You remember quite a few embarrassing nights, that you were even more persistent towards him. Publicly.

“Baby, I'm tired..." he said slowly.

“Go to sleep and you'll feel better, okay?" you said, running your hand through his hair.

He nodded and his blurry eyes looked up at you with the begging looking that you could never ignore.

“Can I have _one_ little kiss good night?" he asked, “Pleeeease?"

You paused and he stuck his bottom lip out. You rolled your eyes again and laid your forehead on his.

“Fine. One kiss. One," you consented.

Chris smiled wide and cupped your cheek before leaning up for a kiss. You frowned a bit at the high amount of alcohol you tasted on his breath and made a mental note to tell Scott and Sebastian to control him better. 

“ _It was his_ bachelor party, _girl_ ," you thought to yourself, “ _If the worst that happened is him stumbling home before daylight, getting drunk horny for_ you, _and stopping when you tell him no, then you picked a good boy_."

You smiled and pressed yourself against the love of your life a little more. He groaned and flipped so you were on top of him. You felt him stiffen on your thigh, but he didn't grind against you or move his hands any further down than your waist. What a good boy.

You broke away after a couple minutes more, much to his irritation, but after giving him one last peck, he sighed and relaxed.

“What are you smiling at?" you asked.

“You, pretty girl," he grinned, “You said one kiss, but gave me two."

You rolled your eyes for a third time and, Chris, yawned loudly. 

“Sugar?" he muttered, “I'm gonna go to bed now."

“Okay, my love. Let me change and I'll join you okay?"

“Okay."

You took off your lingerie and hid it away again, debating on whether you'll buy another piece or take the risk of him remembering you in this. You pulled on one of his shirts and walked back to the bed. 

You thought he was asleep, but as soon as you turned out the light, Chris, hugged you tight and buried his face in your neck. You shook your head, running a hand through his hair and up and down his jawline.

“Thank you for letting me kiss you, pretty girl," he smiled, “I love you."

“Yeah, yeah," you laughed, “I love you too. Goodnight."

A few hours later, you woke up to the sound of someone retching in the bathroom. You sighed while holding back laughter and put on your slippers before making your way to your fiance.

He sat against the bathtub, breathing heavily with his head on his knees. As soon as you sat down next to him, your nearly thirty-seven year old man child, wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your chest.

“Baby, my stomach hurts...my head does too...everything hurts," he whined, “...and I'm _still_ horny..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as the bridal shop goes. Let me dream okay
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	54. The It's Almost Time Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris slowly woke up, quickly regretting the decision. His head still pounded and his stomach still churned. At least he wasn't embarrassingly horny anymore.

“Are you feeling better, my love?"

He nodded and held you tighter. You shook in laughter and he felt your fingers running through his beard. He smiled a bit. Why the feeling of your hand going through his facial hair was so comforting, he'd never understand.

“Chris," you said, “Can we go in bed now? We've been been in the bathroom for hours."

“Wha-oh ow."

He opened his eyes too fast and felt immediate pain. He blindly pushed himself into a sitting position and then felt his arm be put around your shoulders.

“Come on, you lightweight," you laughed, helping him stand up.

“Lightweight? I was partying before you were potty trained..."

He blushed, regretting his words when he realized that was actually true. You two tried to keep age jokes and sarcasm to a minimum to avoid even accidentally hurting one another's pride. You didn't look offended though; you just shook your head and laughed.

“I'm sure you were, my love."

You got him into the bed and ~~forced down his throat~~ gave him some oatmeal before handing him a couple of aspirin with water. After you were satisfied with your care, you moved to go shower, but he suddenly remembered something important.

“Oh, yeah, sugar. Seb wants to add a plus one."

Your eyebrows shot up and you sat back down on the bed.

“Really? Who?" you asked.

“Her name is...her name...fuck I can't remember," Chris frowned, “She's a doctor though."

“Oh?" you smiled, “That's fancy. I'm happy for him."

“Yeah, and you wouldn't believe were she used to work."

Chris opened his eyes and looked over at you, barely holding back laughter. He and Scott almost got kicked out of the bar they were so loud. While he couldn't tell you the whole story because even, Seb, couldn't say much since it's "classified" Marvel stuff, the part he could mention was truly incredible.

“It's a super small practice named after the owners, wouldn't know it unless you _know_ it."

“Chris just tell me."

“Henderson, Young, Daniels, Reed, and Anderson are the names of the owners.

You frowned and Chris' smile grew as he saw you putting the puzzle together in your head.

“H, Y, D, R-you serious?"

“As a heart attack."

“Incredible. Bucky Barnes falling for someone who worked for HYDRA," you mumbled.

You started giggling to yourself and continued to get ready for a shower. Chris wished he felt up to joining you, as he watched you grab your bathrobe and phone, but he already felt his small breakfast about to make a reappearance. 

“I won't be long, my love."

Chris grunted and snuggled into your pillow. 

Of course, you took forever, but he didn't mind. He was always content to listen to your terrible singing mixed with the soothing sounds of the water running. He almost threw his shoe at the door when you kept playing that song about shots over and over again, but all it took was a loud whine from him and a giggle from you for you to stop and him to calm down.

When he woke up again, Chris, felt a million times better. After a quick shower and refrigerator raid, he found you on the living room couch. You were concentrating hard on your laptop screen.

“What cha doing, sugar?" he yawned, plopping down next to you.

“Getting some lessons together. I'm gonna need them when school starts again and we'll be busy all summer."

“...Can it wait? I wanna hold you some more. It helps with the headache."

You laughed and kissed his cheek. He put his arms around you to sit you in his lap. You leaned into him, but kept typing away. He pouted.

“The world doesn't stop for us, my love," you sighed.

“Can't it today?" he said quietly, running a hand down your cheek.

You smiled softly and hit the hot keys for saving before shutting down your computer. You snuggled into him and, Chris, laid his head yours.

“Sure, love," you answered, “Sure."

* * *

 

“Okay, so everyone comes in today, we go out to eat, and everyone sleeps over."

“Right."

“So tomorrow we can all get on the plane to the resort."

“Yup."

“And get married on Friday!" 

“Yes!" you exclaimed, barely paying attention to him. You were more concerned with whether you looked put together enough for your families.

Chris sighed and got up from the window to go over to you at the mirror, frowning at your usual go to outfit for get togethers. No matter how many times he told you the few from his extended family pool he invited to the wedding wouldn't care what you look like, you cared what you looked like.

“You think this looks-Chris!"

“You're beautiful, sugar!" he exclaimed, spinning you 180 degrees, “You're always the most gorgeous woman in the room!"

He cupped your cheeks before nuzzling your nose. You smiled and looked down. He felt your face heat up. He laughed and set his forehead on yours. He noticed you wore his favorite red high heels and decided to have a little fun.

“And...have I ever told you how much these damn heels tease me?" he asked, lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist.

“Chris, co-come on..." you stuttered, “I want to look presentable not hot..."

“Baby girl, you're _always_ -."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Your eyes went full of nerves for a moment before running to the top of the stairs.

“Door's open!" you shouted.

He heard people coming in. Most voices familiar, a couple he had yet to put a face to. Thank god the house was so big. You popped your head back in as he finished buttoning his shirt. You smiled with a dreamy look in your eyes as you straightened out his collar. 

“What are you smiling at, sugar?" he laughed.

“Nothing. Just can't believe I'm marrying such a great guy in a couple days."

Chris felt the warmth in his chest that he only has around you grow and put his arms around you. You buried your face in his shirt for a minute before sighing.

“Come on, you dirty old man. Let's go give my grandmas heart attacks.

You started pulling him forward and he started thinking. He knew you meant nothing by it-just a joke you two had a laugh about after he met your parents-but he still found himself blushing.

Your immediate families already got used to the May/December relationship he and you have. Extended members however, knew you two were together, but never saw you two together. There's a big difference between knowing and seeing it in person. It made him painfully aware of how the public will see you two as his career grows. He doesn't care what people think, but that didn't mean he didn't think about it. Especially in times like this.

It was times like these that he actually _saw_ how much younger you were than him. It was times like these that he actually _felt_ -

“Hey, hey, stay with me."

He blinked himself out of his mind and back to the top of the stairs and your worried expression. 

“I'm joking, my love, I didn't mean it," you apologized, “I'm sorry."

“I know, sugar," he said quietly, “I didn't mean to get weird about it..."

“No, it's okay, you had every right to. That was low of memmm..."

He cupped your cheeks and pressed his lips against yours. You hesitated for a second before giving into him. After a minute, he let up with a small smile.

“Sugar, I told you, I don't care what people think of us. I love you."

You looked still worried, but for his and the families' sake, you let it go and pecked his lips.

“I love you too."

“I'd love to eat today!" your sister shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to be finishing this up in the next four chapters or so. That's where it feels like a good end note.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	55. The Getting Ready from Your Perspective Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long! I caught a cold worse than the one two weeks ago and I'm trying to get part two sorted

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You couldn't wait _one_ more day?"

“Nope, woke up after dreaming about you in those _damn_ heels," he whispered, “Couldn't help myself."

You rolled your eyes and your face burned. Damn this man and his hyperactive sex drive. Something was very wrong if he went more than a couple days without initiating something, and with everything going on, you two hadn't been intimate since he told you what happened between him and his last ex. As a result, you were dealing with a pent up Chris Evans. One of the finer things in life.

You couldn't say much more because your families were gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Chris kissed your cheek and your face heated up even more. Coming up behind him you saw a welcome distraction.

“Daddy, can you get me down some plates?" you asked innocently, not thinking about what activities you and Chris finished not too long ago. Or about what you called him almost the entire time.

Your step dad, whom you were addressing because of his close proximity to the dish cabinet, grunted out a "sure". He reached for the door at the same time as...your fiance grabbed a couple from the dishwasher beside you. Your cheeks burned as you took the plates out of a blissfully unaware of how badly he just fucked up Chris' hands.

“Need anything else, baby girl?" he winked.

“N-no..." you squeaked while your step dad continued to glare. Chris frowned.

“What's wrong, su-oh. OH."

He finally turned around and saw your step dad standing behind him with murder etched into his face. Chris turned bright red and held you close, like he was looking for an anchor and protection at the same time.

“I-I-um," he stuttered.

“Chris can I speak to you in the living room?" you asked through your teeth.

You grabbed his arm and pulled him out to the couch. You sat you both down and, Chris, started stammering.

“Sugar, sugar I'm sorry, I-I didn't know he was behind me. I thought you were messing around with-."

“Chris, _Chris_."

He quickly shut up and looked down. You lifted his chin up and smiled.

“I know you didn't, _Daddy_ ," you teased, “Just be more careful okay? I don't actually want to give both my grandmas a heart attack."

“You're not mad at me?"

“Nope. Do it again and it's you and your hand the entire honeymoon though."

He stopped and blinked for a minute before hugging you tight. You giggled and ran a hand through his hair.

“I love you, sugar," he laughed, nuzzling your neck.

“I love you too, my love."

Chris pulled back to lean down to and press his lips against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck to push him closer. He quietly groaned and deepened your kiss. After a minute, his hands started wandering around and down to your butt to push you into his lap. You broke away with a mock scolding look.

“Chris, _one_ day. Just _one_."

He pouted and you couldn't really get that mad at him. You got off this morning, but he was just getting there when many hungry children came pounding on your door and wouldn't go away. Since everyone was busy eating now though...

You pulled your fiance upstairs to the bedroom, sat him down on his side of the bed, and turned on the television. When you came to sit on your side of the bed, your fiance pulled you to his side and slammed his lips against yours.

You giggled at his eagerness as he immediately put your hand on his hardening length in a silent plead. Chris sighed as you skimmed over his crotch and broke away from your lips a bit.

“Baby girl," he warned, “Don't tease me."

“Oh, Daddy, you're no fun..." you pouted.

You moved to rummage through the nightstand for his lube. He smirked while pushing down his sleeping pants and looking you up and down.

“Not what you were saying earlier..."

“Oh? What was I saying earlier?" you asked, squirting the cold liquid into your hand.

He let a relieved sigh as you started stroking him. He didn't answer for a full two minutes while he watched you pleasure him. Suddenly, his breathing picked up and the hand around your hip tightened.

“I seem to remember you begging me to touch you..." he muttered, “You begging me to let you come..."

The back of his head hit the headboard and he closed his eyes, losing himself in the memories of your wake up call as your hand moved faster. You started squeezing your thighs together, trying to find your own relief as his small grunts began.

“You told me you'd be a good girl if I just let you come...oh, fuck, baby girl can you...yeah that's it, _yes_..."

“Why would I do that, sir?" you whispered, rubbing his sensitive head, “Why would your baby girl beg for her Daddy?"

“Shit, sugar, 'cause I had you tied to my bed...my face was between those pretty thighs, taking my time with that _perfect_ cunt..."

He cursed and wrapped his hand around yours to move your hand at the pace he wanted. Then he grabbed your other hand so you could keep rubbing his dripping head.

You latched onto the underside of his jawline, nipping at his skin before soothing it with a flick of your tongue. You kept going all the way down to his collarbone. He groaned and turned you on your back while starting to thrust into your hands.

“Then I finally let you come with those sexy little noises for me...all for _me_ , _shit_..."

His hand lifted your chin up so he could capture your lips again before he slipped both hands up your shirt to tease your breasts, squeezing and pinching your chest just the way you like. You bit your lip to muffle yourself.

“That's right, sugar. Just like that," he sighed. 

“Chris..." you moaned, “ _I'm_ getting _you_ off since you didn't get yours earlier. That's it, remember?"

“You know it doesn't work that way, little miss," he smirked, “You look so pretty coming with me..."

He looked down at you like you were the most beautiful thing he's ever and will ever see. You scoffed, but consented to his “gentlemen" tendencies and pulled out the big guns. You put on your best big, wide eyes and praising voice.

“You felt so good this morning, sir."

“Really? How did I make you feel good, little miss?"

He started putting his mouth to work on your breasts and you jerked him faster in return. 

“When finally let me feel your big cock inside me, sir. You filled me up real good, Daddy..." you sighed.

“I did?" he asked, moving your arms to get rid of your shirt.

“Oh yes! And you made me so wet..."

“ _I_ made you _this_ wet, baby girl? Well then, I should help you with that, huh?"

He ran his fingers over your wet underwear and started rubbing your clit. The friction caused you to get a little too loud and he put his hand over your mouth to muffle you. 

“Shhh, baby," he smirked, stopping his hand like the relentless tease he is, “Daddy can't help you if you can't be quiet."

You growled in frustration and swatted his hands away so you could rub his cock against your clit. His smirk widened in self satisfaction watching your eyes roll back. Then he discarded your pajama pants and underwear, lowering himself so he could grind against you. When he hit the point of your no return, you wrapped your legs around his hips to push him closer and started whining. He started cursing up a storm and his lips brushed across yours.

“Fuck, baby girl, I know, I know you wanna come and I'll let you come, baby, I will. I'll always take good care of my sweet gmmm..."

You lifted your hands to cup his cheeks and pull him down for a kiss to hide how flustered you were. His grip on your waist tightened to bruising as he ground you into the bed and started cursing. You knew all needed was a bit more.

“You do! No one else can fuck me like you, Chris!" you shouted just loud enough for him to hear, “Only you, Chris, only you, my love!"

With a low growl of “Shit, sugar!" he came, shaking on top of you. You followed a couple seconds later.

“Sugar, when we're all alone again, the _things_ I'm gonna do to you..." Chris sighed a few minutes later.

“Is that a threat, sir?" you teased. He laughed.

“Little miss, that's a promise," he smiled while stroking your ring hand, “You're mine, sugar. You're all _mine_..."

He nuzzled your neck and started biting and sucking on your skin before making his way to your lips again. You sighed and laughed, but didn't stop him as his shirt disappeared. He went into the nightstand, digging for a condom no doubt, and you really started laughing.  _Damn_ this man and his hyperactive sex drive.

“Chris!" you exclaimed, taking his hard length in your hand again, “Chris we _just_ -my love do you hear-?"

“Hey, sweetheart!" your mom greeted, barging into the room unannounced.

“Mom!" you shouted, “Mom can-?"

“(Y/N)! Your nails! _Please_!" Chris exclaimed.

You looked down and saw how tightly you were squeezing him, only just about to put on his rubber. Your eyes widened. Why did you two always look like damn _idiots_ around your parents?

“Sorry, love!"

You dug your nails out of your fiance while he rolled over and covered you both with the comforter; he tried to keep a semi-straight face. A hard feat when he was the color of a stoplight and wouldn't look his mother in law in the eye. Your mom just smiled and bit her lip. You wondered how long she'd been waiting for this kind of revenge for tiny you's privacy problems.

“Sweetheart, sweetheart you need to eat, it's almost time to go," your mom said shaking in quiet laughter.

“Okay, mom, I'll be out in a minute okay?" you sighed.

Your mom left the room and you looked over at your fiance. His face still blushed bright red, but held nervous excitement too. You grabbed his left hand with yours.

“Chris, my love," you said, “Next time we see each other, we'll be getting married!"

Instead of willingly doing a week or two of abstinence, you two decided to not torture yourselves and just spend from the time you leave for the plane to the ceremony apart. Chris kissed you one more time before letting you follow your mother.

“I can't wait, my Mrs. Evans. _My_ Mrs...," you heard him whisper.

* * *

 

“Mom? I know you want something so just tell me what it is?" you asked her.

She'd been weird since “walking in" on you and Chris. You couldn't say anything in front of everyone, but now that you two were alone in the resort bathroom finalizing your look for tomorrow, you couldn't take it anymore. She finished your mascara and bit her lip in suppressed laughter.

“What workout routine does, Chris, do? Your dad's not _that_ much older than him, I'm sure-."

“Mom, please-!" you began. 

“Alright, alright! I'm sorry," she smiled, “Tell me if you like your make up." 

She turned you around and you gasped. 

The person in the mirror looked like you and moved with you, but there was no way...You shook your head, dismissing your negative thoughts and smiled at your reflection.

“It's perfect, Mom! You're a genius!"

Your mom laughed and smoothed down your hair before wiping tears from her eyes.

“Eh, I didn't have much to work on. You're already so beautiful, sweetheart..."

“Mom, Mommy don't...," you sniffed, “There's no reason to-."

You closed your eyes to hold back your own emotions, but your mom hugged you tight and laid your head on her shoulder. You started shaking, not wanting to break down on her, but she wouldn't let go. 

“It's okay, baby," she whispered, “Go ahead."

You both broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know said 4 chapters more but writing is a hell of a thing. 
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	56. The Getting Ready from His Perspective Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I posted three chapters at once.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My little boy's all grown up!"

“It-it's okay, Ma. I'll still come around."

Chris put his arms around his mother and she hugged him back in a bone crushing grip.

“I-I know...," she sniffed, “I just realized that I don't have b-b-babies anymore!"

She started crying again and, Chris, looked over her shoulder at, Scott, who was actively trying not to double over in laugher. Chris motioned for help. Scott shook his head and rubbed her back.

“You still got me, Ma, remember?" he said, “God knows I'm not getting mar-."

She just started crying harder and Chris' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Chris looked up at his brother and, Scott, shrugged. He has been dating his boyfriend for the better part of three years, but maintained that neither of them have even said “marriage". Chris chalked it up to the excitement of what's to come today.

Eventually, she collected herself and patted his cheek.

“I'll be right outside if you need me, Chris."

“I know, Ma. Love you."

“L-love you too, son."

She walked out wiping her eyes. Chris motioned for, Scott, to follow her. When the door finally closed, he turned his attention back to the mirror and sighed in sadness at the man in it. 

“ _You're still_   _dreaming. The last two years have been all a dream and you're going to wake up and still be in that hotel_."

He swallowed back the pain of that realization again while putting on his button up shirt. This morning, he woke up from a nightmare within a nightmare that his life with you was all in his head. Now, he wasn't sure if he was awake or not.

He took his half of the heart pendant he bought for you both in his hand and smiled at your name. He wondered how he could come up with someone so beautiful.

* * *

“What's wrong, man? Don't tell me _you're_ getting cold feet!"

“No, no," he said quietly, “Just-."

He swallowed and sighed again. Everything was perfect. The ocean view, everyone sat together, his mother finally stopped crying every couple of sentences. But it wasn't real. It couldn't be. What had he done to deserve a second chance?

“S-Scott-."

His heart sunk as the wedding march music started and he closed his eyes.

“ _Come on, Chris, you're kidding yourself. Wake up_."

“Chris here she comes!"

He opened his eyes and met the clear night skies he fell in love with. You smiled at him with that thousand watt smile that purified anyone privileged enough to see it.

Chris felt the whole world melt away except for the beautiful angel coming ever closer to him. He felt his chest tighten further. Why couldn't he wake up?! There's no way someone like you could really be his so why did his mind continue to torture him?!

“Chris, what is it, really?" Scott hissed, “I know what it looks like when you're about to have a panic attack!"

He opened his mouth to beg, Scott, to wake him up...and then you stumbled. Your brother caught you before anyone noticed, but he did. He saw you and the cute shifty eyes he _knows_ he saw many times before while _fully awake_.

You straightened up and shook your head at yourself while, Chris, tried to hold back his laugher. You stuck your tongue out at him before smiling again and he finally woke up.

“Chr-," his brother began. Scott cut himself off when his big brother straightened himself up with a look of, not fear but awe in his eyes.

“She's real," Chris said firmly, “Oh god, Scott, this is  _real_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	57. The All Grown Up Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We're ready when you're ready, sweetheart."

You nodded and your mom hugged you one more time before leaving you alone with your thoughts. You looked out the window at the beautiful ocean view, all the guests seating themselves, and finally down at the man of your dreams under the canopy in the distance. You squeezed your half of the heart pendant he bought for you both so seemingly long ago and almost burst into tears. You couldn't believe today was real. This was actually happening. To _you_.

Before you met, Chris, you figured that you just weren't meant to have a long, happy life. You convinced yourself that the only good you could do with your life was ending it.

Now here you were, marrying the perfect man that helped you give yourself a second chance and more because somehow _you_ saved _him_. Your life actually helped rather than burdened for once.

You threw your veil over your face and tightened your grip on your bouquet, knowing that the peace growing in your chest felt fully mature. 

“You're not her father! What right-?!"

You heard the sound of a punch hitting its mark before your mom started begging for order. You ran out the door and saw your mother standing in between your fathers. Your biological father held his eye while your step dad seethed with rage. You clenched your jaw and stomped over.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE _YOU_ TO TALK ABOUT _MY_ RIGHTS?! _I_ raised her while _you_ rotted in prison, you sick fuck. She's _my_ dau-!"

“EXCUSE ME!" you shouted.

All eyes turned to you. You kept yourself steady, already knowing what your solution was. You addressed your father first.

“You ain't giving me away. You're lucky I let you even come."

He opened his mouth, but much to your surprise, he closed it, backed down, and walked slowly away to take a seat in the last row, far away from everyone. His shoulders were shaking and you felt something that you thought was sadness, but realized was great pity. You sighed and and turned your attention to your step dad.

“I love you, Daddy. Even if you never believe me, really I do, but you ain't giving me away either."

“(Y-)," he began.

“THE SECOND most important man in my life is," you said over him.

You waved your little brother over, who was watching everything from a couple feet away. He went wide eyed and started walking. You were internally screaming, praying that you didn't ruin your brother's home life for the next four years. You took his hands and wrapped them around your arm.

“This okay, Robert?"

“Y-yeah, (Y/N/N)."

“Thanks, little man," you smiled gratefully.

He took your arm tighter with a wide grin. You looked up at your parents. Your mom wore a soft smile, just happy because you were. Your step dad didn't give anything away. He just nodded and allowed his wife to pull him away to take their seats too.

“Ready, little man?" 

Your brother nodded and you straightened up as the wedding march music started. Your eyes connected with Chris'. Everything faded away except for him. He was already crying, his face filled with awe. You smiled and felt a few of your own tears slip out as you walked towards your new beginning.

“Me too, little dude. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	58. The Wedding Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the extraordinary. For, out of the routine of ordinary life, they met each other, fell in love, and decided to show that love to the world.

Today we witness the joining Mr. Christopher Robert Evans and Ms. (Y/F/N) in holy matrimony.

Romance is fun, but _true love_ is something far more powerful and the foundation of a great marriage. A marriage cannot only be great, however, it must also be good.

A _great_ marriage can be created, but a _good_ marriage is also nurtured and cherished."

"That means the 'little' things are the big things.

That means remembering to say, ”I love you" at least once...every minute of every day?"

Your aunt, the officiant, looked down at, Chris, and he nodded, grinning like an idiot because she remembered to put that in. You rolled your eyes and smiled softly at him.

“A good marriage is standing together against the world,  _speaking_ words of appreciation, and _demonstrating_ gratitude.

It is never going to sleep angry, having the capacity to forgive and forget."

You smiled at your aunt and winked at your groom. He looked like he was on cloud nine.

“It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.

It is not only marrying the right person -- it is _being_ the right partner."

Your aunt paused and gestured at, Chris, to start the vows. With shaking hands, he pulled a- _long_ -piece of paper and cleared his throat.

“Two weeks in the middle of winter, (Y/N). All it took was two weeks for me to want be by your side for the rest of eternity.

I was ready to carry you over the threshold and when I was finally able to tell you that, I was so happy you felt the same. B-but know if you didn't, I would've waited the rest of my life so long as I was with you.

In these past two years, You've seen me at my best and my worst. At my best, you've made me the happiest man alive. At my worst, you've taken care of me better than I could ever ask for.

I promise I will continue to devote every day to making you as happy as you make me. I promise t-there wi-will never be a time I make you question m-my lo-love f-for y-y-you. I-I-I p-pro-. O-oh fu-fu-fuck i-i-it..."

He threw away his script, unable to get through it and held you close. You heard a few “awws" in the peanut gallery, but you were mostly focused on the man nearly crushing you.

“I promise I'll give you everything, do anything for you, my sweet girl," he whispered, “I promise that today, tomorrow, next week, and fifty years from now."

After a minute of collecting himself, your groom straightened up, allowing you to give your vows. They seemed to pale in comparison with his, but they came from the heart, something he taught you was okay to wear on your sleeve. You took his hands and a deep breath.

“C-Chris, I'm not sorry," you began, “I'm not sorry that I'm not perfect. I'm not sorry that I'm a burden, I'm not sorry that I tricked you into thinking that I'm something worth saving, I'm not sorry that I love you. I'm not sorry, because you taught me that I have nothing to be sorry for.

When I'm with you, I don't look in the mirror and see a fuck up or an embarrassment. I just see a woman who hung the moon in the sky and made the stars shine. I see that person because you do.

Chris, I hope that when you look in the mirror, I've made you see a man so strong and gentle. I hope I've made you see a man so good, great, and beautiful."

You hugged him tight, snuggling into his chest. Chris started shaking slightly, unable to handle all the emotions going through him. To keep himself together, he kept reminding himself that you were real. That you and him are real.

“Christopher Robert Evans, I will make sure you always see the perfect man, because it only took me six hours in a pizza shop to see him."

“(Y/N)..." he said, barely audible.

You looked up and Chris' eyes were swimming, just like the day you met. But this time it was for all the right reasons. You wiped his face and your aunt continued with a waiver in her voice.

“C-Chris and (Y/N), I ask that you always treat yourselves and each other with respect. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage, focus on what brought you together today.

Chris started getting jittery when your aunt took another deep breath since you two read the script enough to know what was coming next. You seemed to feel the same as your hands tightened around his.

“Chris, do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect, (Y/N), forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do," he nodded, “Always, sweet girl."

“(Y/N), do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect, Chris, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?"

“I do," you promised, “There is no one else."

Your aunt motioned to the ring bearer and he came running up as fast as his four paws would carry him. Dodger stood plank straight in front of you and his father, with a serious look on his face. You laughed and bent down to kiss him. 

“Good boy, Dodge," you praised.

Chris laughed as he gave your face one lick before resuming his earlier position. You and Chris took your rings off the pillow on his back.

“The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love," you aunt began again, “Love freely given has no beginning and no end. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken.

Repeat after me."

“With this ring, I-I, Chris Evans," Chris repeated when he could, “Take thee, (Y/F/N), to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer. May nothing make us part." 

“With this ring, I, (Y/F/N)," you recited, “Take thee, Chris Evans, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer. May nothing make us part."

“To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today."

You scooted closer to, Chris, as your aunt paused and smiled at you both with a raised eyebrow.

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife..." she said slowly.

“Auntie!"

“...You may kiss your bride."

Chris was already so close that all he had to do to start his second chance at life is lift your veil and cup your cheeks.

“I love you, Mrs. (Y/N) Evans," he whispered, touching you like you were the most precious thing on earth.

“I love you too, hubby," you promised.

You leaned up to kiss your husband and the area erupted in cheers.

* * *

 

“So what song did you chose, Chris?"

He pulled you closer with a wink. He felt his heart swell when your eyes went wide and you loudly gasped as the iconic melody, but played on a ukulele started.

 _Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in,_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

“Oh, Chris," you scoffed, “I told you not to..."

“This is the version you love."

You laughed and shook your head before laying it on his chest. He swayed you two to the song and you sang along with with him.

 _“Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you."_

 _“_ I love you, sugar," Chris promised, “More than I can ever say."

His eyes welled up and he looked down at his forever other half. You were crying with the softest expression on your face. He took a snapshot of it with his mind so he'd never forget it. You leaned up.

“I love you too, Chris. More than you'll ever know," you smiled before meeting your husband's lips with yours.

 _...Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you._

  
_“For I can't help falling in love with you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know brides and grooms aren't this sappy. Let me dream
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	59. The Wedding Night Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chris there's just twenty minutes more left okay?" you sighed against his lips.

“I know..." he muttered, “Doesn't mean I want to make love to my beautiful wife any less."

You giggled and rolled your eyes while breaking away from him. Chris groaned and buried his face your chest. You rubbed circles into the back of his head and looked around the room.

Yours and his parents left the reception around a half hour ago and everyone else slowly but surely started to follow suit. You looked down at your husband. His pretty blue eyes were twinkling back at you, pink dusting his cheeks over being caught staring. You smiled and moved to get up from your seat on Chris' lap. 

“Okay," you announced, “I noticed you're all getting tired so we're gonna wrap this up a little early. Thank you for coming guys!"

* * *

 

“Booked the room farthest away from anyone."

As soon as you two got through the door of your honeymoon suite, Chris held you tight against him and started kissing your neck and shoulders. You melted into him.

“Don't want hear the noise complaints..."

A shiver ran down your spine. You were perfectly aware that you and him weren't the only vocal people around, but, Chris, just had a way of making you two feel like the only happy couple in world.

“Whaddya say, baby girl? You wanna be good for Daddy?" he asked.

“Yes. Yes, please!" you exclaimed.

He smirked and started unbuttoning his pants. You moved his hands away and went to your knees. 

“May I, sir?" you asked innocently. 

“Go ahead, little miss."

You gave him some quick kisses through his slacks before unzipping them with your teeth. You finished unbuttoning them and he helped you take down his pants and boxers off in one move.

His cock stood at full length, rock hard and dripping precome, nothing you haven't seen before, but the way you acted they might as well give you an Oscar...nomination.

Chris was borderline dying of laughter before you shut him up by taking him in your hand and kissing him from base to tip, trailing your tongue on his sensitive vein. When you started swirling your tongue around his head, he grabbed you by the hair and made you look up at him.

“Enough teasin'," he panted, “Open up, little miss."

You smiled and opened your mouth. Chris smirked and pushed your head down his length. When he hit the back of your throat and started thrusting into your gag reflex, you knew you had him. You slightly exaggerated your gagging sounds which of course just made him go faster.

“That's right..." he encouraged, “Choke on my cock, little miss...shit, you look so pretty with your mouth full of my dick..."

He fucked your mouth for a couple minutes more before pulling you off him and jerking himself, while looking you up and down.

“Where do want me to come, sugar? In that little whore mouth? All over that pretty face? Between those perfect tits? Oh I know...How about fucking that perfect cunt?"

Your face caught fire at the dark lust in your husband's eyes. After a second, you took a deep breath and looked back at him. 

“Hold on, I got a surprise for you," you smiled, “You gotta unzip me though."

You stood up and turned around. He planted soft kisses on your neck while unzipping your dress like he was unwrapping a present. Chris' breathing picked up as your dress pooled around your feet. You straighten the red, lacy bra and underwear set you bought. You hoped the bows holding up your garders, your red pumps, and his favorite shade of your red lipstick was enough, since _someone_ made it so you had to change last minute. 

When you faced your husband again, he appeared to be broken. His eyes were wide, his face was as red as your lingerie, and his mouth moved but no words came out. You nervously twirled your finger around your hair, flattered over his reaction, but hoping that he wasn't going into cardiac arrest. 

“Fuck, baby girl...what are you trying to do?" he gasped finally, “Give an old man a heart attack?!"

“Hush, you are not," you smiled sweetly, happy he could still talk, “Now..."

You backed him up against the door and held his hands down. He started worrying his bottom lip and you felt his arousal pushing against you.

“I remember a long time ago, someone told me he's too old for babes," you winked, “I don't think I ever really made him believe he isn't."

Chris' face softened and he put on a loving smile.

“Baby...baby you don't-," Chris began.

“Name's Sugar, honey," you interjected, “And someone told me you'd pay me good for a private dance."

You ran a hand through his hair and up and down his jawline before bopping his nose with your finger.

“I think I'll do it for free though."

Chris bowed his head and shook in laughter before looking at you again. He nodded.

“Put on a show for me, Sugar."

You smiled and turned on the playlist of “stripper songs" you put together before starting to grind against him to the beat. Chris started breathing heavily again and tightly clenched his hands while watching you move against him. You smirked and turned around so you could rub your chest against his. Your husband closed his eyes and tried not to buck his hips.

“You okay, hon?" you whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, yeah," he gasped, opening his lust filled eyes again, “C-can I touch you now, Sugar?"

You winked at him and put his hands on your butt. He bit his lip and started squeezing. You grinded harder against him. He started moving with you.

“Bend over for me, Sugar?" he asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

You smirked triumphantly and turned around again, shaking your butt the entire time. You touched your toes-well, you tried to-when, Chris, grabbed your thighs and held you still against his crotch. You started moaning as he grinded harder against your clit.

“Shit...keep making those pretty sounds for me, Sugar..." Chris groaned, holding your hips with a bruising grip.

“Honey, you sound a little uncomfortable. Let me help you with that?"

“Call me, Sir," he ordered.

“Yes, Sir."

You smiled and sat up, grabbing his chin so your lips could meet his. He growled out a curse and all but shoved his tongue down your throat while burying his hands almost painfully tight in your hair. When you threw your arms around his neck, he picked you up and carried you both to the bed. He laid you down and started taking off the rest of his clothes, not leaving your lips once.

After a few minutes of making out, you saw him reaching into the nightstand drawer and broke away. He frowned in confusion and your face burned.

“Chris...can we...without...?" you asked before he started getting worried.

His confused expression remained for a minute before he realized what you meant. A hopeful smile crept over his face.

“You're willing to take that chance?" he asked.

“I-I still don't _want_ kids..." you answered truthfully, “B-but I am willing to chance it. I don't fully trust me yet...but I trust you, Chris."

“I trust you, baby. You're going to be a great mother, sugar," he promised, holding your ring hand in his, “And I'm never leaving you, Mrs. Evans. Ever."

Your eyes watered and you looked away for a moment so you wouldn't start crying again. At this rate you'd be dehydrated soon. After a minute, you met your husband's loving blue eyes again. You wrapped your legs around him and dug your heels into his back. He growled and buried his face in your neck. You felt heat go straight to your core. 

“Sweet talk will get you everywhere, Sir."

Chris swallowed hard as you sat him up so you could be back to chest with him, and lifted his cock up to guide him into you. At least you would've if you weren't so interested in using him like a stripper pole.

“Shit, Sugar," he moaned, gripping your hips tight, “You keep that up and I might just have to pay you..."

You laughed and finally sat down, watching his face for even one sign he didn't want the night to go this way. You got your answer when he hugged you tight and buried his face in your shoulder.

“Oh, oh _shit_ , sugar...," he moaned, “Ho-hold on a minute, baby girl, your cunt's so damn _perfect_ , fuck _._.."

“Chris..." you said slowly, “Is the first time you ever barebacked?"

“Yeah, yeah...fuck this feels _amazing_..."

You laughed while he adjusted to the new feeling, happy that you were able to share that with him even if it didn't feel that different to you. Finally, he kissed your shoulder and made his way to your lips. 

“Fuck...okay okay I'm good. I'm good," he said after kissing you for a bit.

Chris held you tight against his chest by your breasts and started moving in and out of you. Your eyes crossed. You could feel the contrast of his roughness compared to your smoothness like you never did before.

“Look at me, Sugar. Look at me."

You did and the look of awe on his face flustered you again. Your husband laughed a bit and went faster.

“Oh, oh, _Sir_!" you exclaimed, digging your nails into his thighs. 

“You like that, baby girl? You like being filled with _my_ cock, Sugar?"

“Yes, yes! You feel so good, Sir! So good!"

He stood up and held you off the ground, fucking you from behind like his life depended on it. You took every thrust with loud encouragement while he love bites on your neck.

“Did-I-tell you-how-fucking-gorgeous-you-looked-today?" he asked between kisses.

You just nodded, knowing that the nonverbal would make him rougher. He growled and slapped your butt. You jumped, but your husband held you against him and slapped your butt again.

“I asked you a question, little miss, I expect an answer."

“Yes, Sir."

“Louder!"

He shifted his hips so he could hit your g-spot with every move and you started begging.

“Yes, Sir! Yes, oh, please Daddy?!"

“Please what, baby girl? I can't give you what you want unless you tell me."

“Harder! Fuck me, harder, oh _please_ , harder, Sir!" you whined.

“Fuck, baby girl..." he sighed, “How's a man supposed to control himself when you beg for him like that?!"

He stopped just long enough to turn you chest to chest with him. Your husband closed his eyes and groaned as he buried himself as deep as he could go inside you. You wrapped yourself around him as his deep, satisfied tone shot pleasure straight down to the heat growing in your belly. When he opened his eyes again and smiled at you with love shining in his eyes, just like that, you wanted him to slow down.

“Make love to me, Chris? Please?" you asked. You held onto him like a lifeline. Chris held you tight in his arms.

“Anything for you, sugar," he whispered, “Anything, _everything_ for you, Mrs. Evans."

He laid you on down on the bed to give himself the best angle to watch you fall apart. Your eyes didn't leave his once.

“Oh, Chris, Chris...IloveyouIloveyou.." you moaned loudly as he built up his pace again.

“I love you, too, baby," he promised, “I love you so damn much, (Y/N) Evans..."

His lips connected with yours and you felt the entire world melt away except for you and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hypothetically, if there was a part two to this story, would you like it published all at once or a chapter every couple of days?
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	60. The You Get a Happy Ending, You Get a Happy Ending, Everyone Gets a Happy Ending! Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my-Chris come on we're in public..."

“How many chances are we going to get to make love under a night sky this clear on an actual island beach, Mrs. Evans?"

You smiled and he ran a hand through your hair before cupping your cheek, happy that he thought to come out and relax with you. It had been a whirlwind of a last five days.

Hiking, snorkeling, eating, island hopping, you two were so tired from enjoying the fun that he didn't feel like you two were enjoying each other as much. Tonight he wanted to rectify that.

One look outside the hotel at quiet waves, smooth sand, and twinkling stars set into motion a plan in his head. He told you to put on a pretty, blue sun dress you brought on one of the islands while he put on a pair of white shorts and a button up left unbuttoned. He grabbed a six pack out of the fridge, a couple of blankets, and your hand, and led you out onto the beach.

For the last couple hours you two sat down and just enjoyed each other's company, downing a few beers, talking about meaningless subjects, and laughing. Now he was laying down under the stars with the woman who put them there in his arms.

“So whaddya say, Mrs. Evans?" he asked.

“Are you going to call me that for the rest of our lives?" you laughed, kissing his hand.

“I plan to."

“Oh my-you big sap."

“I know you are but what am-hey, is that Seb and his girlfriend?"

You turned around and faced the sight he was seeing a few yards away: Sebastian looking nervous as hell standing in front of his confused girlfriend.

“I think so," you said, “What are they doing h-oh!"

Chris smiled softly and he felt you snuggle into him as, Sebastian, got down on his knee. His girlfriend's hands covered her mouth when, Seb, opened a small box in his hand. Chris' smile got bigger when she nodded. Sebastian jumped up and spun his fiancee around. Then he got on his knees again and kissed her belly. Chris frowned at the strange behavior.

“She's pregnant."

“What?!" he exclaimed. You laughed.

“I noticed she wasn't eating anything and she and Seb weren't drinking with the other guests. I asked if there was something wrong with the food. She told me they slipped up a couple of months ago and their little bun in the oven hates almost everything she eats."

Chris furrowed his brow, trying to remember if, Seb, ever told him anything about becoming a father. He frowned at a faint memory of his bachelor party before you spoke again.

“They're gonna have a time. One kid about to move out, the other still in Mommy."

“What?!"

You turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“He didn't tell you she was a single mom?" 

Chris slowly shook his head, the memory completely lost. 

“Well she was. Has a sixteen year old from her high school sweetheart. He had 'too much to lose if he became a dad at eighteen.' Her nickname's Te-Te and she wants to become a mechanic." 

Chris smiled at his friend and his future wife continuing their walk down the beach. This time with a ring shining between their intertwined fingers. So much good was happening-you ran your nails through his hair and beard to get his attention. He looked down and all there was in the world was you and him.

“Okay, my love, you're staring now," you mock scolded. He held you closer.

“Okay, I'll stare at you then," he smirked. 

“You have the rest of our lives to do that. It's okay to look away."

“Never again," he promised, setting his forehead on yours.

You big sammm..."

He pressed his lips against yours and fireworks still flew around in his head just as much as they did two years ago. He bit your bottom lip in silent a question. You let him in and he sighed in contentment.

“Chris come on..." you laughed, as his hands went up the skirt of your dress.

“I'm trying..." he muttered.

“Christopher Robert Evans, we're on _sand_ -."

“Come on, sugar, don't go all Anakin Skywalker on me," he pouted. You buried your face in your hands.

“I married a nerd..." you groaned.

“And I married an angel."

You shook your head and he kissed your cheek. A second later, you laid him on his back and started kissing his neck, slowly heading south. He closed his eyes to feel your lips on his skin better. When you got to his cock you paused and he opened an eye to see you smirking.

“Beach number one, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	61. The One Year Later Cliche

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, my wife-," the Chris on your living room television started.

“Everyone, but the Stans, take a shot!" Scott exclaimed.

You took the tiny glass your brother in law filled for you and knocked it back along with the rest of his side of the family.

This was the first time you all got together since, Chris, went to film _Snowpiercer_.Right before he left, Scott, bet fifty bucks that his big brother couldn't get through one interview without mentioning he was married at least five times. You upped the ante by saying that shots should be taken every time he mentions you. Of course, your husband took the bet and you were already far down on the road to regret.

“How many was that?" you giggled.

“Five in the last two minutes," Scott laughed.

“We're gonna die aren't we?"

“Oh yea-And there he goes again! Bro, you straight up shoehorned her into that answer!"

You took another shot and looked over at your husband with a smirk. His face was bright red from the realization that he talked more about you than the movie. You kissed his cheek and he huffed while taking his shot.

“You guys are dicks," he grumbled. You smiled wider.

“Don't pout," you scolded.

You pecked your husband's lips, but he held you still and deepened your kiss. You laughed a bit before returning the gesture, but was quickly interrupted.

“Guys! Not in front of my kids!" Sebastian frowned, covering his stepdaughter's eyes and ears. His wife just shook her head with a fond smile and wiggled her finger in their six month old's hand.

“I'm seventeen, Mr. Stan!" Te-Te exclaimed.

“And you shouldn't know anything about kissing!" Sebastian shouted, trying to keep a straight face, “Or dicks!"

“Sebastian!"

Seb and his wife started playfully bickering and you looked back up at Chris. He smiled softly down at you. You smiled, snuggled into his side, and intertwined his ring hand with yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of that! I will have one more short add on that I will publish in full so you don't have to wait for the end, but I feel like this is a good place to end this part of the reader and Chris' “happily ever after".  
> Thanks for all the support and I'm not entirely done yet!
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
